The Fairy and The Wolf
by Wolf On The Rocks
Summary: GRIMM: Nick enlists Monroe's help to solve a mystery of who is killing club singers, they meet Alice a creature not entirely sure what she is, Monroe begins to fall in love... Fluff &Romance really please Review if you read
1. Chapter 1: It Started With A Song

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or the characters. **_

_**I've made up a few characters and invented a few things and some names yes are made up, I've tried researching but I can't find exactly what I want so I thought fuck it this is fiction after all. =) Beware their maybe some smut, sexual scenes, violence. I bloody love Grimm and Monroe, please R&R even if you don't like =)PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, WHAT YOU LIKE WHAT YOU DON'T DO YOU WANT TO SEE MORE? =)**_

_** Ok so I'm re writing a few scenes correcting a few things. This is not in response to the hate I was getting on tumblr, Alice is still Alice, it's just somethings could have been written a little better and other things need changing, I guess I got caught up in writing the fluffy romance. Normally I plan but I didn't here so yeah anyway... if you don't like it though. Don't read.**_

* * *

><p><em>The first incident happened at 2:30am, down a dark alley, up the side of a club; she had been singing and laughing all evening, she had accepted many of the compliments as those who were jealous watched on in annoyance. It wasn't really her fault if she outshone them. She was just good and she sang from a place deep within her. The music came from her heart, she wasn't looking to get famous just to make people smile and do something she loved. <em>

_Her name was Rosie. She had red hair that trailed down her back, she was petit, slim. If not a little bony. Her chin came to a point and her cheek bones were high, she had emerald eyes that glittered under the light. Her friends had left her alone. They didn't really care about her. They were jealous of her. They feigned niceties so she'd stick with them because they knew without her, they were going nowhere. Rosie always thought they liked her, so when they left her in the bar she just assumed they had made a mistake. _

_She stumbled a little, tipsy from the wine she had been drinking, after being handed glass after glass. She looked around for a cab and then fished around for her cell phone. She managed to reach it and began to dial as she strolled along the sidewalk. Walking made her less edgy. Rosie didn't like the dark, it scared her. Rosie had every right to be scared tonight though. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind as she came to a stop, she fought as hard as she could, kicking and screaming but suddenly his hands were around her throat and she couldn't breathe. She tried to cry for help but people passing either couldn't see her or assumed it was a young couple. Then suddenly she couldn't scream, she couldn't shout. The next thing she felt was a warmth that spread outwards from her neck and a slight stinging sensation. Rosie realised she was dying and despite the fact she clutched at her throat, accepted her fate. _

_Martin died in much the same way. A member of The Tremors, he had a soft voice that would be liked by many. He sung beautifully and was praised, as was all the band, they all worked in perfect harmony, but as he stepped out for a cigarette someone offered him a light and then dragged him into an alley. _

'This is the third in two weeks.' Hank sighed as Nick handed him a coffee, it felt warm in his cool hands. It was cold outside and he'd left his gloves in the car knowing he'd have to put the latex ones on anyway.

'Same M.O?' Nick asked. He'd gotten the call when he'd been in the mall up the road. Hank had offered to pick him up but Nick decided to walk instead, the fresh air would clear his head after the morning encounter he'd had with a creature. Juggling being a Grimm and being a cop was becoming more difficult. As much as the two occupations seemed to collide, Nick had also begun investigating things which happened outside the force.

'Same M.O, we won't know until we get the autopsy about the vocal chords, but we do know she was in a band, a back-up singer. Band members seem pretty upset. One of them found her when they got a text from her phone. They say they didn't see her leave with anyone.' Hank replied.

This was murder number three and now it seemed they had a serial killer on their hands, a complicated serial killer. The first two victims, one male, one female had belonged to bands and both had promising vocal talent. Both of their throats had been slit, and their bodies simply dumped somewhere obvious. The most interesting thing was that their vocal chords had been maimed before their throats had been cut. Nick scratched his head in dismay, something was niggling at the back of his mind. Nick for once just hoped this was a normal serial killer, because he couldn't think of any creature who would want to kill someone for their voices.

Nick looked at his phone, wondering for a minute whether or not he should call his Blutbad friend.

'Can you think of anyone who didn't like Helena?' Nick asked the band members. There were three of them. Sat around waiting for answers; one female two male, Nick's mind already became suspicious, when girls and boys were involved it could get complicated. The band mates looked at each other for a moment.

'No, people just liked her, she was nice and interesting. She had a way with people.' The girl band mate said, she couldn't have been older than 17, their victim had been 22.

'Really, you guys were in a band, what?' Hank stopped.

'3 years.' One of the boys answered, one of them had thick curly blonde hair and glasses, he looked about 19. The other was around the same age as Helena, with a deep voice and thick brown hair.

'And you never had one fight?' said Hank.

The band members looked at each other again, the girl seemed nervous.

'Of course we fought. Don't be stupid, she was my sister. So we fought like cat and dog but would I want to kill her? No.' said the younger boy.

'She was your sister?' asked Nick intrigued.

'Yeah.' The boy said. 'And we fought, not just me and her all of us, but we all ended up friends again, each of us has our own talent you see, so there's no jealousy or things like that. I know what you're thinking but it wasn't one of us.'

Nick looked at the boy for a minute before he and Hank came to a none verbal agreement; for a start these kids didn't seem like they would have killed her, it was just something in his gut that said _not them_. This also had the same M.O as the other cases, Nick didn't know much about these kids but at a guess he would say they didn't know the other bands.

'Ok you can go.' Hank said. 'Let us know if you think of anything.' He said handing the young girl a card. That uneasy feeling stirred in Nick again, something wasn't right.

* * *

><p><p>

'Hey, I need your help, please.' Nick said down the phone.

'Why the hell do you keep calling me, I thought your aunt left you a bunch of explanations and books? I'm not your personal guide through this world.' Monroe replied.

'There's a beer in it?' said Nick. Monroe sighed down the phone.

'Ok there's the drink's at the bar and I'll buy you a case.' Nick said.

'Fine, what do I have to do?' asked Monroe.

'I just need some advice, I'll pick you up around 8' Nick replied. He had made the decision to call Monroe after finding a connection between all the victims and the bands. A bar, a bar they had all at some point been in quite regularly. Nick wondered if Monroe could help point him in the direction of the sort of creature who would do these things, while he could spend forever searching through his aunts things, he had no idea how long that would take.

'So where are we going?' Monroe asked as he got in the car, 'I'm not gunna end up almost buying a drink for some schmuck again am I?'

'No, were going to The Vixens Fall.' Nick replied not taking his eyes off the road.

'Sounds like a strip club.' Monroe replied raising his eyebrows, he didn't know if he could control himself in that environment.

'Nope, it's on the other side of town, probably your kind of thing; beer, live music, sometimes football, quiet, dark.' Nick said a smirk on his face.

'Oh yeah you've got me all figured out.' Monroe replied sarcastically.

After two beers in the bar, Nick had explained everything about the case to Monroe, their attention was suddenly caught by happenings on the opposite side of the bar to them.

'Ok, Ok, so we got a treat for you today, she was on shift and she gladly offered to provide you lovely folks with some music.' A large man with rosy cheeks and grey hair had taken to the small stage that was set up. He spoke into the microphone and then stood aside. Monroe glanced around and then went back to his beer but Nick was still watching. She had dark blue hair, which was in a plat to the side of her head, it rested between her shoulder and her chin which curved around smoothly, she had a headband in and was wearing a pair of black flared jeans and a white top with large sleeves.

'Oh great now were gunna be treated to some alternative crap.' Monroe said putting a handful of peanuts into his mouth. Nick was still watching her curiously she didn't seem to be part of a band.

'_Come with me, _

_And you'll be, _

_In a world of pure imagination.' _

The woman had started up a slow and soft rendition of the song Pure Imagination, she smiled as she sung and her dark pink lips framed her white teeth.

Monroe suddenly looked up in suspicion. He watched her for a moment and then jumped up and bolted out of the bar. Nick watched her for a moment longer, there didn't seem to be anything strange about her. Why then had Monroe bolted so quickly? Nick watched her for a moment curiously. Hoping to see something but there was nothing so he decided to go after Monroe. Wondering if maybe he'd recognised her._  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2: Alice

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or the characters.**_

_**I've made up a few characters and invented a few things and some names yes are made up, I've tried researching but I can't find exactly what I want so I thought fuck it this is fiction after all. =) Beware their maybe some smut, sexual scenes, violence. I bloody love Grimm and Monroe, please R&R even if you don't like =)PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, WHAT YOU LIKE WHAT YOU DON'T DO YOU WANT TO SEE MORE? =)**_

_**Ok so I'm re writing a few scenes correcting a few things. This is not in response to the hate I was getting on tumblr, Alice is still Alice, it's just somethings could have been written a little better and other things need changing, I guess I got caught up in writing the fluffy romance. Normally I plan but I didn't here so yeah anyway... if you don't like it though. Don't read.**_

* * *

><p>'Monroe! Monroe!' Nick shouted after the figure stalking off up the street, he stood for a moment glancing back at the bar he sighed, ran his hand through his hair and then ran after him.<p>

'What the hell are you doing?' Nick asked standing in front of Monroe.

'Deals off.' He said looking round.

'What do you mean?' Nick said curiously.

'I can't be in the same room as that thing, they're dangerous. I don't want any more than a glance not after what happened to Joseph.' Monroe replied, he was pacing backwards and forwards his eyes darting up and down the street he seemed edgy.

'I don't understand?' Nick replied.

'She's a fairy, of course there are all different types but fairies on a whole are nasty. They're not these 'mischievous' and fun sprites you lot think them to be. They can get real jealous and some of them have this scent it drives most creatures crazy but Blutbad's even more, we've got the scent thing going on y'know.' Monroe said. He shook his head as the fur started to appear on his face.

'She's a fairy? How could you?' Nick asked. He hadn't seen anything.

'Yeah, definitely, I can sense it.' Monroe replied, Nick let out a low laugh.

'You can sense it?'

'You can't? Besides it's the eyes, their eyes do this thing where they change colour and they blink vertically, I wolfed out when I saw you. That was her version.' Monroe replied.

'You saw that?' Nick said in disbelief.

'You didn't?' Monroe replied.

'What happened to Joseph?' Nick asked curiously.

'What happened to Joseph?' Monroe laughed, it was cold, sarcastic. 'Joseph started dating a fairy, but then he saw her friend and well he just had to burn the candle at both ends. She destroyed him. She got him all excited, you know wound him up. Then let him free, he tore up this other girl, who, he'd fallen in love with. She destroyed him from the inside out. Fairies think they have some right to whatever they want. The worst thing is unless they show you. You never know what you're up against!' He paused and Nick raised an eyebrow at him, both he and Monroe were examples of how not all of a species was bad. Monroe seemed to read his mind.

'Look I have a good life. I don't wanna take the chance of some_thing_ messing that up for me.' He said.

'Ok, well I'm going back in, is there anything I should know?' Nick asked.

'Just watch yourself; there are all different kinds of fairies, different 'flavours' just be careful because they can get nasty.' He replied. Nick watched him and then nodded. 'I'll walk back, I gotta clear my head.' Monroe said shaking his head again in agitation.

Nick watched him and then wondered if this creature could be responsible for the deaths. It would be plausible, maybe, if she was jealous of the other singer's talents. Nick returned to the bar and the girl had disappeared, he asked the bar tender who pointed him to the back door; she had just finished her shift. Nick exited the building onto the back alley outside.

'Hey wait up.' He called after her. She was a little further up the alley and Nick wondered how on earth she wasn't cold with just a hoodie on. She turned but she didn't run.

'You're not gunna kill me are you?' She asked. She seemed a lot calmer than other creatures he had met. It gave Nick the impression she had nothing to worry about and nothing to hide.

'No, I need to ask you some questions.' He said, he was now at her side.

'Go ahead.' She said.

'Did you have anything to do with these deaths?' He pulled some pictures out of his jacket pocket.

'No.' She replied simply.

'But you're a fairy?' he questioned.

'That's a little racist' she replied. Nick raised his eyebrows at her and she continued a hand on her hip. 'Judging all creatures on the few, anyway, yes I am, well no I'm not, it's hard to explain. I'm a pari or an elemental it depends which way you look at it and that's just from my mother's side. I don't know what my dad was but I know I've been around longer then I should have.' She babbled a little.

'An elemental…' Nick said, he was trying to remember if he'd heard of them, what he'd read. He was scanning through books and articles in his head, searching his mind when she spoke again.

'A Pari is a fairy born out of fire, that's what my mother was and as I inherited her 'abilities' with fire I'm guessing that makes me an elemental. I don't know, I've never really been interested in classing myself as something. I know I'm not a wolf or a pig or I know I can't scale buildings. Is that weird? That I'm not really interested in where I came from.' She replied.

'No, no I guess not, I only learnt about my ancestors recently so… Nick by the way Nick Burkhardt.' He said holding out a hand to shake. She took it and he found her hand was hot, very hot and he let go.

'Sorry,' she said pulling her hand away. 'I'm Alice Shriver.'

'Do you know about the murders?' he asked.

'Course I know.' She replied matter of factly. 'Everyone knows, did I know them, no. Bands come in and out all the time. I get paid for singing there from time to time. You know, when there's nothing else on but generally I just do it for fun, you know like a hobby. Gary who owns the bar likes my voice that's why he asks me to do it. The regulars seem to enjoy it too. I mean I'm no star or anything.' She smiled at this. Nick watched as her eyes changed from blue to green. It was subtle and he figured to the untrained eye unnoticeable. Alice watched Nick for a minute.

'Where were you the night of the murders?' he asked.

'Working and I've got a bar full of witnesses. I hear their vocals were maimed anyway, I wouldn't know how to do that, all I know how to do is burn a house to the ground. So when charcoaled singers start turning up then maybe you can come to me.' She smiled. Nick remembered what Monroe had said about being careful around her but she seemed genuine. He did wonder if this had something to do with what she was though, maybe she could influence people like the bluebeard. She wasn't really giving him any reason, (other than the fact she was an otherworldly being), to suspect she had murdered those singers though.

'I could keep my eye out at the bar if you like. I'll let you know if there's anyone crazy hanging around next time a…' a thud sound seemed to echo into the darkness and suddenly time seemed to slow down. Nick watched as Alice sunk to her knees. There was a metal pole sticking out of her stomach it had gone straight through. Nick looked around and spotted coat tails, he ran after them quickly, as he came to the end of the alley gun in his hand though he realised he had lost the perp and ran back to where Alice was sat, knees bent on the ground.

On closer inspection he saw the metal was an arrow, the tip was sticking out of her back, she was shaking and trying to tug on it but her hands were slippery with blood. Her white top was now covered in blood below her chest. Nick took her hands to stop her pulling at the arrow.

'We've gotta get you to a hospital.' He said reaching for his cell phone.

'No, you can't, I mean, I just need to get it out and I'll be fine.' She babbled. Nick looked at her concerned and continued to dial.

'STOP!' she cried, there was blood in the corner of her mouth. 'I just, if we can get it out I'll heal, please.' She said.

Nick watched her for a moment and then bent down beside her, he put his hands around the arrow and she stifled a scream as he tried to pull it out. It was wedged in and Nick wasn't strong enough.

'Wait here.' He said suddenly.

'Oh yeah like I'm gunna be running anywhere.' She said in annoyance as he ran off. She was losing blood and it was making her weak and sleepy. She needed to get somewhere safe and warm and let it heal. It still hurt, just because she could heal didn't mean she liked the motions of dying which is what her body was doing at the moment.

Nick pulled the car around and helped her onto the back seat, without thinking he started driving.

'Alice, Alice talk to me.' He said. Alice had fallen silent though she was on her side, blood at the corners of her mouth. Her eyes were closed, now he had no option to follow the road he was taking he didn't know where she lived. He considered the hospital but then he wondered how doctors and nurses would react if they pulled a metal arrow out of a half dead girl and she suddenly healed before them. Nick kept calm. There was only one place he could take her now.


	3. Chapter 3: Not So Dangerous

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or the characters. **_

_**I've made up a few characters and invented a few things and some names yes are made up, I've tried researching but I can't find exactly what I want so I thought fuck it this is fiction after all. =) Beware their maybe some smut, sexual scenes, violence. I bloody love Grimm and Monroe, please R&R even if you don't like =)PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, WHAT YOU LIKE WHAT YOU DON'T DO YOU WANT TO SEE MORE? =)**_

_** Yes it's been amended like the others =)**_

* * *

><p>'Monroe, Monroe, open up. Alice, come on stay with me.' Nick was butting Monroe's door with his head. He had driven Alice to the only place he thought he could. He did feel a little bad that he kept turning up on Monroe's doorstep. He didn't know where else he could turn though.<p>

This latest problem, the reason he was on Monroe's doorstep now was because he couldn't take Alice home he didn't know where she lived. He couldn't take her to his own house that would require too much explaining. The hospital was a no go and Monroe was the closest thing he had to a friend in the Grimm world. When he thought about it he and Monroe were probably friends now, they'd had a few social drinks together, so surely that qualified them as friends right?

'Monroe.' He said banging on the door again. He had no free hands and if Monroe didn't open the door soon people were bound to hear and come out. Monroe only had to open the door a little and Nick barged his way in the bloodied body in his hands.

'Jeez. No hello, wait hang on you can't bring that in here, is that blood? Who did you kill? Don't put her down there I just cleaned…' too late. Nick put Alice down on Monroe's sofa.

'I need your help, we've gotta get this thing out of her.' Nick said gesturing to the arrow. Alice coughed a little but didn't open her eyes and her head flopped to the side.

'Don't you think you should take her to the hospital!' cried Monroe he had his hand over his nose trying not to smell the blood.

'She said I couldn't. She said if we can get that thing out of her she'll heal. Those were her words, I couldn't take her home, I don't know her address and I couldn't take her to my house because I'm pretty sure Juliette would be a little freaked out.' Nick said. He yanked on the arrow again and Alice let out a groan.

'Woah, hang on you can't just yank that thing!' Monroe said moving closer hand still over his mouth. 'Hang on! No she's that fairy from the bar. She can't be in here Nick! She's dangerous.' Monroe said shaking his head and pacing. Nick suddenly noticed he was in a bathrobe and wondered how late it was.

'She's not… she's not dangerous or a fairy. She's a pari or an elemental, or something she's not really sure. Please, look just help me get that thing out of her, let her heal and then she'll be gone.' Nick said stopping Monroe in his tracks. He was pleading. Monroe met Nick's eyes for a second and then looked to the blue haired girl on the couch. There was now blood all over the place. He could smell it strongly and had to fight himself, control himself, instead of focusing on the blood he tried focusing on the way she looked, she had blood all over her so this didn't help.

'Fine!' Monroe sighed. He moved towards her slowly and slipped his hands around the arrow. Nick watched anxiously, Monroe seemed so much more graceful then he did and the arrow in his hands seemed to just slide out of her body. She whimpered a little and then went limp. Monroe took the arrow out the back and it took all his strength not to lick the blood from it, it smelt so nice, blood always smelt nice but the smoky scent that wafted off it didn't help.

Suddenly Nick was in his kitchen stealing dish cloths off the side. There was blood pouring out of the wound and Monroe wondered if they had done the right thing in taking the arrow out. Nick pushed the towel onto the wound trying to stem the bleeding; he threw one towel away and went to pick up another but Monroe stopped him.

'Well I'll be…' he said a little in wonder. Nick looked down at the wound. The fibres of her body were slowly knitting themselves back together; from the inside out he watched as suddenly the hole that had been there before began to disappear, until nothing but a small red round scar sat beneath the hole in her clothes.

'And that's why I couldn't take her to the hospital.' Nick said.

'Oh yeah I can imagine the doctor's would have had a field day with that.' Monroe replied. 'Ok now you can get her out of here.' He added gesturing to the door.

'Monroe come on, she's one of you, just let her stay here tonight. I'll come by first thing and pick her up.' Nick said. He couldn't just take a strange girl with blood all over her home.

'That thing is nothing like me. Are you serious? What if she wakes up and burns my house down.' Monroe moaned.

'I don't think she's like that.' Nick replied. 'Hey have you got a t-shirt or something?'

'Now you want my clothes too?' he sighed and threw his arms up in frustration. 'It never ends!' he muttered as he went to fetch something. Nick took a small knife of the side and split open Alice's top.

'Woah, woah, seriously?' Monroe said coming back in. He glanced at Alice for a second, she was pale the blood standing out on her skin. Nick took the t-shirt off him and dressed Alice as if she were a doll; he threaded one arm through a sleeve with difficulty. Monroe gave in and held her up while Nick finished dressing her. He made the mistake of inhaling, the smell of her blood hitting him strong and filling his lungs. The scent of blood was an irritant at the best of times but she smelled like bbq. He took a step back from her immediately.

'Ok, I'll be back in the morning to pick her up, ok?' Nick said, it was more of an order then a request.

Monroe sighed and didn't even say a goodbye to Nick as he left. He sat down in the arm chair opposite the couch and watched Alice. If Nick thought Monroe was leaving a fairy of any kind on her own in his living room, he had another thing coming, especially not one that could play with fire. Monroe stared at her for a while, just watching waiting for her to suddenly wake up and run out. She didn't though, she shivered a little. Monroe wondered if it was even possible for her to get cold, he wasn't cold. She shivered again and stirred a little.

'Fine!' said Monroe and he stood up and pulled the big chequered blanket he owned out from the cabinet. He threw it over her and ensured her shoulders were covered. The scent hit him again. He shook his head ignoring it and resumed his place on the armchair, watching and waiting.

* * *

><p>Alice stirred in the morning. She rubbed a hand across the spot where the arrow had been, it was still a little tender. She looked up and realised she was in an unfamiliar place. Her eyes darted around the room taking everything in and she wondered if this was the Detectives house. She looked down and found she was wearing an odd t-shirt rather than her favourite white shirt. This one was a dark green it smelt like coffee. She hoped she wasn't alone in the house. She stood up and looked around she poked her head around the kitchen and found no one.<p>

'Detective Burkhardt?' she said. She didn't like the prickling feeling she was getting in her neck as she put a foot slowly on the stairs. She did it as lightly as she could. Slowly she moved up the stairs and suddenly a figure appeared at the top. That certainly wasn't the detective from last night. He had jeans and no shirt on and his face changed. A Blutbad, a wolf, her hands became hot as she realised she might be in danger a small blue flame danced over her fingers, she leapt down the stairs as did Monroe and made to run.

He was faster than her though. Stronger too, he threw her against the wall by her throat as Nick suddenly came through the door. Monroe's hand was crushing her throat, she was trying to breathe but it was catching. He was going to have her head off at this rate. She put a hand on his wrist and let the heat surge through her so that he jumped back.

'What the hell is going on?' Nick asked. He directed his question at Monroe but Alice answered.

'Apparently some people are a little body conscious.' She joked rubbing her neck. Monroe pulled a t-shirt on quickly rubbing his wrist where she had singed the hair.

'She was on my stairs all flamey.' Monroe said to Nick pointing to Alice.

'There were no flames.' Alice said to Nick one eyebrow raised. Monroe was pissed now.

'It's hands were on fire!' Monroe repeated.

'My name is Alice, and for the record, I'd just woken up in a strange house after someone tried to kill me the night before. You weren't the detective, it was a natural reaction. There was no need to attack!' she said.

'There's every reason to attack when one of you are in my house.' Monroe retorted angrily.

'One of me?' she scoffed. 'And what am I exactly.'

'I know what your kind do. I know how you manipulate people. I know exactly what you're capable of.' He retorted a low growl rumbled in his chest.

'I think we better go.' Said Nick, he could see Monroe was getting angrier and angrier.

'Where's my shirt?' she said suddenly eyeing Nick.

'We had to cut it.' He replied.

'I don't care. Where is it?' she asked again. Nick pointed to it still on the floor from last night, crusted with blood. She noticed there was surprisingly little on Monroe's couch. Alice pulled off her shirt and Monroe saw her back was scarred, in several ways. There were two large claw marks that ran in between her shoulder blades and then, where the fat which curved in at her waist spread out over her hip, he noticed what seemed like a burn. He averted his eyes. She pulled on the blood stained shirt and tied the two blood stained ends together.

'I'll pay for your couch cleaned. You know maybe you shouldn't judge us all on the same token.' She said, Monroe had clearly offended her. 'Oh and thank you for allowing me to recover on your couch, it's much appreciated.' She smiled angrily and turned forcing the t-shirt into Nick's hands pointedly. If it wasn't bad enough that Grimm's were after them, creatures had to judge each other. Alice was nothing like those other fairies she'd hear about, because she didn't want to be and made a point of not being. Now she was angry and frustrated and she had to watch her temper as her hands felt hot again.

'I'll come by later with that case.' Nick said throwing the t-shirt to Monroe and turning to leave.

'Of beer I hope!' Monroe called after him.

He hoped he never saw that stupid fairy again. He made to punch the wall and then stopped himself, he breathed deeply instead. Nick better bring beer later. Monroe screwed the shirt up in his hands. It smelt like she had last night, smoky. It smelt good though, edible, he felt a rush. The instinct to hunt rising up. He supressed it, his face shifted to wolf form and he shook his head again and threw the t-shirt into the sink and covered it with water.


	4. Chapter 4: Investigation

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or the characters. **_

_**I've made up a few characters and invented a few things and some names yes are made up, I've tried researching but I can't find exactly what I want so I thought fuck it this is fiction after all. =) Beware their maybe some smut, sexual scenes, violence. I bloody love Grimm and Monroe, please R&R even if you don't like =)PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, WHAT YOU LIKE WHAT YOU DON'T DO YOU WANT TO SEE MORE? =)**_

_** Yes it's been amended like the others =)**_

* * *

><p>Alice kept her word. At 3oclock the next day a cleaner appeared at Monroe's door. Alice had paid him to come in and ensure the couch was sparkling and that any other traces of blood were removed. The cleaner was true to his word. There was no trace of Alice left in the house when he had finished not even the smell of her lingered. The cleaner who was a creature and had a keen sense of smell gave Monroe a knowing glance when he reached the couch and set to work. Monroe concentrated exceptionally hard on clock making that day. He did feel guilty about the way he had judged Alice, but in the end he accepted the fact that he would probably never see her again and put it down to one bad night.<p>

Nick had asked Alice to avoid the bar for a few days but she refused. She also refused police protection, adamant she could take care of herself. She didn't want help. She was however nervous at home on her own though, her mind kept wandering to a figure in the shadows, she had never really been scared, but now she was nervous. She didn't know who they were and that scared her. Previously when she had been attacked she had known who had attacked her and she hadn't been scared, these were real life beings, and while it had been a solid real creature who had attacked her, they had been hidden in the shadows and so for the moment were nothing more than just that, a shadow and therefore they could be anywhere. They could be anything.

She tried to keep herself busy. She turned up the music and sang her heart out. She put the TV on, baked, trying a variety of different things to occupy her mind. The trouble was Alice wasn't good at a lot of things; dancing wasn't her forte. As much as she danced around to music she could never dance for fitness. It wouldn't work she'd end up breaking something. S

he couldn't write, the words just didn't seem to come out on the paper and she could never finish stories ever. She had a games console but she had to be in the mood to play on it. She enjoyed walking in the woods but she didn't have the time today.

She wasn't a good cook either, she tried to experiment with food but it always went wrong. Everything always ended up disgusting or burnt. After playing music for a while Alice pulled out her easel and big sketch pad and started to paint, something she was relatively good at. She painted until it was time for work. Even this made her think of the attack though. She painted a beautiful forest but a figure still loomed in the shadow.

She thought about the victims of the serial killer and wondered if the same person had attacked her but she went against this theory; for a start that person had shot her with an arrow not slit her throat and damaged her vocal chords. She didn't tell Gary about what had happened when she arrived at work the next day. She just kept quiet and went about her business, she didn't want them worrying or telling her to go home.

She'd pulled on her denim shorts and thick black tights and a black vest top. She was behind the bar cleaning glasses when Nick came in, he scanned the room as he entered. He didn't look happy to see her behind the bar.

'Hey, what can I get you?' smiled Maggie the other barmaid who was on shift with Alice.

'It's ok, Maggie. I got this.' Alice smiled finishing cleaning the glass she had in her hand.

'I thought I told you to stay home?' Nick said to her.

'What can I say? I don't react to well to orders.' Alice smiled. 'What do you want anyway?'

'A beer.' He replied.

'There are several more bars in Portland, which I think would be more up your street. What do you really want?' she asked again matter of factly as she put his beer down on the table, her hair was in a platt again to the side with her fringe left to hang.

'I wanted to see if anyone was in here acting suspicious after what happened.' He said. 'When someone gets shot it's sort of my job to investigate.' He smiled back. Taking a swig and looking around the room again.

'Hey keep your voice down will you! You haven't told anyone have you?' she asked looking around a little nervously.

'No, I thought it best not to go into work and try and explain how you're still standing after taking an arrow straight through you.' Nick swigged from his beer again and glanced around the room. He noticed that on the other side of the bar Gary had a tail poking through the back of his pants. He shook his leg and it disappeared as he served an older woman. So the bar tender was a creature too. That was interesting.

'I heard about the girl over on Gatiss Lane.' Alice said wiping out some more glasses. 'Same as the others?' she asked. Nick nodded solemnly. There had been another murder last night.

'Which means the person who attacked you and the murderer can't be the same person.' Nick said.

'Unless there's more than one of them' Alice replied. 'She was in here, not the night she died a few days before. I think she went onto somewhere else though, I don't remember who she talked too, before you ask.' She added. 'The other guys were also in here. I remember them. They came in a few times. I think it's when they were in town. I normally speak to most people in here when I'm on shift, especially the bands and singers. If I don't speak to everyone, I at least see most people. It's not that big as you can see.' She added, gesturing to the surrounding bar.

'You seem to get on well with the patrons' Nick said. 'Maybe you can help get something more out of them.'

'How tactful Detective, look I already told you I'm not one of those fairies, you shouldn't listen to everything your Bludbad tells you.' She said, a disgruntled look passed across her face.

'I just meant because your friends with them.' Nick replied politely.

'I'm not friends with everyone in here. It's just that we get quite a regular custom so you get to know people. Then again though I only know what they choose to tell me.' She added. Nick watched as she collected glasses from the bar, when she'd gathered enough she loaded up the dishwasher hidden underneath the bar and then after serving a few more customers came back to Nick. 'I'm not one of those ones either, that can you know influence people. I'd never want to be, I already told you I don't exactly know what I am but I know what I'm not.'

She served a few customers in silence as Nick drank his beer and watched the big TV screen over the far side of the bar which was showing the news of the murders. They were dubbing him the Singer Slasher, the newspapers had started running with puns to lighten the mood. One paper had even gone with 'Another One Bites The Dust' which had amused Sgt. Wu a lot.

'What are you still doing here?' asked Alice curiously. She leant her elbows onto the bar and rested her head on her hands.

'Investigating and making sure no one else has any arrows sticking out of their chests.' He replied.

'It wasn't my chest. Isn't your fiancé pissed that you're here?' she asked sounding genuinely interested, not in the sense that she wanted Nick or wanted to know how his relationship was. Nick got a sense that she was more interested in Juliette's welfare. He wondered if she'd had a boyfriend who was on the force, or who had cheated on her. She didn't need to worry though Nick's heart belonged solely to Juliette and even if it didn't Alice was far from his type.

'No she knows I'm working late. Look I've only got two friends who know about this Grimm stuff and one of them is a little more accepting then the other so shoot me for hanging around.' He said watching her for a moment. She was staring out the bar window across the road. Nick looked the way she had but there was nothing there.

'Detective please! Why I do declare you have known me all but five minutes and you're calling me a friend, shouldn't you buy me a drink first.' She mocked him in a southern accent. Nick simply raised an eyebrow at her. 'Here,' she said handing him a small a4 poster from behind the bar. It was printed on blue paper. 'Every fortnight we have a special kind of night, it's like party time in here. We have a laugh and drinks, it gets really busy. Everyone comes in from lawyers and stock brokers to students and busboys. Some of the regulars, not many mind, but some disappear because of how crowded it gets.' She said.

Nick looked at her curiously for a moment, Alice looked at him, was he just playing dumb or did he really not know what she was getting at?

'It gets really busy, crowded. Hard to tell who is talking to who. So if somebody is scouting people in here it would be hard to tell, maybe you should come back with your fiancé or your cop partner. Then you can keep your eyes and ears out?' said Alice, her eyes widening trying to make him understand. Nick suddenly nodded in understanding.

'Or nose.' Nick said, his eyes had glazed over, he was thinking about something.

' Nose?' Alice replied confused, 'Did you find out what had actually happened to the voices?' Alice asked curiously pulling another beer from under the counter and breaking his train of thought.

'Our coroner said that, they seem to have been paralysed, she can't find out how it happened though; it could be a number of things.' Nick said as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

'It might not be one of us.' Alice said watching his face.

'What do you mean?' Nick asked.

'I mean, it might not be a creature, it might be just another screwed up human. The vocal cord thing could be a surgeon or someone who knows about these things.' Alice said.

'Yeah, I know, look thanks.' Nick said taking the poster of the bar he swigged some more of the beer and then left. He pulled out his cell phone when he got back to his car.

'Hey, listen, I need your nose.' He said down the phone. 'There's a bottle in it if you help me out.'

'I can't be bought with booze.' Monroe replied.

'Can we cut the crap? You get a kick out of helping me out and being in on investigations, I know that, you know that, so why don't you stop playing the distant card and just help me out?' Nick said suddenly in annoyance. Monroe's surly act was starting to get annoying, considering Monroe and Nick had been out for a beer a few times and Monroe had actually been to Nick's house it was annoying.

'Fine!' Monroe sighed down the phone. 'But I still want the booze.' Monroe enjoyed this act because it got him beer. He did enjoy being in on the investigations, while it messed up his routines it gave him a little bolt of excitement that was lacking in his life.


	5. Chapter 5: Easy As ABC

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or the characters. **_

_**I've made up a few characters and invented a few things and some names yes are made up, I've tried researching but I can't find exactly what I want so I thought fuck it this is fiction after all. =) Beware their maybe some smut, sexual scenes, violence. I bloody love Grimm and Monroe, please R&R even if you don't like =)PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, WHAT YOU LIKE WHAT YOU DON'T DO YOU WANT TO SEE MORE? =)**_

_** Yes it's been amended like the others =)**_

* * *

><p>'Oh god it would have to be crazy pop night.' Said Monroe as he walked into the bar, it was heaving with people and it was only 8oclock. Nick was already at the bar. He'd saved Monroe a seat and he pulled up next to him. On a stool, Monroe sniffed the air and got nothing distinctive, just the smell of the humans around him and the different foods and the drinks that were being served.<p>

'Have you seen anything?' Monroe asked ordering a beer and he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Alice wasn't the one who gave it to him, mainly so he could apologise.

As one song stopped another began and people were suddenly on stage. Alice was clad in a pencil dress that highlighted the curve over her hips. She was by no means thin, but she wasn't exactly fat either, she had picked this dress for the purpose of hiding all the little lumps and bumps she didn't like. It was multi-coloured and on closer inspection was covered in old horror b-movie posters. A black jacket covered her shoulders, hiding the scars. Her hair was down today, it fell in waves around her shoulders. The different shades of blue and black dancing in the light, she had a smile on her pink lips and her eyes were framed with thick black eyeliner.

Monroe barely looked up. He was irritated this wasn't his kind of music.

'You had to bring me here tonight, couldn't have been any other night could it?' He groaned.

Nick simply laughed at him. There were three of them singing, performing a rendition of ABC by Jackson 5. One man had bobbed up from behind the bar and singing along the others had been integrated into the crowd. Monroe hung his head, this was cheesy and made him uncomfortable, but if this was what happened every two weeks he could to some extent understand why the place was packed. It generated an exciting atmosphere which everyone could be a part of.

Nick disappeared to the toilet and Monroe focused on his bottle until a long pair of legs in blue tights appeared at the side of him. Monroe looked up and saw Alice on the bar top, singing. The two men she was singing with suddenly appeared either side to help her down and as she brushed past him Monroe caught the smell of her hair, it smelt of green apples. He followed her legs and waist as they returned to the stage; Nick returned and broke his concentration. She didn't seem to have recognised him.

'Anything?' asked Nick.

'Not yet.' Monroe said and the barmaid from before appeared in front of them. She was taller than Alice with black hair that was straight down her back. She had large plump lips and high cheekbones, her chin came to a point. She was wearing gloves and ripped clothes, it made Monroe want to say 'Very Gothic' and raise a toast sarcastically. He resisted though.

'Beer?' she said leaning forward and giving him and Nick a flash of her cleavage.

'Two,' Nick replied.

'Think, I'm going to need more then that if this continues.' Monroe said disdainfully.

'Preaching to the choir.' the barmaid replied.

'If you don't like it that much why are you…. Oh wait, now I get it' Alice said, she turned to Nick a grin on her face. 'Or Nose.' She laughed a little and her eyes changed colour again. One of the two males had begun singing now.

'What?' Monroe said annoyed at the 'in joke'. She looked pretty when she smirked like that, the thought was conscious before he could stop it. _No _he thought _he didn't like the way she smirked, that stupid pink lipstick and blue hair._ _Who wants blue hair? _ He thought to himself angrily. 'Besides it wasn't my choice.' Monroe added.

'Awww good boy.' Alice smirked at him her eyes meeting his. She was trying to be nice and flirty but there was anger underneath it. Clearly she had not forgotten what he'd said about her.

'So have you seen anything yet? Any regulars?' asked Nick sensing the tension rolling off them. Nick wished they'd get along. He could use the help when it came to this world of the 'Grimm'

'They're nearly all regulars Nick.' Alice rolled her eyes at him.

'Is there a pig in here?' asked Monroe rudely.

'So what if there is?' Alice retorted a little protectively.

'There is, there's a Bauerschwein in here.' Monroe said again sniffing the air. Nick eyeballed him as Alice put a hand on her hip in frustration. She could feel the heat in her body and stopped it before it could take over. Monroe was eyeing Gary who was over the other side of the bar.

'Lay a finger on him and it won't be roast pork on the menu.' Alice growled glaring at him.

'So that's what he is.' Nick said remembering the tail.

'Yeah and he hates it, he wishes he was human, he likes making people happy. That's why he owns this place, that's why he does nights like this.' She said calming herself.

'Hey come on you're up!' said one of the boys from before putting his hands on Alice's shoulders and grinning. 'Who are these?' he asked eyeing Nick and Monroe.

'This is Nick and Monroe.' Alice said gesturing to them. Her distaste at Monroe being there was evident. 'This is Jono, and this is Daniel.' She said gesturing to the man behind her, Jono had a chiselled jaw large brilliant blue eyes and a thick head of hair shaped on the top of his head. He had his hands on Alice's shoulders, his head resting on her blue hair. Monroe felt a pang of something.

Daniel was plumper and taller than Jono with blonde hair. He nodded his head towards Monroe and Nick but Jono was a little more enthusiastic. He shook each of their hands over Alice's shoulder and then kissed her cheek lightly.

'Come on.' He said. Alice followed them back to the stage and continued performing. Monroe watched them and wondered just what the relationship between Alice and Jono was.

Nick and Monroe left at around 11o'clock they'd not had a hint of anyone acting suspicious, they tried to keep a track on who spoke to who but they couldn't. It was too busy. They left and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Alice was one of the last people out of the bar that night. She helped Gary to clear up and put the bar in order before tomorrow. She would be back again, as the nights got darker the bar got busier. Tomorrow was a Friday and while most clubs would be teaming, Vixen's would be relatively quiet for a Friday night, it usually buzzed with people who were pre-drinking before heading on out to a club. Alice finished for the evening at around 12:30am and left through the back exit onto the alley. As she stepped out though she felt uneasy, two nights ago she had been lying there blood pooling from her body. It wasn't her blood that was in the air though tonight. Alice walked a little down the alley constantly checking over her shoulder. As she glanced back again she tripped on something in the dark. She looked down and saw a familiar body, lying in the street. Alice pulled out her phone and used the light on it to try and see if it was just a drunken customer. She grabbed the body by the shoulder and turned it. The face was lit up and Alice reeled back hand over her mouth, she was scared she didn't want to scream and instead she scrolled through her cell phone to Nick's number.<p>

Nick was lay in bed with Juliette nuzzled against him when his phone suddenly rang making him jump. He was already awake, pondering who or what was killing the singers. It worried him that the only lead they had was a bar. That it was the only thing that linked them. Juliette stirred a little and he kissed her forehead and rolled away from her. Picking up his phone in the dark it flashed, no number just the word unknown. Juliette stirred and he kissed her again and covered her over with the duvet, moving out of the room onto the landing.

'Hello?' he whispered.

'Nick?' A voice whispered back. 'It's Alice.'

'Alice, why are you whispering?' Nick said.

'Nick, it's Jono, he's dead. I'm in the alley outside work. His throats slit. What should I do?' she asked panicked, she'd look back on this later and feel a little foolish for calling Nick first rather than the actual police.

Within twenty minutes the street was closed off and Nick and Hank were questioning Alice. Hank was more than a little grumpy because he'd been woken up. The Singer Slasher had struck again and this time for Alice it was a little too close to home. She answered their questions in a monosyllabic tone. Jono had been her friend, a good friend. She sat silent in the police car on the way home. She hadn't even seen him leave. She started reminiscing in the police car, thinking about all the times they had sung together. She thought about the nights they had drunk together.

By the time she got home Alice, resided to simply remember the good times with Jono and try not to let grief overcome her. She settled the internal argument between the grief and the need to continue forward simply by telling herself over and over that Jono was dead there was nothing she could do. Except keep a keen eye out for whoever had done this and aid Nick in any way she could. Jono would live on in little ways in those he had met.

Hank had given Nick food for thought when he asked him if he thought Alice could have killed her fellow singers. Nick had refused the claim, but he thought about what Monroe had told him. Nick couldn't help but wonder if Alice would kill the other singers. Maybe she was jealous because they were better than her? There was no denying she was good at certain songs, but her voice didn't seem to have a huge range. Then again she had alibis for both instances. No. Nick didn't believe it could have been Alice. His gut was telling him that there was something more to this case, something more than just jealousy.


	6. Chapter 6: Keep Calm And Carry On

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or the characters. **_

_**I've made up a few characters and invented a few things and some names yes are made up, I've tried researching but I can't find exactly what I want so I thought fuck it this is fiction after all. =) Beware their maybe some smut, sexual scenes, violence. I bloody love Grimm and Monroe, please R&R even if you don't like =)PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, WHAT YOU LIKE WHAT YOU DON'T DO YOU WANT TO SEE MORE? =)**_

_** Yes it's been amended like the others =)**_

* * *

><p>Alice woke with a start on Saturday morning after having eventually dropped off at around 7am. Friday had been bad, she'd not been able to go in work, spent half the day in the police station going over and over all the different victims and when she'd seen them. Who in the bar she thought might have a reason to kill. The second half she'd cleaned and scrubbed her apartment from top to bottom and then realising she hated it clean had tried to scruff it up a little again.<p>

She tried to keep herself busy but her mind still wandered. She went into the forest for a walk but this didn't occupy her mind and she soon headed back. Friday evening the image of Jono on the floor kept creeping back into her mind. It bothered Alice that he had died alone and despite her resolution to not let the death depress her, it did make her angry.

Alice had been dreaming, which was why she had woken startled, she was dreaming about claws and teeth and a figure in the shadows in the forest. Watching her and waiting, Jono had appeared and she had watched unable to help like some sick horror film as the shadow had stolen his voice and then his life.

Alice looked at the time. It was 1:30pm, she groaned and rolled over she wasn't at work until six. She moved the hair out of her face and looked at the ring on her finger smiling. It was a simple silver band with simple star cut into it. Jono had convinced her to treat herself when she'd been looking through the catalogue at work.

Alice lay there thinking for a while about nothing in particular, right now her bed felt like the most amazing place in the world. She was comfortable and was thinking about how comfortable she was and about how the world outside could have simply disappeared and she wouldn't even notice. She didn't want to go back to sleep. She was already overtired and out of sync. Alice was shocked when she checked her phone again, it was half 3 and she'd been lay there thinking for 2 hours. She jumped up to get ready for work.

At 5:15pm Alice left dressed in a pair of dark blue denim jeans, a black vest-top and a red chequered shirt which she buttoned half way so it hid the small muffin top she had around her waist. Alice wasn't proud of the fat around her waist but she was too lazy to try dieting and it didn't really make her self-conscious. She managed to dress so she hid this part of her but also so she felt comfortable and good about herself. Alice knew that if she took the shirt off people would be able to see the scars but generally she didn't care about that either. They were a part of her and there was nothing she could do about that. They were hidden more so she wouldn't get angry and argumentative when idiotic customers made nasty comments about them.

Most people were indifferent towards them; they would look with interest for a while and then find something else to look at, unlike Cara, who was the main attraction at Vixens, a stunning bar maid; who men and women alike couldn't take their eyes off. Alice headed off to work. It usually took around forty minutes from her house to the bar. Alice couldn't really afford a car, and had better things to spend her money on then the bus, so she walked, IPod always in her ears, music blaring.

* * *

><p>Monroe pulled up outside the bar and looked in, there was Alice, serving drinks and food same as ever. She looked nice, she had her hair down again Monroe liked that and he wondered if it had the same smell of apples as it had done yesterday.<p>

'What am I even doing here?' he said in annoyance to himself. 'Doing Nick a favour,' He replied to himself, even though Nick hadn't asked him. Monroe hadn't heard from Nick since the Thursday but he had read about Jono's murder in the paper and he didn't think it would hurt if he went back to the bar. It had taken Monroe all day of going back and forth to decide to actually go. He had been sat at the desk trying to piece together the inner workings of a cuckoo clock when he'd slipped up for the fourth time, slammed the clock down and got into his car.

Monroe told himself that he was just going to try and sniff something out. To help Nick, it couldn't hurt if he was in there grabbing a drink and he picked up on the scent of something. This was of course masking the real reason he wanted to go. He couldn't admit it but Monroe wanted to ensure Alice was safe. He wanted to see her again. He watched through the window as one of a group of rowdy men slapped her behind and he growled a little at her discomfort. Since their interaction she wouldn't leave his head and he found it ridiculous. He didn't even know her, but the more he tried to fight it the more he thought about her.

'You ok?' Melissa asked Alice. It was the fourth time she'd asked her. Melissa was another barmaid who worked with Alice, she was lovely, petit and plump she was younger then Alice and a little naïve. Melissa was also a little clumsy so Gary preferred her to stay behind the bar and serve rather than running around trying to dish out food or weave between the people. Tonight however was busier than expected so Melissa was trying to help the best she could despite the fact she'd already dropped at least two plates of food. She was trying her best to keep cheerful.

'Fine, just watch yourself over there.' Alice said pointing to a group of men at the opposite end of the bar.

'Want me to get rid of them?' Geoff asked, he was a regular at the bar a big traditional biker, with large tattooed arms which he always had on show. He had a lot of love for the bar and for the people who worked there and had kicked many a customer out who had insulted either Gary or the staff. He was married to Hannah a former barmaid, who came in the bar often with him. Hannah worked as a nurse now so when she was on nightshifts you could guarantee that Geoff would be at Vixens.

'No but if he touches my ass again I'm going to break his fingers.' Alice replied smiling and grabbing two plates from the back hatch, taking them out. The group of men were a little rowdier then the normal customers, but Alice had handled people like this before and they usually quietened down after a while; these guys however didn't seem to be slowing. They were in suits and ties and were all from different banks on some business trip. As Alice rushed past the door, Monroe entered. She saw him and nodded but didn't say hello. She continued giving out food trying to ignore the male mutterings from the corner of the room.

'Hi, what can I get you?' Melissa smiled cheerily at Monroe.

'A beer.' He replied handing over some money and following Alice around the room with his eyes. She seemed a little stressed. As Melissa handed back his change she dropped half of it on the floor.

'Sorry,' she said a worried look crossing her face.

Alice rubbed her hands over her face and flicked out her hair before tucking it behind her ears. She was avoiding Monroe and he didn't really blame her. He figured she was still pissed because of the comments he'd made or that she thought he didn't like her much, so, there wasn't much point in making small talk.

'Do you know him?' Cara asked sidling up beside her. She was a lot taller than Alice, who looked up to answer her.

'Who?' Alice asked. Cara nodded her head in Monroe's direction, he was looking around the bar.

'Friend of a friend.' Alice replied.

'He's pretty tasty Alice.' Cara said her eyes glowing. She had been trying to set Alice up for months with various patrons.

'Don't.' Alice said smiling at her and shaking her head.

'I'm just saying…' Cara began.

'Cara, stop! Please.' Alice replied. The laughter suddenly started up from the other end of the bar again.

'I'm surprised she can get her trotters around it.' Said one of the rowdy men in suits, they were laughing at Melissa and making pig noises. Melissa hadn't noticed yet. She was too busy trying to balance plates. They continued and Alice put the pint down in front of its respective customer a little harshly, spilling most of it on the bar.

'Alice. Ignore them.' Cara said to her, Alice ignored her though and marched over.

'Cut the crap.' Alice said to them quietly.

'Excuse me.' The loudest guy replied.

'Cut the crap and keep your comments to yourself.' Alice said.

'Oooh feisty. You can definitely come back with me.' He retorted putting a hand on her arm.

Alice ripped her hand away. 'I'd rather go home with a corpse.' She snarled. Monroe watched the tip of the beer bottle paused on his lips. He had to supress a growl that was forming.

'Come on avatar I'll show you a good time. You're not gunna get a better offer in this place.' He shouted down the bar at her. He raised his beer to Monroe expecting a nod of solidarity, Monroe ignored him.

'Can I get another beer?' Monroe said as she passed him.

'Sure.' She replied flatly and grabbed him one handing him his change quickly. Their hands touched for the briefest of moments and Monroe found he wanted to grab it and just hold it for a moment.

'You don't have to put up with that.' He said, gesturing to the idiots at the end of the bar.

'Right.' She said raising her eyebrows. 'Look, I'm guessing Nick sent you here. Those.' She gestured back to the end of the bar. 'Are not who you need to worry about.' She added.

Melissa dropped another tray and the men erupted into a round of mock applause. One of them stumbled over to a girl in the corner who walked away in disgust. They had turned their attentions to Cara who was doing her best to ignore it. Cara was tall, long legs, slim and trim. She had long beautiful blonde hair that flowed down her back, Cara had worked hard for her body and she liked to show it off with tight clothes that hugged every ounce of skin.

Alice looked at Monroe curiously for a moment. Why was he even here? She supressed the urge to smile and make chitchat, she knew from Nick exactly what his thoughts were on her. At the same time though she was intrigued by him, he had a look that Alice liked. He looked a little rough and yet at the same time he seemed a little lonely. Nick told her he was a clockmaker and something about him just made her want to find out more. Cara was right though, he was quite attractive.

Melissa suddenly bumped past Alice and she felt something warm on her back, she closed her eyes in dismay.

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry Alice really I was just trying to help.' Said Melissa, her face was red and she looked a little tearful. Alice didn't even want to know what was all over her shirt. She dropped the plate to the floor and the noise made the men at the other end of the bar cheer loudly again.

'Here.' She sighed pulling off the shirt to the whistles from the men at the other end of the bar. Melissa put the plate on the side it had been cheesy fries, that thing was going to smell awful on the way home. 'Stick this out the back. Tell Gary he needs to come out here and help.' She smiled. Monroe watched how calm she remained and drank from his bottle again. The men making noise at the end of the bar were starting to irritate him and he could see as he stood up and disappeared to the bathroom that he wasn't the only one.

Alice didn't think the shift could get any worse when suddenly she heard the remarks from the other end of the bar. 'Oh man that's gross.' One of the men said suddenly.

'Hey avatar I retract my offer.' The main male shouted. They were referring to her scarring which was now visible; two deep indents. Which were dark pink and contrasted with the rest of her skin, they curved off to one side as they reached the top of her shoulder. Alice shook her hair out to cover them and sighed deeply.

'I said, I RETRACT MY OFFER YOU GOT THAT!' he shouted again when she didn't respond.

'As if I'd accept an offer from scum like you' she retorted.

'You know they should have a warning written outside this place warning scarface works here.' He said to the amusement of his colleagues.

'Firstly the scars are on my back not on my face so if that was supposed to be clever it failed miserably.' She said crossing her arms furiously. 'Secondly the creatures in avatar have blue bodies not hair. Your pathetic attempts at being insulting don't even make enough sense to be insulting.'

'Duke what the hell is this bar some sort of sheltered accommodation for freaks.' He laughed and the others around him laughed. Alice was getting more and more frustrated she clenched her fists in frustration and Gary came out the back he was watching her. The bar seemed to have gone rather quiet. Monroe wondered what was going on as he returned to his seat. Alice was stood opposite the main man in the group. Monroe could see from the way she had angled herself this was not a friendly discussion.

'I suggest you leave.' She said through gritted teeth. 'Now!'

'No were quite happy here. Maybe it's you who should go home. People like you disgust me.' Alice's eyes blackened and she growled again.

'I think you should leave.'

Monroe looked up from his beer watching her. He could see the scar on her back and wondered if this was what had caused the argument. He was torn. He wanted to jump in and defend her but the last time he had tried to protect someone, a person had lost a limb.

'Alice, come on.' Gary said placing a hand on her arm. Alice was furious. Her hands were beginning to burn. She was so angry right now she didn't care if the whole bar found out what she was. Gary saw this he shook her lightly and pulled her into the back. 'I think you should leave, now.' He said again to the men. They laughed loudly and Gary pushed Alice into the back storeroom expecting the men would go on their way.

'I know Gary, I know ok, but those guys they've been on our backs all night and then calling Melissa names. They need to be taught a lesson.' She said leaning against the cool wall.

'You know, what people are like Alice.' Gary said.

'You could at least of let me punch him.' She said shaking her head. Even if she had it wouldn't have made much of an impact she wasn't very good with her fists.

'He's just some idiot banker who thinks he's better than everyone else because he wears a suit, you know his type.' He smiled at her. This wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation. Alice didn't so much mind confrontation, she wouldn't cause it but she would always stand up for herself. Gary on the other hand was passive; too passive at times he was in his fifties now and could be summed up in one of the charitable acts he did; playing Santa on the children's ward at the hospital. That was Gary all over, big lovable, nice and jolly.

Alice sighed and smiled at him gritting her teeth, Gary was a little scared that one day Alice was going to burn the bar down but he liked her too much to fire her. He acted like a father figure when he was working and the staff and patrons alike all knew that Gary would always listen to them. That he'd always lend you cab fare to get home if you needed it. Alice rolled her eyes smiled and stood up dusting herself off.


	7. Chapter 7: There's A Fire Starting

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or the characters. **_

_**I've made up a few characters and invented a few things and some names yes are made up, I've tried researching but I can't find exactly what I want so I thought fuck it this is fiction after all. =) Beware their maybe some smut, sexual scenes, violence. I bloody love Grimm and Monroe, please R&R even if you don't like =)PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, WHAT YOU LIKE WHAT YOU DON'T DO YOU WANT TO SEE MORE? =)**_

_** _**And if your looking for more Monroe fics check out If We Ever Meet Again by theatre-geek17 =)**_**_

* * *

><p>'Gary I think you'd better come out here quick.' Melissa suddenly poked her head around the door nervously. She looked on the verge of tears again. They heard a crash from the bar and both Alice and Gary jumped and hurried into the bar.<p>

'STOP!' Gary shouted but it had no effect. Geoff was wrestling two of the men who had been laughing out of the door. Monroe was squared up to the man who had insulted Alice. His stool turned over, that had been the crash. Paula and Daniel, two other patrons were fighting with the last two males. Alice could see exactly how this would escalate; Monroe was a Blutbad and she didn't want him with blood on his hands. She ran around the side and stood between Monroe and the idiotic man. Monroe was snarling. His cheek was bleeding, there was gash on it. Someone, almost definitely the man before them had hit him.

'Stop!' she said.

'Aww need a girl to protect you.' He said. Monroe snarled and Alice placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating beneath his shirt.

'Get out or I'm calling the police.' Gary said holding his phone in the air. The main male watched Monroe a moment longer and when Gary repeated himself he signalled to the others and they left.

Monroe was breathing deeply his chest rising and falling against Alice's hand and she looked up at him for moment. The blood was trickling down the side of his face.

'I'm sorry.' Alice said taking her hand, which had begun to get warm, off Monroe's chest slowly. He shook his head.

'Hey boy thanks!' Geoff said clapping a hand around Monroe's shoulder and gripping him tightly.

'What happened?' Gary said exasperated.

'They wouldn't leave. So I did what I usually do but all six of em' got up. That's when this guy gets up and starts to help. That was a hell of a punch.' He said to Monroe squeezing his shoulder again. Geoff was a lot bigger than Monroe who looked a little uncomfortable under his arm.

'Impressive.' Alice smirked. The tension that been between them before seemed to ebb away.

'Yeah well, they took that thing too far!' Geoff replied.

'You're bleeding. Come on, there's a first aid kit out back I'll clean you up.' Alice said to Monroe.

'It's fine.' He said touching his cheek. Alice shook her head at him, and gestured for him to follow her, which he did reluctantly.

Monroe breathed deeply as she led him to the small stock room at the back of the bar.

'Sit down.' She commanded gesturing to the upside down crates. Monroe did as he was told and she began fishing round for something pushing things out the way. Monroe averted his eyes as she bent forward. 'There's a first aid kit around here somewhere.' She said cheerily.

'I'm fine, really.' He said, his cheek was stinging but he would be ok. He was trying to analyse his reaction to the situation but he couldn't. He couldn't concentrate.

'I was not expecting that.' Said Monroe he moved his jaw around a little.

'It's not normally like that in here.' She smiled finding the first aid kit and pulling up a seat close to him. Their knees were almost touching. Monroe closed his eyes and sighed. His inner wolf was going crazy tonight.

'Or do you mean you weren't expecting someone to pick on me because I'm a manipulative fairy who can drive people wild.' She said raising an eyebrow. She pulled out a small antiseptic wipe.

'You shouldn't listen to everything your cop tells you.' Monroe replied echoing Alice's earlier words, he was trying to sound smart.

'Here.' Alice said and she placed the wipe on his face gently trying to clean the wound. Monroe's face tightened at the sting.

'You do it,' Alice said, 'I don't want to hurt you.' She smiled and started looking in the box again for a plaster or some small strips. The wound wasn't deep but it could do with being held together.

'I think we got off on the wrong foot.' Monroe said suddenly. Alice took his hand and moved it on to the wound because he was missing it, dabbing wildly at his cheek. She grabbed some tissue from the side and stood in front of him. Monroe could smell her again, that smoky scent she had. She smelled amazing, like burning wood, burning coals, like a BBQ in summer.

'Why? Because you insulted me?' She smiled purposely dabbing at the wound a little hard.

'Ouch.' Monroe cried. 'Well I'm sorry. I had a fairy with flaming hands in my living room I didn't really think.' He said letting out a small nervous laugh.

'Apology accepted. 'She said. He liked her smile the way her lips framed her teeth, he imagined kissing those lips, and then shook his head.

'Hey!' Alice said. She was trying to put some tape on his cheek and the fact he was shaking his head was most definitely not helping.

She moved away from him and unconsciously he wished she hadn't. She sat down opposite him admiring her work on his cheek and threw him something squashy from in a box. 'Try that, it's amazing.' She said opening her own packet. Monroe looked down and saw a brioche bar with chocolate chips in it. He'd had these before. He was pretty sure they were nothing special.

'I'm on a diet.' He said eyeing her. She was a lot more chipper and excitable when she wasn't pissed off at you. Monroe liked this.

'Oh come on a little sugar won't hurt. Here try some of mine.' She said holding it to him, he refused and she tore him some off. Monroe reluctantly took it. Alice had been right they did taste good. There seemed to be just enough of everything; not to many chocolate chips, the bread was just sweet enough, not too stodgy.

'You're right, they're pretty damn good.' He replied.

'Come on I better get back out there.' She said and gestured for him to follow his cheek all patched up. 'Gary orders them in from this special shop. They're sooo popular in a morning.' She groaned a little and he liked that. Alice was a little nervous. The adrenaline and something else was pumping in her veins, was it attraction? _Shut up, Shut up! Shut up! _She was thinking to herself.

'Should we be?' Monroe gestured to the bar he had in his hand hoping they weren't stealing.

'No that's fine, that's my personal stash. I got him to order me like 3 boxes in but I just haven't had chance to get them home yet.' She smiled and pulled him a beer from the fridge. 'You do want one right?'

'Yeah, listen I could help you get them home.' He said surprising himself. What was he playing at?

'No, it's ok. I think if I had them at home I'd go through a whole box in a few hours. Some people have Ben & Jerry's I have these!' she gestured to the wrapper.

'Hey, what can I get you?' she smiled at a couple who had just come up to the bar. She served them and a few more customers. No longer stressed she seemed a lot more relaxed like the fight had taken the tension out of her. It was odd. Monroe couldn't understand how she could just return to being so calm after the things people had said to her. Not when he found anger kept resurging in him as he watched her.

'I could drive you home.' Monroe said suddenly as she came past. He clapped a hand to his mouth, she had her back to him so didn't notice. Her hair fell down her back as she reached up to put some glasses away and Monroe saw the scars again, he found that something stirred inside him, anger.

'You've gone from hating me, too offering to drive me home. Nick will be impressed with your progress.' She smirked and returned to stocking glasses. The bar had died down a lot since the fight it was late so some people had cleared off home while others had moved onto the next night club.

'I didn't hate you.' He said sheepishly.

'No thanks.' She said to him and he found he was a little disappointed. 'I just, I always walk home. I don't mind it, I quite enjoy it.'

'I just don't think you should be walking home _alone_ at night after what's been happening.' Monroe said. He screwed his face up this was such a bad idea. Why was even suggesting this, even if she did, even if she could find him attractive, he didn't know how he was going to react around her. She seemed to be having a positive effect on him at the moment. She made him feel good in a way the diet and pilates didn't. He wondered how long this would last, right now he was filled with a mixture of adrenaline and attraction, maybe his view was a little skewed.

'I can look after myself.' She replied raising an eyebrow at him. Wondering where the change in attitude towards her had come from.

'I bet you can…' he began.

'But I for one don't want you walking home alone.' Said Gary, and he shook Monroe's hand, thanking him for his intervention before. 'Now you'll accept his offer or I'll get someone else to take you home.' Gary said. He didn't need to worry about Melissa her boyfriend picked her up every night after work.

Monroe cocked his head and smirked at her sipping from his beer. Alice gritted her teeth she didn't like being told what to do, being contained.

'Fine.' She replied crossing her arms.

* * *

><p>'So how did Nick get you?' she asked him as he drove along the road. The smell of her was distracting him a little and he was trying not to look at her.<p>

'Nick doesn't have me.' He said. Alice raised her eyebrows at him and smirked.

'No, no. Lone wolf right? Not like you help him out or anything.' she laughed.

'He bugged me and bugged me because he'd just found out he was a Grimm and his aunt had just died.' Monroe replied.

'It's just here.' Alice suddenly said. She was blushing a little, the shoddy apartment block was a far cry from the house Monroe lived in. 'Thanks' she said biting her lip.

'Thanks for patching me up.' He said. She clambered out of his car and started fishing around for her key, turning to wave at him as he pulled away.

Alice got in and binned the red shirt she'd been wearing earlier the cheese that had now dried would never come out. She sighed and threw herself down on her couch a smile passing unconsciously across her face. She shook her head in defiance. Monroe was not a nice guy. He was judgemental and a bit of an arse. He wasn't a voice fought back; he was nice and rather good looking.

'Nice guys don't like girls with scars.' She said out loud to herself and her fists balled up in defiance of the tears that were threatening to roll down her face. She hoped he wasn't going to come back to the bar again the next night. She didn't want to feel like this. She didn't want the conflicting emotions: The hope followed by the disappointment when they realised she wasn't just a bubble of happiness. When people realised she couldn't make them feel good all the time. When people realised how badly she was scarred. There was also the hope to deal with; the hope that they would like her maybe even love her, the hope that they would want her. The misreading of signals and then the disappointment when it all turned out to be just that, a misreading of a situation.


	8. Chapter 8: Constant Craving

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or the characters. **_

_**I've made up a few characters and invented a few things and some names yes are made up, I've tried researching but I can't find exactly what I want so I thought fuck it this is fiction after all. =) Beware their maybe some smut, sexual scenes, violence. I bloody love Grimm and Monroe, please R&R even if you don't like =)PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, WHAT YOU LIKE WHAT YOU DON'T DO YOU WANT TO SEE MORE? =)**_

_** _**And if your looking for more Monroe fics check out If We Ever Meet Again by theatre-geek17 =)**_**_

* * *

><p>Alice stood behind the bar the next night. This time her mind wasn't on the murders but on Monroe and she needed more distractions. She didn't want to think about him, at all, in anyway. It was embarrassing enough she'd dreamt about him. When he came in she tried to avoid him. She kept busy and as far away as she could get, talking to as many customers as possible and engaging them in mindless chitchat.<p>

'Is she ok?' Monroe asked Gary, who was stood talking with him at the corner of the bar.

'Alice is always ok.' Gary replied. 'She's just a busy and popular girl.' He added dismissing Monroe's observations. The truth was in the five years he had known her Gary had never seen Alice get close to a man or woman on any other level then friendship. He knew she was avoiding Monroe, but he didn't have the heart to tell him and he thought that Monroe could be good for her, even if he was a Blutbad.

'Ok.' Monroe said and he continued drinking. The bar wasn't too busy but Alice was managing to make herself so. Monroe wondered if he had gotten himself a little too excited the night before. She had just been nice to him was all, but it had seemed like something more. Had he really read the conversation in the store room that wrongly, she had been flirting with him hadn't she? Monroe now wanted to protect her. He had tried to fight off the feeling that was sitting there in his chest, all last night and most of today he had wrestled with it. In the end he had driven to the bar, quite happily in fact.

Alice had her hair clipped up tonight. Monroe noticed she wore the front section of her hair in the same place a lot and wondered if there was something hiding under there, another scar maybe.

_Go home._ Alice kept thinking trying to avoid Monroe. _Go home don't be here when I sing._ She said to herself. He was watching her and she really hoped she hadn't given him the wrong impression. She had only been friendly right? That was all nothing more. She had just patched him up.

The bar was quiet both customer wise and music wise. One woman had gotten up but the atmosphere wasn't exactly right for what she wanted to perform. She was good though, there was no denying that. Gary asked Alice to sing and she agreed of course. She loved singing, she tried to remain happy at all times but when she sang there were no barriers. There was no need to remain happy. There was no need to paint on a face when singing.

If it was a sad song people mostly put emotions down to good acting. For Alice though she felt it. She felt the music. She felt every word and every note of what she performed. If she couldn't feel the music she couldn't perform properly. It was there in her chest, in her heart. Today's song was a favourite. Alice loved performing it because the song held so much meaning for her and some of the regulars in the bar enjoyed it too. Monroe had his head resting on his hands trying to catch her eye as she stood on the stage but she tried to avoid him, looking anywhere but there. Monroe hadn't heard this song but he had a feeling he'd like it.

_'__Even through the darkest phase_

_Be it thick or thin_

_Always someone marches brave_

_Here beneath my skin_

_And constant craving_

_Has always been.' _

Monroe watched her. Like the other customers he was instantly enraptured in her performance, she looked so vulnerable and pained singing this song and Monroe could see it came from somewhere inside. This wasn't just a performance. This was real and raw. Alice avoided his eyes. She didn't want him to see her. She was worried if her eyes met his he would see the fact that she quite wanted him to just ask her out on a date. That even in the short time she had known him, she had developed quite the attraction towards him. That was Alice's constant craving, a wanting to be loved for who she was. It was more than this though it was a wanting to be happy. Truly happy, rather than the mask she not only showed herself but the world too. She had fooled herself into believing that she was happy but she couldn't stop the feelings creeping up on her when she was alone.

She looked up and met Monroe's face. She hadn't intended to but she did as she sang and he was still watching her.

_Maybe a great magnet pulls_

_All souls towards truth_

_Or maybe it is life itself_

_That brings wisdom_

_To its youth_

_Constant craving_

_Has always been_

Alice looked away from him.

'This is a favourite.' Gary said as she sang his hand in a glass cleaning the lipstick off it and placing it into the dishwasher. Monroe nodded in response. He could feel the emotion going into the song because he was a musician himself. He understood what playing with feeling felt like. When it finished he watched as Alice bowed and snapped a smile back on her face becoming once again that little ball of happiness. Monroe was curious as to what could have happened to her. From the scars and her attitude he was guessing something bad.

Alice continued to avoid him. She was stood watching the people in the bar when suddenly she spied two men in a corner talking to the singer from before. Suddenly something clicked in her head, she was sure she'd seen them before. She watched them for a moment and one of them changed; he was a creature she'd seen before. She hunted around for her mobile quickly. She was searching for Nick's number. Monroe watched her curiously as she disappeared around the corner of the bar.

'Nick, look I've got something for you. I think.' She said hurriedly down the phone.

'What?' Nick replied.

'There's two guys in the bar talking to a singer that was on before. One's tall and handsome the others short and not that attractive but he's a, he's a, with the pheromones, ergh, a bluebeard that's it! I've seen them in here before! You need to get down here. '

'We just got a fingerprint off the back of Jono's wristwatch so it could be them.' Nick said. 'Where are they?' he asked.

Alice peered back around the corner. 'Shit they've disappeared.' She swore down the phone.

'Alice, don't go after them. Hank and I will be over there as quick as we can.' Nick said.

Alice wasn't listening though she was already at the back door that led onto the alley. They weren't going to kill the poor girl on the busy street or on Alice's watch. Alice stepped out and looked around.

'I can't see them, they've disappeared!' Alice whispered frantically down the phone.

'Alice, go back inside!' Nick said.

'Hang on I think I can see them. You need to bring the car around the far side of the alley. I don't know if she's...' Alice stopped talking suddenly.

'Alice, ALICE.' Nick shouted down the phone. Hank and he were already in the car on the way to the bar.

'Put your foot down.' Nick said to Hank.

Alice felt the cold steel against her throat and stopped talking putting the phone down and into her pocket. She closed her eyes in worry. It was the human who had a gun against her throat.

'Out for a stroll little lady?' He asked into her ear.

'I don't want any trouble.' Alice said.

'I might.' He replied. Alice breathed deeply. She didn't understand why her first thoughts were never to make her body unbearably warm. It was never an instinctual response for her. Now she'd thought about it though she was going to use it.

She was about to turn when the gun was suddenly away from her face, Monroe came out of nowhere and punched the man so hard he dislocated the man's jaw. Alice stared in amazement but that wasn't going to stop the gunman, as he began scrabbling around for the gun.

As Nick came around one corner, Hank swung the car around into the other end of the alley, lights blinding them. The human was fiddling with the gun and it went off in his hand. Alice couldn't see what was happening because as soon as the shot rang out she was being crushed against the wall by Monroe. Her face was inches from his as another shot rang out. He had his hands on her arms protecting her. She looked at him for a moment breathing deeply. His face had become wolf like, his pupils red. Alice found she rather wanted to kiss him but he stepped back from her and disappeared into the night.

'Are you ok?' Nick asked her.

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine.' Alice said a little dazed. Monroe had been inches from her. Those deep brown eyes, his lips, his chest had been against hers. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. _No_ she said to herself. She stepped away from the wall and noticed something on the floor. She picked it up, it was Monroe's wallet. She slipped it into her pocket, she'd return it tomorrow.

'Someone broke his jaw Nick.' Hank said in shock. He'd jogged over after cuffing the other male. Hank had only shot him in the shoulder, wounding him so he couldn't reach for the gun again.

'It must have been when he fell.' Alice said. Hank looked at her suspiciously. 'You don't think that was me do you?' she said to him. Hank shook his head and handed Nick a pair of cuffs. He turned shaking his head and wandering back up the street.

'Monroe?' Nick asked. Alice nodded. 'He seems to be helping you out a lot at the minute.' He added raising his eyebrows as he pulled the injured man up.

'Yeah well so do you.' Alice replied jokily. As Nick disappeared up the alley she thumped the wall hard. She didn't want to feel this. She didn't want to feel anything towards him but she couldn't seem to help herself. In that moment she'd wanted him to kiss her so badly. She'd wanted him to take her home and do more than just make her some cocoa. She slammed her forehead with her palms in some attempt to rid her head of the thoughts; it was the feelings in her guts that she wanted to destroy more though.

* * *

><p>Monroe breathed deeply. He'd run about a mile and a half away from the bar, he was panting as he leant against the wall. He cracked his knuckles and ground his teeth a little. The smell of her face was still lingering around him, the same smoky smell, mingled with the powdery smell from the make-up she had on. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. He was going to have to do a lot of working out in the morning. She had felt it too though, hadn't she? Her breathing had been just as erratic as his? He could've sworn he could feel her heart beating just as fast as his beneath her chest. There was something more than fear there.<p>

* * *

><p>'Why did you kill those girls?' Hank said fiercely. They'd been sat in the interrogation room for quite some time now and neither of the men had admitted anything. Hank was getting frustrated.<p>

'We didn't kill them!' the Bluebeard said again. Who they had discovered was named Tony and worked as a talent scout.

'We have a fingerprint that matches yours and fibres from your friend's coat.' Nick said.

'We didn't kill them!' he protested.

'What did you do then?' Hank cried. He was frustrated the woman they had lured outside didn't seem to really understand what had happened. It was as though she had been drugged, Nick knew of course this was the effect from the Bluebeard.

'We just got told to lure them outside.' He said in defeat.

'Oh so you just wanted to lure singers outside for someone else to murder.' Nick said sarcastically.

'You wouldn't understand!' Tony said banging his fists on the table.

'What wouldn't we understand exactly Mr Stott?' Nick said.

'He just told us to get them outside.' He shouted.

'Who?' Nick said, calmly. He repeated it when Tony wouldn't answer. 'Look I don't need to tell you we've got enough evidence to put you away for those murders!'

'I don't know.' Tony suddenly shouted standing up and throwing his chair across the room.

'What was his name?' Hank said.

'I DON'T KNOW!' Tony said pacing the interview room.

'What did he look like?' said Hank.

'I DON'T REMEMBER!' he shouted.

'How convenient,' Hank said. 'Interview suspended. I'd say goodbye to those threads if I were you Mr Stott you'll be wearing orange for a long time.'

Nick looked at him curiously, he looked really frustrated. Maybe he genuinely couldn't remember, as he turned to leave the guy grabbed his arm. 'You're a Grimm! You know what's out there!' he said to Nick. Nick simply pushed him away, he wasn't a fool.

'So what do you think?' Nick asked Hank as they sat down opposite one another.

'Case closed, as soon as our witness can think clearly. Conveniently neither of them can remember this man who told them to lure some singers outside.' Hank rolled his eyes. 'We've still got the autopsies being reopened to.' He said. 'Why? Don't tell me you think it was someone else.' Hank laughed.

'No they did it alright.' Nick replied.

That night the two men were charged with the Singer Slasher murders, all the time they protested again and again that they hadn't actually killed anyone, that they had just lured them there. That they couldn't remember who it was had asked them to do this. That they couldn't remember what they looked like, even what the voice had sounded like.

* * *

><p>Alice jolted awake. She'd been dreaming about Monroe. She hit herself again and curled up on the bed, tears were coming down her face. She had been fine. She had been happy, getting on with her life before that morning, why had he gotten involved in that fight? Why did he have to be friends with that stupid Grimm! She had fallen asleep fully clothed and felt something digging in her side, it was Monroe's wallet which she had picked up earlier.<p>

_GRRR_ she cried loudly flinging the wallet against the wall. She lay for a moment and then feeling guilty walked over and picked it up. It fell open in her hands. She laughed at Monroe's driving licence photo. Now she had an excuse to see him again and smile crossed her face. A fleeting thought crossed her mind and she wished he would pursue her. Alice wouldn't admit it though, especially not to herself.


	9. Chapter 9: Say It

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or the characters. **_

_**I've made up a few characters and invented a few things and some names yes are made up, I've tried researching but I can't find exactly what I want so I thought fuck it this is fiction after all. =) Beware their maybe some smut, sexual scenes, violence. I bloody love Grimm and Monroe, please R&R even if you don't like =)PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, WHAT YOU LIKE WHAT YOU DON'T DO YOU WANT TO SEE MORE? =)**_

_** _**And if your looking for more Monroe fics check out If We Ever Meet Again by theatre-geek17 =)**_**_

* * *

><p><em>And the girl in the corner let no one ignore her because she thinks she's the passionate one!'<em>

Alice turned over and tried to hit her alarm clock it was her day off, then she realised it was her phone not her alarm.

_'It's, It's the ballroom blitz, It's, It's the ballroom blitz!'_ it chanted at her annoyingly. She looked at the screen. It was Gary so she picked up. She turned the alarm clock around on her bedside table to see what time it was as she answered groggily. It was 6:30 AM!

'Hey sorry, I know it's your day off.' Gary said apologetically.

'It's fine what do you want?' she asked.

'Jane can't get in till late, I was kind of hoping you'd cover?' he said quietly.

'Oh come on Gary it's my day off! She never gets off her lazy ass!' Alice moaned.

'I know and I wouldn't call…' he began.

'What time?' Alice asked.

'1 till 7.' Alice looked at the clock again. She hadn't really got plans for today other than watching a bunch of movies and eating a tonne of West Stand bars.

'Ok.' Alice said.

'You're a star!' Gary replied and he put the phone down.

Alice rolled over but didn't think there was much point going back to sleep. She got up and flicked the radio on. She was feeling decidedly cheerier than she had done the past few days. She was no longer worrying about murderers. She was in a happy place and life just seemed to be getting better. She dressed and danced around to music singing into her hairbrush as she went. She kept smiling but couldn't quite put her finger on why. Today she put on her tight black elastic skirt. It made her feel sexy, whether she actually looked sexy in it was a different matter.

She pulled on a t-shirt and threw on her light blue hoodie, flicked her hair out and then threw on some make-up and feeling pretty happy went to grab some breakfast. It was 8oclock when she noticed the wallet on the side. She smiled and decided to take it round. _What's the worst that could happen? _She thought_. _If she remembered what Nick had said, Monroe got up way too early anyway.

* * *

><p>It took Alice almost 50 minutes to get to Monroe's. It probably should have taken longer but she took a shortcut through the woods. As she got closer to the house she started to feel this was a really bad idea. Her stomach was in knots, what if he asked her out? What if he didn't? <em>Don't be an idiot Alice<em> she said to herself as she approached the front door.

Monroe was working out when he heard the small thud. He had been up since 5:00. He'd worked out, read for a while and then worked out some more. He couldn't help going over and over the past couple of days in his head. He kept shaking his head. He'd been dreaming about Alice, about chasing her through the forest. He had woken up with sweat on his brow for the first time in a long time. He tried to keep pushing himself because he kept thinking about her face being inches from his.

He sat up and looked over to the matt, his wallet was there. Funny he hadn't even noticed it missing last night. Monroe stood up curiously and peered out of the window to see blue hair leaving his yard. He opened the door quickly. He felt a little mad, a little cheated. He was wondering what on earth she was playing at.

'What so I save your life and you can't even hand this too me?' he called after her.

Alice stopped. Sighed, closed her eyes and then turned, walking a little back up the path. She wasn't about to make a scene in an unknown neighbourhood.

'I don't seem to be able to die, remember.' She hissed. 'I thought you might need it.'

'So you couldn't knock, well gee thanks.' Monroe replied lightly. 'What is your problem?'

Alice marched past him in annoyance. Her hand was shaking a little. Faced with him she suddenly felt anger. She wanted nothing more than to push him away, storm out the house and never look back.

'Look I dropped the wallet off. I didn't know you would be up.' She shrugged. 'What do you want from me?'

'You know I had you wrong, you are just like those fairies.' He said, suddenly he was annoyed and angry. Ego a little bruised.

'Oh yeah here we go. You don't even know me.' She retorted.

'I know enough.' He said. He was angry too, now he wanted her to leave but at the same time he didn't.

'This,' she said pointing to a scar that ran over her eye, it was fading but was still visible. So that was why she kept the fringe over that part of her face. 'This was one of you a Blutbad.' She said and then she stepped away. 'I don't judge you though do I? I don't assume that just because one of you did this to me you're all the same!' She cried.

'No you know something. You're worse than the others! You need to be liked. The others just do it for fun but you need it. It's sad how much you need to be liked because you know no one will...' He stopped talking suddenly clenching his fist.

'Say it,' she said moving a little closer. Monroe had been about to say something nasty, to hurt her. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Any feelings from before had been replaced by the desire to verbally sting her so badly she'd think he psychically slapped her. That's what a bruised ego would do to you though, that's what she had done. He wasn't about to admit it but it had hurt him that she couldn't step in and hand him the wallet. Guilt welled inside him.

Alice was smart. She knew exactly where he was going with it. No one will ever love you looking like that, she'd heard that before. She'd heard that on many occasions.

'Say what?' he said his blood boiling, his fists clenched harder. Now he was angry at himself too. He had wanted to sting her, but he knew he had gone too far. These things often happened in the heat of an argument though. She must know he didn't mean it. He could see the flicker of hurt that passed over her face. It was natural to go for the metaphorical jugular when arguing. The other person's biggest insecurity became the best weapon. Now all he wanted to do, despite the anger still sitting in his chest was tell her he didn't mean it. He didn't want her to be mad at him, he didn't want to feel mad himself.

'Say it.' She said taking another step towards him. A low growl rumbled in his chest. He didn't say anything instead he closed the distance between them and kissed her fiercely his lips crushing against hers. This surprised Monroe as much as it did Alice but he didn't stop. The room suddenly seemed to buzz around them. Alice couldn't think straight, she wanted him now. It didn't matter whether it was right here or the bedroom she needed him. He put one hand on her face and the other on her waist. His arms felt strong, she kissed him back and suddenly his mouth was on her neck and another low growl rumbled from his chest. Alice tingled everywhere at the growl, the nerves all over her whole body exploding in delight.

Alice had her hands tangled in his hair. She tugged on it gently and he growled again. Alice threw her head back in pleasure and they fell as she lost balance. Monroe ensured they landed softly on the rug though his lips back on hers for a moment before he pulled away and she let out a groan.

Monroe's teeth grazed her neck and she let out a low moan as he nibbled her ear. She smelt amazing and the noises she was making, that soft smoky scent on her skin was beautiful. Alice grabbed his face and kissed him. She didn't want to wait any longer. One hand was tangled in his hair and the other was trying to get his pants off.

The wolf in Monroe surged forward as he realised what she was trying to do and Alice let out a small giggle. Monroe forced the wolf in him back. _What was he doing?_ He suddenly thought. As soon as the thought entered his head though, it disappeared when Alice let out a half groan/half moan when she couldn't seem to get his pants undone. She grabbed his face leaning up to him and kissed him, nipping at his lip.

Monroe's fingers fumbled over the zipper. Alice bit her lip. She looked over him, she was desperate right now, she didn't just want him she needed him. Her hand disappeared from his hair and Monroe growled.

'Now' Monroe growled he pushed his forehead and chest against hers. From somewhere Alice pulled out a small silvery packet and smirked. Monroe pushed up her skirt and tore her underwear off in a heartbeat. Alice hadn't felt like this in a long time. Every part of her burned and ached with desire and passion just for him. Monroe stopped for a moment and put his forehead to hers. Alice bit her lip to stop her from screaming. She wasn't going to last long she tangled her hands back into his hair and pulled on it gently. She crossed her legs behind him and he pushed her hands over her head. As she lent her head back eyes rolling back into her head Monroe seized the opportunity to taste the crook of her neck again.

It wasn't long before Alice threw her head back and Monroe bit down on her shoulder as they both cried out. Alice felt the room could have vanished at that very moment and she wouldn't have noticed.

After a moment Monroe righted himself and then pulled her up. Alice wasn't quite ready to move her chest was still heaving. Monroe pulled her onto the sofa next to him and then pulled a blanket onto them. Neither of them said anything. Monroe pushed the blue hair off her face that was resting on his chest, her breath warm through his t-shirt. He ran his finger over the scar, he shocked himself as in that moment he said to himself that no one was going to scar her again.

'A Blutbad really did that to you?' he asked kissing the top of her head and taking in that scent peaches this time.

'Hmm,' she replied nuzzling into his chest as she felt his arms around her.

'What happened?' he asked.

'This guy came into the bar and kicked off with Gary because he's a Bauerschwein. I got involved.' She said. Her fingers were tracing the pattern on his shirt lightly. Monroe leant his head back onto the sofa and closed his eyes.

The next time he opened them Alice was up and dressed covering him over.

'You're not going are you?' he said it came out a little whiny, which he hadn't intended.

'I have work at one sorry.' She said biting her lip.

'Oh, okay.' Monroe said looking at the clock it was only 12.

'I could come back later?' she said a little sheepishly.

'Well yeah I suppose you could…' Monroe replied just as sheepishly.

'Besides I wouldn't have to go so early if I didn't have to get some new underwear.' She said supressing a grin.

'Oh, sorry.' He said. He blushed.

'I finish at 7.' She said and she kissed him. It wasn't fierce or hard but it lingered and Monroe felt as though it went right down to his very core. With that she left. Monroe looked around, that was not the morning he had been expecting.

He felt happier than he had in a long time. He didn't know what it was and he knew it was silly because he had only known her a few days but there was just something about Alice. He wanted her around, he liked having her around.


	10. Chapter 10: It's A Creature Thing

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or the characters. **_

_**I've made up a few characters and invented a few things and some names yes are made up, I've tried researching but I can't find exactly what I want so I thought fuck it this is fiction after all. =) Beware their maybe some smut, sexual scenes, violence. I bloody love Grimm and Monroe, please R&R even if you don't like =)PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, WHAT YOU LIKE WHAT YOU DON'T DO YOU WANT TO SEE MORE? =)**_

_** _**And if your looking for more Monroe fics check out If We Ever Meet Again by theatre-geek17 =)**_**_

* * *

><p>'Hey…Hello, Hi, I just,' Monroe brought his hands up to his face. It was five to seven and he was sat in his car a little way up from the bar. He thought it would be nice if he picked Alice up but now he felt all nervous and jittery. He couldn't waltz over and just take her away.<p>

'Hi, I just thought...' he began and stopped himself again, 'really?' he said to his reflection. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He'd parked the car on the opposite side of the road to the bar. He watched trying to catch a glimpse of her; she was behind the bar with Gary and Melissa. When he spied her getting her coat he got up out of the car wishing he'd made a little more effort.

Alice spotted him across the street, what was he doing? He kept turning to walk to the bar and then turning back to the car. Her eyebrows knitted together in curiosity. She pulled on her hoodie and headed over.

'What are you doing here?' she asked she couldn't help the smile dancing across her face; she hadn't been able to help it all day. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him which he hadn't been expecting.

'I just thought. I mean I thought I'd pick you up to take you home. I mean my house, after what you said this morning…' Monroe said a little flustered. Alice still had her arms around his neck but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

'Come on then!' she said getting into the car.

A look of confusion passed over Monroe's face before he smiled. All the fear and the nervousness left him as he got into the car. Why had he been getting himself so worked up? Had he really thought after this morning she wouldn't want to come back with him?

'Sorry.' She said. Monroe was still wearing an odd expression his eyebrows knitted together in thought. Maybe she shouldn't have kissed him so casually.

Monroe was just about to say it was fine when suddenly Alice's phone started ringing, she fished around in her bag embarrassed that it was ringing so loud.

'Hello?' she said. 'No, I think I've got enough for now, thanks anyway though.' She said down the phone rolling her eyes. Monroe grinned at her and then realised his eyes weren't on the road. He swerved missing a letter box and continued driving.

'Gary.' She said. 'Asking me whether I want him to order me anymore West Stand Bars, that bar you tried the other day. That's what they're called.' She said nervously biting her lip. She rubbed a hand over her neck and flicked out her hair. Monroe wished she hadn't, he could smell that same smoky scent from this morning. The memory of tasting her neck came forward and it was taking all his focus to concentrate on the road.

* * *

><p>'So' Monroe said swinging his arms as the front door to his home closed behind them. Alice turned and smirked at him before she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. It wasn't like this morning. It wasn't desperate and a little forceful. This was something else and Monroe felt a heat spread through his body and wondered for a moment if Alice was using some magic on him.<p>

'Ok I can work with that.' Monroe said, he lifted her easily and carried her. His arm underneath the crook of her knees, she kissed his neck lightly as they headed upstairs grazing it with her teeth. He laid her on his big double bed. Monroe's fingers lay trails over every ounce of flesh as he undressed her. They ran over every scar and in an out of every dip and curve. This drove Alice a little mad but he noticed her body temperature never changed and despite the moment being as it was he couldn't help wondering just how her 'creature – thing' worked. Alice helped Monroe get his shirt off a little hungrily, she noticed he had a few scars too and wondered how wild his youth had been.

This time it wasn't ferocious and instinctual that desperate wanting that it had been this morning. It was passionate but in a different sense. It was on a deeper level. Everything was slower, sometimes painfully slow. It was so much more then sex. The first time had been explosive. This was something different altogether. This made each of them think that the other was something else altogether. Alice had never felt like this before and Monroe had only once.

Alice lay with her head on his chest some time later. Monroe had one arm pulling her closer to him, gently running his fingers over the top of her head. He could feel her breath on his chest and he smiled to himself. Alice had closed her eyes revelling in the moment.

'I wanted to ask you something.' Monroe said and he felt Alice go a little tense,

'Hmmm,' she replied trying to mask the tension that had appeared in her shoulders. She was worried he was going to ask about the scars. She didn't want to tell him about them, not yet.

'Your, "creature-thing" if that's what we can call it. How does it work? I mean mines in my blood it's instinctual. I mean on occasion I "creature-out" as Nick so kindly put it the other week. Yours though how does it work?' he said, Alice relaxed completely as he squeezed her a little tighter.

'I don't know,' she said.

'You don't know?' Monroe said a little shocked looking down at her.

'Yeah, well I mean it's not really instinctual apart from when I'm angry. I kind of have to think about it, it seems to have to be a conscious decision. As for the dying thing, I'm guessing if you cut off my head I'd be a goner.' Alice replied a small laugh escaping her lips. 'Why do you sound so shocked?'

'I'm not. I mean, it's just I know a lot about me. About my kind, it's just odd.' This made Alice feel a little guilty. Maybe she should know more about what she actually was but she seemed to be getting on fine without the information.

'My mom never really knew what to tell me. It had all been quite natural for her and she can do this weird thing where she, like flames all over too. Literally her whole body flaming from head to toe! She doesn't know who my dad was. So while she knew I wasn't the same as her, she didn't exactly know what else I was. I've never really worried about that though, I used to be interested but then…' Alice stopped. 'Anyway, I'm guessing you knew exactly what you were.' She smiled.

'No the first time I turned I bit through my lip.' He showed her the scar and she kissed it lightly and then returned to resting her head on his chest. Monroe suddenly seemed to go tense himself.

'What's wrong?' asked Alice concerned.

'Wait here.' He said to her. Jumping up suddenly and pulling his pyjama bottoms on.

'No, wait, where are you going!' she said mocking anger she had been enjoying his arm around her, the rhythm of his heart in her ear.

'Wait here.' He said again and she noticed his pupils had gone red then he disappeared out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

'Seriously? Right now?' Alice wrapped the blanket around her and went out onto the landing with it hoisted up under her arms. 'Monroe?' she whispered. She didn't know why she was whispering. Alice waddled awkwardly over to the window. He was hunting around in the bushes outside. What was he doing? Alice wondered and peering into the darkness she realised he was about to mark his territory, she wrinkled her nose a little and moved away from the window. She did not need to see that.

She fell back onto the bed, duvet still wrapped around her. She breathed deeply and smiled. Looking around Monroe's room, there were clocks on the wall just as there were downstairs and a painting, it was mostly wood, the bed, the shelves the draws everything. Bringing the outdoors, indoors she thought to herself.

Alice moved back over to the window looking out over the view Monroe had, it was pretty. You couldn't see much but the tree's looked beautiful against the night sky. Better than Alice's concrete jungle, she'd always wanted to live somewhere like this. It just had a rare magic that the inner town lacked. She leant against the window to see where Monroe was but couldn't see him he'd disappeared. Then two hands slipped around her waist and she felt his beard tickle her cheek as he kissed and hugged her. He was cold but Alice wasn't surprised it was the middle of November.

'What was it?' Alice asked.

'It was just a fox I scared it off.' He said, his chest puffing out, proud.


	11. Chapter 11: White Snake

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or the characters. **_

_**White Snake is not my creation btw it's an actual Grimm tail =)  
><strong>_

_**I've made up a few characters and invented a few things and some names yes are made up, I've tried researching but I can't find exactly what I want so I thought fuck it this is fiction after all. =) Beware their maybe some smut, sexual scenes, violence. I bloody love Grimm and Monroe, please R&R even if you don't like =)PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, WHAT YOU LIKE WHAT YOU DON'T DO YOU WANT TO SEE MORE? =)**_

* * *

><p>'So what exactly does Nick want us to do here?' asked Alice quietly, her and Monroe were crouched low in the bushes outside a house about 20 minutes away from Monroe's.<p>

'He wanted _me_ to check it out for him.' Monroe replied. Nick had asked Monroe if he would watch a creature's house for him, while he couldn't. Nick was investigating the death of a newly married woman Charlotte West and since they had no reason to suspect her new husband , who had an alibi for the night, they were instead inspecting her ex. Nick had found him to be an odd creature in the interview room. That night he had to go to dinner with Juliette and her parents so he had asked Monroe if he would run over and check him out, just watch the house for a while see what sort of activities he got up to.

'Oh come on I wasn't going to sit at home and twiddle my thumbs.' Alice replied. 'Besides I'm sure Nick won't mind.'

'Whether Nick minds or not, was not the issue with you coming along.' Monroe sighed.

'What I'm too much of a distraction?' Alice laughed. Monroe looked serious for a moment.

'I do not want to end up killing someone because they've hurt you.' He said seriously.

'Oh come on, you wouldn't you've got too much self-control.' Said Alice mockingly she pushed him a little. Monroe simply looked at her again. 'Seriously? You'd actually kill someone if they hurt me?'

'I broke a guy's jaw when he pointed a gun at you. That was when I'd only known you a few days' He said raising an eyebrow. Monroe turned his attention back to the house, Alice watched him for a moment, in the past four weeks she had tried to not get herself as excited as she was over her and Monroe, it might just simply fizzle out, she didn't believe that though, not deep down. She wanted to be close to him a lot, even when they were sat on the couch in silence nothing was awkward everything just seemed to fit. She wasn't going to say the words that were niggling at the back of her mind though, not to herself or to him, not yet, maybe in a few weeks.

'Woah, he's a Weiße Schlange. I never thought I'd see one of those again they're supposed to be rare.' Alice said.

'He's a white snake? You think?' Monroe replied.

'Look at the way he's talking to that cat, that's not just normal cooing over a pet, he looks like he's actually engaging it in conversation but, there's only one way to find out, come on.' Alice said and crouched low she scooted around the side of the hedge.

'Alice wait!' Monroe hissed. Alice just beckoned him forward as she edged around the side of his house.

The man's back garden was filled with animals in cages, it was huge dusty yard and looked like some odd petting zoo. Alice crept around looking at them, most were asleep so she was sure to be quiet.

'What the ...' Monroe began. Alice shushed him quickly as one of the animals tunred over. Alice walked towards the cage, touching it lightly, she knew it was a bad idea the moment her fingers touched the cold metal. The animal inside a small rabbit was suddenly feral and up against the cage trying to bite her, it was making a lot of noise and was going to wake up the other animals. There was everything from foxes and rabbits to a few wolves and rats.

'What the hell?' Monroe said moving forward to look at the animal, which only made more noise and woke up the others. Suddenly a light flicked on in the kitchen of the White Snakes house and Monroe looked panicked. Alice heard a click and looked at Monroe who had heard it to, that was the sound of a rather large shotgun being loaded.'Run' said Monroe suddenly.

They didn't have time to go back towards the car, by the time they'd gotten to the car he could have blown their heads off, that's if he was a murderer. The White Snakes back fence was closer, so they bolted over it just as his kitchen door opened. Alice fell to the ground, but Monroe grabbed her arm and pulled her along into the woods behind his house.

When they finally stopped running Monroe looked at her for a moment there was blood on her forehead and he wet his finger a little to get it off. Alice was still trying to catch her breath and she kissed him laughing.

'I need to lay off those bars.' She said.

'This is exactly why I didn't want you to come.' Monroe said.

'Why because I can't run as fast as you!' she cried. Monroe looked at her seriously.

'Oh no, I'm all alone in the woods with The Big Bad Wolf help me!' Alice laughed and kissed him again. 'Come on let's go get a bottle of something warm and put some music on.' She smiled. Taking his hand, Monroe looked at her and shook his head a smile crossing his face.

* * *

><p><em>Your lips are nettles your tongue is wine, <em>

_your laughters liquid but your bodies pine.' _

Alice was singing loudly, her and Monroe were back at his house in the living room with music blaring and a bottle of alcohol between them, Alice had wanted to go to a bar and had then changed her mind opting to simply plug her ipod in at Monroe's. She was now singing loudly, she was a little tipsy. Monroe had drunkenly thrown his arms in the air singing along.

_In the dark you tell me of a flower_

_That only blooms in the violet hour._

Alice sang as Monroe gripped her with a hand around her waist, he had his forehead pressed against hers and he kissed her again, his thumb brushing over her cheek.

'Woah! Ouch!' Alice said as Monroe kissed her again and they stumbled back over the couch. Monroe rearranged himself so he wa lay spread out hands behind his head on the sofa. Alice rubbed the back of her knees where they had collided with the arm of the chair. She lay down and put her head on his chest, she had found that this was one of her favourite places to be, if not her favourite.

'Do you really think he killed her?' Alice asked Monroe.

'Who?' Monroe asked.

'The White Snake, I mean I don't think their killers, it's not really in there nature.' Alice said. She knew Monroe had raised his eyebrows at her. There was of course always the exception to a rule.

'When did you get so clued up on White Snakes anyway?' asked Monroe.

'I knew one, years and years ago, they're usually nice, they can communicate with animals easily so they're normally vets or zookeepers, wildlife presenters that kind of thing.' She replied.

'You knew one?' he said curiously.

'Yes, he used to patch creatures up as well as animals.' She replied a little sleepily. 'we'll have to tell Nick tomorrow.' She said snuggling up to him. It took Alice about a minute before she was asleep. Monroe wondered on that for a moment, wondering if the a White Snake had helped Alice out before, he still hadn't asked her about her scars.

Alice was asleep before Monroe and before he could fall to sleep himself he carried her gently up the stairs, and put her to bed before climbing in next to her.

* * *

><p>Alice awoke in the morning alone in bed, she got up and padded along the landing brushing her teeth before she went downstairs, her breath tasted horrible and she figured it was the alcohol from last night. Next time she was drinking something that tasted better the morning after.<p>

Monroe was in a strange position on the floor and Alice stifled a laugh as she saw him, she'd never seen him halfway through his pilates, a lot of the time she got up just as he was finishing, or he just didn't do it if he was at hers. Monroe lost his balance as he spotted her and fell a mixture of shock and embarassment on his face.

'Not cool!' he said eyeing her.

Alice laughed again, she put a hand over her mouth to try to stop herself from giggling at how flushed his face had become.

'I'm sorry,' she said biting her lip trying to control herself , as he brushed himself off a little embarassed. 'Do you want me to go back upstairs until you've finished.' Asked Alice.

'No it's fine,' he said. Alice was still giggling at him as he rolled his mat away. He looked up and she had a hand over his mouth.

'Sorry, sorry.' She said, 'I'm just not used to seeing my boyfriend in that position. Then your face.' She smirked shaking her head, sucking her cheeks in and biting them trying not to laugh.

'You are so childish.' Monroe said rolling his eyes and shaking his head in disapproval. Alice took a deep breath.

'So what's the plan today detective.' She asked wandering into the kitchen and hoisting herself up on the kitchen counter.

'Don't call me that.' He said. 'i don't know, I've got a few clocks I need to finish and get shipped.'

'Your serious? After last night? We've gotta go back and tail that guy or something.' Alice said.

'The guy had a shotgun.' Monroe replied.

'Protecting his property.' Alice said. Monroe pulled a carton of Orange Juice from the fridge and poured them both a glass.

'Here's an idea, why don't we leave the detecting to the detectives.' He said, eyebrow raised, he tipped his glass towards her. Alices forehead creased up in annoyance.

'Your not even a little curious?' she asked him leaning forward off the counter.

'Look, we've got enough trouble when Nick comes around here asking for help with creatures he's just found out about, he asked me too look this guy up and I have done, he said nothing about stalking the guy.' Monroe replied.

'Fine.' Alice replied.

'Now what are you gunna do today, I can assure you watching me make clocks would not be fun.' He said.

'I've gotta go home, get some clothes, do some washing. Should probably do a little shopping to. I will keep myself occupied until later, would you rather I stay at home tonight?' Alice asked, jumping down off the counter.

'No!' Monroe said a little too quickly. He liked having Alice around all the time, he'd much rather stay here then her tiny flat. He'd gotten used to sleeping next to her, to the little habits she had around the house, like when she sat and watched the television sometimes she'd become so wrapped up in what was on she seemed to dissappear into a trance. He'd gotten used to doing his morning routine before she woke up. He'd gotten used to the women's toilitries now cluttering up his bathroom. The pyjamas that were now left here everytime she went home. It was nice to have a break from one another, of course it was but when Monroe was in bed on his own he felt a little lonely.

'Ok, I'll come back afterwards. I have the breakfast run tomorrow so I'll be up early just so you know.' She winked at him a smirk crossing her face. At the memory of his startled face when she'd seen him on the mat.

* * *

><p>Alice didn't pay attention to what Monroe had said. She headed out that morning and instead of going shopping she walked around to the White Snake's house to spy on him, she waited for what seemed like an age before he came out of the house with an old looking German Shepard dog on a lead, Alice followed him as he walked it. He was heading towards a small church, it wasn't the church he was interested in though, it was the grave yard.<p>

The White Snake stopped, he lingered for a moment and Alice noticed another man in the graveyard as he left the White Snake began to move again. Alice crept silently along mirroring his movements but ensuring she kept her distance. She watched as he knealt down beside a grave, the same one the other man had been at. It was relatively empty of flowers and he placed a single red rose in front of it and wiped his eyes. He knelt, talking to the grave for a while before turning to the dog and communicating with it. Before he stood up too leave he kissed his hands and touched the grave lightly with his fingertips taking one long look at it before he let the dog off the lead walking further up the path, the dog was darting back and forth and as they disappeared out of the gate. Alice approached the grave.

_R.I.P _

_Charlotte West _

_1965 – 2011_

Charlotte West? She wondered on that for a moment, that was his ex-wife, the ex-wife who'd been murdered, that was Derek Shauvner. Alice wondered where all the other flowers were, if that had been Mr West, Charlotte's new husband where were his flowers? Dereck had seemed a lot more upset than the fellow before him. Alice looked at the grave her eyebrows knitting together in thought. She wasn't going to pretend to know about the workings of murderers or how their brains functioned but she was wondering, why if he had murdered his ex-wife, had he come along to her graveside and why had Alice just witnessed the rather touching scene she had.

Alice followed him for about an hour but he simply returned to the house, Alice didn't want to risk going too close after the way the animals had reacted to her last night, so she headed up into the woods behind the house, the same spot her and Monroe had been in. She climbed a tree near the fence and sat there for a while watching. She was high enough up in the branches so she couldn't be seen. He came into the garden for a while, simply sitting there and after a while Alice noticed he was crying, he had brought a small folder out with him and Alice wondered if it was a photo album.

Just before Alice began to leave she heard his phone ring.

'No!' A deep gravelly voice said from behind the fence, Alice moved closer so she could hear. 'No! He can't do that! That is not what she would have wanted! What do you mean I don't get a say in this! I was married to her for 15 years! No 8oclock is not fine for me! No he cannot come to my house, don't take that tone with me! No! No you are not going to come round at that time!' he cried, the fence rattled next to her face and a loud thud echoed, he had thrown the phone at the fence.

Alice left then and did what she had set out to do, she went home and got clean clothes, she visited the laundromat and did a little shopping. All the while though she couldn't help thinking Nick was suspecting the wrong man. Dereck had no alibi for the night of the murder, no alibi except his animals. She kept wandering on the conversation she had overheard, who was he so against coming around later that day? Why did he sound so pained? Was what she was seeing at the graveside, regret because he had infact killed his ex-wife? Or love and upset? Raw grief perhaps?

She had to come back tonight, she had to know, she was curious now. What if the police were looking at the wrong husband? Alice just had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that this poor man was grieving for his lost love, it had hit him hard and Alice was convinced this wasn't because he'd killed her, this was because someone had stolen her life away.


	12. Chapter 12: Animals In Need

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or the characters. **_

_**White Snake is not my creation btw it's an actual Grimm tail =)  
><strong>_

_**I've made up a few characters and invented a few things and some names yes are made up, I've tried researching but I can't find exactly what I want so I thought fuck it this is fiction after all. =) Beware their maybe some smut, sexual scenes, violence. I bloody love Grimm and Monroe, please R&R even if you don't like =)PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, WHAT YOU LIKE WHAT YOU DON'T DO YOU WANT TO SEE MORE? =)**_

* * *

><p>Monroe was just telling Nick about what had happened in the woods the night before when Alice opened the door groceries in her arms. She nodded a hi and took them through to the kitchen before returning to Monroe and Nick.<p>

'We weren't going to hang around when there was a shotgun coming into play, sorry Nick' Monroe apologised to Nick, throwing his hands in the air and leaning back into his armchair.

'He was just protecting his land, probably thought we were burglars.' Alice interuppted and Monroe raised an eyebrow at her.

'Here we go.' He said rolling his eyes towards Nick, who simply smiled.

Alice folded her arms, settling herself against the edge of a table which was pushed against the wall. 'I don't think he did it. I have even more reason now and I'm actually glad you're here.' She said to Nick. 'I went back to his house today.'

'You did what!' Monroe cried. 'Do you even realise how dangerous that is! Alice I told you not to go back there!' he was sat bolt up in the chair eyeballing her hands thrown up in frustration. He'd gone from midly amused to angry in a matter of seconds.

'Anyway,' Alice said brushing aside Monroe's protests and turning her attention to Nick which seemed to irritate him more. 'I followed him, he went to her grave, his ex-wife's.' She began.

'That doesn't make him innocent.' Nick said a little condescendingly.

'Let me finish! You didn't see the way he was, this wasn't like, like he did it as some big gesture to try and proove to the world he cared about her, it was private and raw. He took a single red rose and he was crying then he went home and he looked at pictures of her and cried some more. Then he got a phonecall, sounds to me like he's having unwanted visitors tonight, 8pm, also sounds to me like it's her ex-husband.' Alice finished looking smug and proud of herself.

'None of that means he didn't kill his ex-wife.' Nick said and Alice's face fell a little, why was he so ready too believe that it was this guy? Alice had to wonder if Nick had a certain prejudice because the guy was a little odd.

'Has he even told you about White Snakes? Do you know about them?' said Alice, gesturing to Monroe.

'Do I need to point out the exception to the rule thing again?' Monroe said, his brow was creased in annoyance.

'Look Nick, if you and Juliette split, and you killed her, would you visit her grave privately? Would you cry? Bring a single red rose?' said Alice, she was trying to make the point that surely a murderer would want other people too see him being nice and caring about an ex-partner.

'Ok for a start, I wouldn't kill her, but I don't know how I'd react.' He replied. 'I know it seems nice and romantic Alice, but I mean, that could all just be guilt.' Nick added.

'I know he didn't do this.' Alice said.

'You don't know anything.' Monroe said settling himself back in the chair, he seemed happier that Nick didn't seem to be taking Alice too seriously. This frustrated Alice.

'Look Nick I think somethings going to happen tonight, it can't hurt if we go back? I mean if he's a suspect anyway.' Alice said.

'We?' Monroe said raising his eyebrows again. 'You're not going back there!' he said watching her.

'I'm not going back there?' Alice said a little shocked the words had actually left his lips, Nick watched her intrigued as her she blinked, instead of horizontal like a human they closed together vertically and her eyes changed colours, Monroes eyes had also turned a little red.

'No.' Monroe growled.

'I will go back tonight.' Nick said. 'Maybe there is something, in what you're saying.'

Alice smirked, happy at Nick's response it was a very small victory but at least he was going to investigate. 'I'll come with you.' She said a little too enthusiasticly.

'No!' Monroe said again.

'That's not your decisicion.' Alice said to him. He was starting to irritae her.

'He's right Alice. I don't think you should come, I can get one of the officers...' Nick began.

'Oh, yeah and when he changes? What happens then? You need one of us!' Said Alice.

'Then I will go.' Monroe growled from the armchair. Alice scowled at him what was wrong with him?

'You didn't even want to investigate him!' Alice cried.

'It's not negotiable.' Monroe said, Nick was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with the atmosphere that was brewing between Monroe and Alice. To some extent he could understand, if it was Juliette who wanted to go investigating a potential murderer, Nick was sure he'd react the same.

'I've gotta go interview a neighbour, I'll pick you up later.' Nick nodded to Monroe, who looked solemn and serious.

'What? Are you serious?' Alice said annoyed. Nick just shrugged at her and left them too it. 'What are you doing!' she cried at Monroe after Nick had left.

'You're kidding me right?' he said. 'Why the hell did you go back there after I told you not to?'

'First off, you didn't tell me not to, and even if you had you don't own me.' Alice said angrily.

'I'm trying to protect you.' Monroe said through gritted teeth.

'I don't need protecting.' Alice retorted. 'You and Nick both think this guy did it, you're all convinced he did but why? Because he's a little odd? Yeah because that automatically makes someone a murderer. I don't see why I can't come along and balance the argument.' she said annoyed

'Were not detectives Alice, this isn't some cheesy cop show, this is real.' Monroe replied shaking his head.

'I'm not stupid!' she protested. She was getting a little bored of his attitude. Had he forgotten she had an arrow sticking out of her chest not long ago? Monroe had completely overreacted to what she had done and Alice couldn't understand why he'd gotten so angry, or why he was so against her going back there tonight. Alice had seen dead bodies before.

'Well stop acting like it.' Monroe regretted saying it instantly but once he'd started he didn't seem to be able to stop himself. 'Stop running around acting like a detective, if your so bored read a book Alice, do what other people do. You can't save the world.' He added a little harshly.

Alice looked at him for a moment a little shocked, where was all this coming from?

'You know what,' she said grabbing her coat from the side. 'I'm going home, call me when you've cooled off.'

'I don't need to cool off, you need to stop acting like a child.' He said shocking himself, he wanted to protect her, he wanted to keep her safe not just from the physical danger from the possible mental scars that might be incurred. He was angry that she'd put herself in danger by following the man, by hiding out near his house, he was angry that she seemed to have so little regard for her own life. One of the reasons he had gotten so angry was because Alice didn't seem to know what her own vulnerabilities were, Monroe for example knew that if anyone were to give him a swift punch to his lower back he'd be sverely weakened leaving an open oppertunity for defeat. Alice didn't seem to understand that if someone hurt her, they had her in a perfect hold to at least attempt to kill her. Monroe didn't want someone succeeding. Not when the person who had shot her was still out there. Alice didn't even wait to react, she picked up her phone and left, she wasn't acting like a child Monroe was behaving oddly and she didn't want to deal with it right now.

* * *

><p>'Tea dear?' asked the small, white haired lady sat before Nick.<p>

'No thankyou.' He said as she poured herself a cup of tea from the china tea cup she had brought out on a tray. Mrs Silverstone was in her eighties and still pottering around her own home, she had been the newly married West's neighbour and Nick had the feeling that the West's couldn't sneeze without Mrs Silverstone hearing about it. 'So on the night Charlotte was killed did you hear or see anything suspicious, you told the officer who called you that you probably had something they'd like too hear.' He said.

'Oh yes!' She said a little excitedly. 'They've been arguing for months now, it was so much nicer when she was with Dereck, but she got bored because Dereck was always out helping those sick animals. That man was no good for her, Johathan West was very money driven detective, very money driven.' She said matter of factly. 'The night she was killed hey had a huge fight and then she stormed out of the house and got into her car. Then she took off. Mr West was extremely angry, but I think he went back inside.' She added.

'You think?' asked Nick.

'Yeah I didn't wait around to watch, I'm not one to pry' said Mrs Silverstone and Nick had to grin at this. So everything wasn't as clean cut and rosey as Johnathan West had made out. This gave him food for thought.

'Did you say Dereck lived in that house.' He said gesturing to next door.

'Yes, of course he did detective, the house I believe he lives in now used to belong to Charlotte, she gave it him when they split because she preferred this house. They used to rent out the one Dereck lives in now.' Said Mrs Silverstone, something Alice had said suddenly found it's way back into Nick's brain, the words Dereck had used on the phone. _That's not what she would have wanted._

* * *

><p>Alice didn't go home, she wandered around outside for a while before she decided to head over to, Dereck Shauvner's house, she went around the back towards the tree she'd been in earlier. She was close too it when suddenly she spotted him, he was in the woods already, all the caged animals from the back garden were now in the woods with him, he was whispering and muttering to them. Alice stayed back watching as he released them all into the wild. Finally he looked to the dog several times he told him to go but the dog remained by his side, stubborn, refusing to leave. Eventually Mr Shauvner returned into the house the dog at his heel.<p>

Alice returned to the tree where she had been before and watched the house for a while, she got a broken picture of what Mr Shauvner was doing, he seemed to be putting affairs in order as though getting ready to die. He sat down at the kitchen table and wrote a letter which he sealed and hid behind one of the cabinets. Then after a while a man appeared in the kitchen with Mr Shauvner, he was taller, younger and stockier then Mr Shauvner, Alice recognised him from the graveside, and the paper that was Mr West. Alice couldn't tell what they were saying but she could read body language. Something was wrong, Mr West had something in his hand, was that a gun?

Monroe and Nick were watching the house from a distance, the same place Monroe and Alice had been in the night before. Sharing a pair of binoculars they had watched as Mr Shauvner allowed Mr West into his home, reluctantly of course. Monroe heard something foreging around behind them and turned to sniff the air.

'Oh no.' Nick sighed, Monroe looked up, the front door was now blocked by a woman, a small curvy woman with blue hair. She looked either side of her after she'd rang the doorbell as though expecting someone to come running out of the bushes at her. Dereck Shauvner answered the door and Alice seemed to almost force her way in.

'What the hell is she playing at?' Growled Monroe, his eyes had gone red and his face was clearly trying to morph.

'We've got to get closer.' Said Nick.

'Mr Shauvner I'm not going to go away easily.' Alice said cheerily, 'Oh you have company sorry.' She said as she spied Mr West.

'Who's this?' Jonathan West said angrily.

'She's a reporter she'll be gone in a minute. She's no need to be involved.' Said Dereck calmly.

'She's seen me here now. Sorry Miss but I can't afford to go to jail.' He said pointing a shotgun at Alice.

'Look, why don't you let me go I won't..' she began.

'I'll kill him first then you.' Johnathan said calmly.

'Mr I don't know what's going on here but...' Alice began again.

'Let her go Johnathan.' Said Dereck. They both seemed calm, it was an uneasy atmosphere, there was clearly anger and animosity in the air, yet they were both so calm. Alice was starting to regret forcing her way in now. Alice went to walk away and Johnathan pushed her to the floor easily.

'Your not going anywhere. I knew she was sleeping with you again Dereck, I knew it the moment she came home stinking like this house. I knew she wouldn't take this house away from you, believe it or not it's worth a pretty penny.' He smirked. The dog moved in front of Dereck and growled at Johnathan.

'You killed her for money?' Dereck said in disbelief, the house wasn't worth enough to murder anyone over.

'What other motive is there.' Johnathan shrugged coldly, the gun still pointed at Dereck's face. The dog growled again at Johnathan.

'Alistair back.' Said Dereck. The dog stood definant though determined to protect his owner. It's teeth were bared and as it barked flecks of drool flicked out from it's mouth, it padded forward a little, and Johnathan aimed the gun at it. The dog remained where it was though.

'Did you love her?' asked Dereck. Johnathan let out a high laugh.

'Did I love her? No! I found her mildly attractive, she was a good lay.' Johnathan laughed. Dereck was clearly angry at this and it made the dog react then several things happened all at once.

Alistair growled loudly and then made to bite Johnathan, the gun went off, Alice slipped her hands around Johnathan's legs and he screamed in pain as her hands burned through his trousers, another shot rang out, Johnathan fell to his knees as Dereck did the same beside the dog. Johnathan fell forward and tried to kick Alice away but her hands were locked around his ankles, the smell of burning flesh in the air. Johnathan turned over onto his front, still howling in pain he swung the gun wildly at Alice, the butt of it just missed her face as Nick and Monroe came crashing through the door and Nick snatched the gun from his hands. Alice let go, the sound of the dog whimpering on the floor had been mostly drowned out which was part of the reason Alice had caused Johnathan more pain then neccersary, she wanted to cover her ears like a defiant child. Dereck was knelt over the dog, he'd taken a kitchen cloth and tied it around the dogs wound he seemed to be communitcating with it. Alice met Monroe's eyes for a second and she could see relief in them.

Monroe could see pain in Alice's eyes, he himself couldn't be more relieved, between the gunshots and seeing her lying on the floor he thought she'd been shot. Alice stood up and walked off outside, every whimper the dog made was like someone sticking a knife into her heart. She couldn't listen to it. Nick had cuffed Johnathan and was on the phone to the station for a car and some officers. He'd also called Juliette, she was a vet and could help him out with the dog.

'Alice, we need to take your statement.' Nick said softly a short while later.

'Can we do it out here?' she asked.

'Sure.' Replied Nick. A uniformed officer sat down oppsite Alice and wrote down the story exactly as she told it, she amended some parts, like why she had been there in the first place, and Johnathan's burns. She played up the fact she had been playing amature detective but played down how she knew details about the case.

Alice didn't go back through the house instead when she was released she walked around the side of the house and down the path. She was stopped by Dereck on her way who thanked her for what she had done and told her the dog was going to be ok. Alice felt sad though, upset. She didn't pay attention as she walked down the street.

'Get in.' Monroe suddenly said from the car, it was rolling along slowly beside her.

'Aren't you mad?' she asked.

'I'll get over it,' he said and he smiled at her, he was still a little angry but his relief overrided that.

Alice got in the car but sat in silence, there were tears rolling down her face.

'Alice what's wrong?' Monroe said, suddenly concerned.

'It's nothing,' She said a little sniffly, she pulled some tissue from her pocket and blew her nose.

'Alice what is it?' he asked taking his eyes off the road for a moment.

'It's stupid,' she said annoyed with herself, she was fiddling with the edges of the tissue screwing it up and then dabbing her eyes with it.

'What?' he asked pulling over outside his house and turning to face her.

'It's so stupid,' she repeated. 'It's just the dog.'

'The dog?' Monroe asked curiously.

'The dog, the noises it was making I can't get them out of my head, Oh god I'm so stupid.' She said and she seemed to burst into tears again, they were rolling off her face. Monroe was more then a little confused.

'What do you mean?' he asked.

Alice shook her hands out and sighed, she did it again and placed them back over her eyes. She was trying to regain composure somewhat. 'People, people I can handle, animals though, animals just, they just, I can't handle it, the noise it was making hurts, really hurts, you know some people get upset at movies, you know sad ones, soppy romance ones. With me it's animals, everything with animals.' She babbled.'It was the way he knew he was going to die, so he let all the other animals go he told them to go and the dog wouldn't, he argued with it and it wouldn't go, it wouldn't leave.' Alice sobbed again.

'You're not stupid.' He smiled at her, put a hand over hers and squeezed it gently. 'The dogs going to be fine by the way.' He added. Alice looked from under her hair at him.

'I'm sorry.' She said wiping her eyes, she looked a little like a panda at the moment.

'Don't be,' he said squeezing her hand again. 'It's kind of cute, you know, in a wierd way. Come on, let's go watch something happy, that isn't going to make you all weepy.' He smiled at her.

'Give me a minute.' She smiled weakly at him. She wiped her eyes using the tissue and then got out of the car following Monroe up to the house. She settled herself down on the sofa and Monroe disappeared into the kitchen returning a few minutes later with two mugs of cocoa and marshmallows, he flicked the television on and grabbed the blanket. Then sat down next to Alice and allowed her to curl up next to him and lay her head on his chest which he knew she enjoyed.


	13. Chapter 13: Keeping The Wolf At Bay

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or the characters. **_

_**White Snake is not my creation btw it's an actual Grimm tail =)  
><strong>_

_**I've made up a few characters and invented a few things and some names yes are made up, I've tried researching but I can't find exactly what I want so I thought fuck it this is fiction after all. =) Beware their maybe some smut, sexual scenes, violence. I bloody love Grimm and Monroe, please R&R even if you don't like =)PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, WHAT YOU LIKE WHAT YOU DON'T DO YOU WANT TO SEE MORE? =)**_

* * *

><p>Alice came down the stairs, mid december to find boxes labled decorations all over the place, as she moved further into the house she found Monroe hanging lights, lots of lights.<p>

'What is all this?' she asked peering into one of the boxes, getting to the kitchen was going to be like taking an obstacle course. 'Are they really all for in here?' she asked. Monroe looked at her sheepishly, he clambered down from the ladders he'd been stood on and moved to a box of decorations.

'I like Christmas.' He said. Shrugging not looking up at her.

'This is a little more than like christmas.' She beamed at him, her eyes wide and changing colour as she looked around. Monroe had learnt that the boldness of the colours in her eyes was a good indication of how happy or sad she was it didn't matter what the colours were. It also meant that she couldn't lie very well, not when he was looking in her eyes. Her eyes had settled on an icey blue.

'You know, this is madder then the bar.' She said snaking her arms around his neck, she nuzzled her nose against his. 'Gary decorates the whole bar like a grotto and then the day before christmas eve has this big christmas party. You've definitely out done him though, it's cute.' The smile still on her face she kissed him and bit his bottom lip lightly, she walked off into the kitchen and Monroe stared after her. There was a question he wanted to ask her, he'd been thinking about it all morning, wondering if it was a good idea or not.

'That's what I'll be doing all tonight and tomorrow, getting the bar ready, seriously, outside and inside is decorated like a winter wonderland. I'll be staying there tonight though, we have our 'christmas party' while we do it,' Alice said, grabbing a glass off the side and filling it with water at the sink, she was stood looking out of the kitchen window and he stood behind her snaking his hands around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

'What are you doing for christmas?' Monroe asked her suddenly.

'I dunno,' Alice replied looking out of the window taking her hands off his and placing them on the edge of the sink. 'My mom lives in London with her new husband and their kids, I always feel awkward if I go around there, even more so at christmas, I can't afford the plane fair either so even if I wanted to go, I can't. I can't work because Gary shuts the bar 24th-28th so he can spend time with his family. I just figured I'd stay in bed all day, watching films, drinking and stuffing my face.' She said draining the rest of the water from the glass. 'What about you? Aren't you visiting relatives?' she asked.

'Not this year.' Monroe said, that was a lie, he could go see his family but this year he was hoping to be spending it at home. 'Here's a wild idea.' He said his breath tickling the side of her face.

'Why don't you spend christmas here, with me? You don't have to, I just thought if you weren't busy.' He said. Alice turned to face him, and kissed him again. She nodded at him and Monroe looked at her for a moment moving a few strands of hair from her face.

'I'd love too.' She said. 'But you have to let me watch Die Hard at some point, it's kind of a tradition of mine.' She tilted her head and kissed him again, this time Monroe crushed her against the sink a little, he wanted her. It was her own fault for kissing him like that, she knew exactly what she was doing. She kissed him again and then wriggled away from him. He caught her on the bottom of the stairs and crushed her against the wall, his eyes had gone red and Alice felt a surge of adrenaline run through her body as her lower half began too tingle with anticipation.

Monroe went to kiss her his thumb brushing against her cheek as his fingers found their way into her hair, Alice turned her head so he couldn't though. She put one finger to his lip and a hand on his chest stopping him, Monroe growled, his eyes still red, his face threatening to morph, what was she trying to do to him?

Alice pushed him a little hard and walked away from him, she moved up the stairs quickly, he watched her, she always had a grace about her, her balance was always spot on, he figured it had something to do with being a fairy. Alice knew Monroe, was now stood breathing deeply on the stairs trying to control himself and she smirked to herself, she enjoyed teasing him, she liked it when he let go a little, when he acted a little wild, more instinctual. She poked her head back around the top of the stairs and sure enough that's what he was doing. She winked at him and stripped off her pyjama top, standing in her bra and pyjama bottoms at the top of the stairs.

Monroe looked up, he felt the growl in his chest again, a mad grin spread across his face and he felt himself tense up. Monroe bolted up the stairs and tackled her onto the bed. Alice let out a small scream of excitement which only added too Monroe's. He pinned her arms down and kissed her furiously, Alice moaned inbetween kisses, her chest was already rising and falling rapidly. Alice wanted to tangle her hands into his hair again but Monroe wouldn't let her, his was even stronger than her when his wolf was taking over and his hands had changed. He looked her over his face now more wolflike then Alice had ever seen it, her eyes were changing colour rapidly and he sniffed at her neck, grazing it with his teeth which now resembled canine fangs. Alice moaned again.

All it took was a little nick, a little tear, a little drop of blood, his fangs had caught her, he tasted it, she tasted sweet, and smokey all at once, Monroe's vision went hazy, his wolf was taking over, Alice was moaning and wriggling beneath him. He could hear her heart beating, he could see the veins in her neck throbbing, he wanted to sink his teeth in and tear her throat out, he wanted to feast on that flesh which smelt so damn tasty. A millisecond passed in which Monroe's face inched closer to her neck and then he was off her, over the other the side of the room. He lent against the door breathing fast.

Alice sat up, a disgruntled look on her face, 'What are you doing?' she asked. She stood up and walked towards him.

'Alice, no.' He said suddenly holding his hands up and twisting his head away from her as though fighting with the wolf. 'Just give me a minute.' He said hiding himself from the hurt expression on her face. He opened the door quickly and dissappeared around the other side. Alice pulled on a t-shirt, and sat knees up to her chest on the bed wondering what she had done wrong, she looked down at herself there was nothing there, she looked over her stomach wondering if something there had put Monroe off, she didn't think she'd put weight on, if anything she'd lost a little. Alice was at a loss as too what had happened and was racking her brain for what she'd done wrong. She felt something trickling down the side of her face and found it was blood. She went to the mirror and grabbing some tissue of the dresser held it there for a moment, it was just a scratch to Alice, more blood than anything else.

Monroe walked down the hall to the bathroom near to the guestroom, he punched the wall hard, leaving a hole and then cursed loudly. He looked in the mirror, his eyes were still red and it took all his power not to smash the mirror. His jaw tightened in anger and he had to hold himself together, there were so many different emotions threatening to break out of him. He was angry at himself for almost hurting Alice, his wolf side was angry that he couldn't kill her, which made him angrier, his wolf side was also still hungry in another sense. He was upset with himself he hadn't lapsed in a good while, he kept himself in check. He was searching his brain for the trigger, what if he'd torn her apart? It didn't bare thinking about.

Monroe waited at least half an hour before returning to Alice, who was sat up on the bed knees brought up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, looking a little hurt.

'You gunna tell me what that was about?' she asked resting her chin on her arms.

'I was about to kill you.' He said after a moment of silence.

'Yeah I feel like killing you right now.' Alice retorted a smile passing over her face.

'Alice, I'm serious, I was about to tear you apart.' Monroe replied, there was a look of hurt and anger on his face but Alice seemed somewhat amused by the wording, she supressed the urge to smile and joke though.

'I'm sorry.' Alice said. 'It's my fault, I was sort of poking the wolf so too speak.' She added.

'No, I've gotten a bit lax on my control.' Monroe said.

'No, I'm thinking it was definitely me.' Alice said. Alice patted the bed next to her wanting him to sit down. She wanted to hug him so he knew it was ok. He moved a little closer but stopped as he got to the edge of the bed, sitting down and facing away from her.

'Alice I could have ripped you apart, I'd understand if you walked right out of that door.' Monroe said, suddenly Alice's chest was aflutter with panic. She didn't want to him too say that, she'd shut her ears if she had too, he couldn't leave her, he couldn't. She hadn't realised how much she had fallen in love with him until now, she hadn't wanted to admit it to herself because she didn't want to start pushing him away.

'But you didn't,' she said quickly 'you chose not to Monroe, you made the choice, you didn't kill me, it was probably just all the pheromones or whatever in the air, that's probably it, it didn't help the way I was acting and then the blood.' She was babbling again. 'I'm not going anywhere, ' she said shaking her head defiantly.

'Alice, I just, I'm sorry.' He said. Alice chest felt tight, he wasn't going to leave her, he couldn't. Two weeks ago she had wanted to kill him, she wanted him to leave her alone and she thoroughly believed that if he left her she wouldn't mind. This was of course just in anger at the way he had been acting towards her. 'I hurt you.' He said.

'Look!' Alice said and she grabbed his hand and ran it over where the cut had been. 'Nothing there, I didn't even feel it, I was too busy feeling other things.' She said panic evident in her voice.

'That doesn't make it any better.' Monroe replied. Alice looked at his back for a moment watching as he put his head in his hands in frustration, she moved and knelt behind him, she lent her head on his back and put her hands around his chest hugging him.

'Have you killed anyone?' she asked. She felt Monroe tense up beneath her and she didn't know if she was making the situation better or worse. 'How many?' she asked.

'A few.' Was all he replied after a moments silence, he wasn't proud of this at all.

'Tell me.' She said.

'I'd say I fell in with a bad crowd but that doesn't excuse it,' Monroe began. 'But I did, another family moved in near us, there was a girl, she was stunning and a Blutbad. She liked drama though, lots of drama, she liked things exciting and firey. She used to play the other Blutbad's in the school, not that there were many, off against each other. So we fought, she settled down a little after a while but she still had this taste for excitement so she liked being outdoors and hunting, sometimes human's got in the way, we used to hunt in a pack, a few of us, we'd get drunk and then run wild. Blutbad's in packs are not a good thing.' He said he stopped for a moment. His past was clearly something that he was not too proud of.

'Is that where the scar on your chest came from?' Alice asked curiously, Monroe had a scar on his chest it was an inch or two from being over his heart, it was thin, raised and white, it was hidden slightly by the thin layer of hair he had on his chest.

'We were out in the woods, Angelina was being her usual self, there was three of us out there, I knew she was mine she wanted me but she liked playing with us, she'd invited another Blutbad male along and things got more than a little heated, he spotted some hunters in the woods and began stalking them, I got in the way, I was trying to stop Ben, save Angelina, but I also wanted to kill them. I turned to hit one of them and he stuck a knife in my chest. Angelina tore him apart.' Monroe said. The pain was evident in his voice. Alice stayed silent. 'I was young then, it was an instinctual thing. What really made me think was when I woke up one day covered in blood, I didn't know where it had come from but I knew Angelina was covered in blood too. That's when I went into 'rehab'.'

A silence hung between them for a moment, Alice squeezed him gently she was trying to form something to say without sounding like an idiot.

'You're a different person now though I mean it's a part of your nature anyway, but you're different, changed.' Alice said.

'I just tried to tear you apart.' Monroe said and Alice shifted so she could see him, she put her hands on either side of his face, there was so much torment etched on it, too much sadness in his eyes.

'You didn't try to tear me apart. You thought about it and you didn't do it.' She said seriously. They sat for some time in silence. Alice had her hands on Monroe's. 'Have you ever eaten fairy?' she asked suddenly.

Monroe let out a small laugh. 'No, my grandma did though and she said it was the best meal she ever had.' He replied.

'Really?' Alice asked intrigued. Monroe didn't understand how she could be so casual about everything, about the fact he could have easily pulled her apart, about the fact he had killed before, Monroe had to wonder what had happened in her past, she still hadn't told him about the scars on her back, he'd only asked her once and she had clammed up.

'Yeah,' Monroe replied. 'She said it was sweet, like a desert but she couldn't put her finger on which one, she said she felt alive like never before afterwards though. That might not be true though there are a lot of old wives tales about certain creatures blood.'

'Hmm, I never thought I could be a meal for someone.' She laughed nudging him gently.

'Alice, I..' Monroe began.

'Don't you dare say you're sorry again!' she said sternly. She stood up and headed for the door, Monroe was still sat on the edge of the bed and she turned back to him. 'You know what, I think even if you had ripped me apart, tore my limbs off, I'd still come back here. I love you too much too let you go.' She said. Alice left and stood at the top of the stairs suddenly realising what she'd said, _Oh god_, she thought. _Oh god, oh god, oh god, _maybe he hadn't noticed, it didn't feel wrong but she was worried how Monroe was going to react it was the first time she'd said the word love to him.

Monroe's heart gave a jolt as he watched the door close, had she just said what he thought she had. _I love you too much to let you go._ She loved him? Was that right? Was that what this was now? He felt it, he'd felt it for a while but to put a name to it to admit it. The way she had done it, just in passing, was so casual, it felt so right, it must have felt right for her too, the way she had said it had just been so throwaway. Monroe smiled, took a moment to gather himself together some of the pain from before ebbing away, the anger dissolving.

'I love you too.' He whispered to her as he passed her looking through a box of Christmas decorations, the declaration was just as throwaway yet it still had so much meaning. Alice beamed continuing to look through the Christmas decorations. Monroe was smiling just as much but he was in the kitchen making himself some tea.


	14. Chapter 14: Happy Hollyday

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or the characters. **_

_**I've made up a few characters and invented a few things and some names yes are made up, I've tried researching but I can't find exactly what I want so I thought fuck it this is fiction after all. =) PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, WHAT YOU LIKE WHAT YOU DON'T DO YOU WANT TO SEE MORE? =)**_

* * *

><p>Alice was dancing around inside the bar with Melissa and Daniel when Monroe entered in the morning. Alice had been right, Gary's decorations certainly could rival his own the stage area was set up like Santa's Grotto, a huge cut out of a wooden snow covered cabin stood as the backdrop, a sleigh with two big fake reindeer sat to the left of it. The bar was hung with decorations and the far end housed a huge tree.<p>

Monroe coughed loudly and Daniel pointed Alice towards him.

'Hi.' She beamed at him. 'What are you doing here this early?' she said.

'Erm.' Monroe began and stopped looking at the others he moved Alice to the side and scratched his head. 'I have too go into the woods with Nick, there's this missing girl and we think she might be a Blutbad, she's been out in the wild on her own for 9 years, Nick reckons she could use my help. I might not be back until late tonight. I left the key under the doormat.' He said a serious and worried expression passed over his face. He thrust his hands deep into his pockets and fiddled with the material.

'You could have just phoned me you know.' Alice said. 'I'll go home tonight if you like.'

'I know but I just wanted to see you.' He replied putting his forehead against hers breathing in deeply and brushing his nose against hers in a tender 'eskimo kiss'. 'Please don't go home.' He added and he kissed her forehead. 'I'll see you later.' He said glancing back out of the window to the car, Alice followed his eye line and then she waved to Nick.

'Good Luck.' She smiled, Monroe could smell the alcohol still on her breath, she was clearly still a little tipsy from the night before. It was around 8am in the morning and Monroe wondered just how long they'd stayed up drinking until, if they had even stopped. He made his way back to the car wondering what the day had in store for him and Nick.

* * *

><p>That evening as Monroe stood on the path waving to Holly and Nick, he couldn't help feeling a little bereft. It was odd he knew that Holly was on her way to a better place. That her mother truly loved her and would be glad to have her back home, he also knew the road to recovery was long though and that worried him, he knew he wouldn't be able to help her. No one could know he'd been in the woods that day. Monroe felt a little empty it was an odd mellow feeling. He entered the house and checked in on Alice who was spread out asleep on the bed, he shook his head a small laugh escaping his lips and closed the door quietly returning to the living room.<p>

That odd feeling was still there though, sat in his chest heavy, immovable he didn't really know what to feel, on the one hand he was happy that Holly would be home and with her family for Christmas but on the other hand he was sad because Holly had to face bigger challenges then simply relearning to read and write. He sat down at the desk and fiddled with a clock for a moment before reaching for his cello, music soothed the soul, this he was a firm believer in, music expressed what you couldn't quite get out, those feelings you couldn't quite reach to express, as he began to play he felt some of the weight inside of him begin to lift.

Alice awoke to the soft melodic sounds of Monroe's cello at around 2am she didn't know what time he had come in because she'd been asleep, the music sounded beautiful though if not a little sad. She crept down the stairs quietly trying not to disturb the soft melody that drifted up to her, the second step from the bottom creaked though entranced she forgot and put her foot on it. Monroe stopped playing immediately and looked at her.

'Don't stop playing, I didn't mean to disturb you.' She said a little sheepishly padding across the floor quietly. It wasn't unusual for Monroe to be up while Alice slept. While she could stay awake all night she was by no means much of a morning person. They had fallen into a routine, Monroe would get up early and do his pilates and fix himself some breakfast before Alice had even stirred in the morning. He didn't like her watching while he did pilates he felt a little self-conscious.

Alice had gotten used to Monroe's house and it felt a little odd going back to her flat, she knew where everything was here, everything had its place, everything was ordered and now too Alice what had once been alien to her was now as natural as breathing. Monroe sighed though and just watched her for a moment.

Monroe was often conscious of the fact she was watching him with a certain wonderment when he played and it made him even more self-aware, it made him feel uncomfortable so sometimes he would face away from her as he played. It didn't help that sometimes she liked to sit and sketch him, sometimes he'd be playing and she'd sit on the couch her gaze moved from the television and she'd pick up a sketchpad and draw him. In the same way he felt conscious when he played, Alice felt a little conscious if he watched her draw.

'Don't, I'll go back upstairs.' She said as he moved the cello to its holder.

'No it's fine, I'm done.' He said, he sounded exhausted.

'Did you find her?' Alice asked remembering why he had been back late in the first place.

'Yeah, it was, interesting.' Monroe replied, his eyes not meeting hers he seemed a little lost in thought.

'Interesting?' Alice asked.

'Hmmm.' Monroe said.

'You want to talk about it?' Alice asked moving a little closer to him.

'No, it was just weird, she's back with her mom but she's got no one to guide her you know. I mean I grew up with Blutbad parents I just can't imagine how her life's gunna go. I mean she's strong, she'll be ok y'know but she's scared and it just makes me mad, that that man took her all those years ago she was just a little kid. I don't really know what I'm supposed to feel if I'm supposed to feel anything, I feel happy, yet sad.' He replied.

'If you helped then, you should feel proud of yourself, it sounds like you did a good job.' Alice said putting a hand on his shoulder and kissing him on the cheek, she didn't really know what to say.

'Hmm, I suppose.' Monroe said.

'You want to talk about it?' she asked again.

'No, no I'm fine.' He replied not looking at her. Alice wet back into the kitchen to grab a drink and noticed something moving outside. She peered out of the window looking into the darkness that was definitely a person out there. What would they be doing in Monroe's back garden though?

Monroe was just putting his cello into the closet, he felt tired; exhausted it was time for bed. He was halfway up the stairs when he heard Alice's scream. Monroe bolted down the stairs and out the door his hands were claws, the wolf face there in seconds. He stood snarling in the garden, he looked up and saw her long hair, wolfen features. She had her jaws locked around Alice's arm when suddenly she jumped back, holding her mouth, Alice scrambled backwards and as the figure made to attack again Monroe jumped in front of her.

'No! Holly! No!' he cried, his voice rang out in the night and he turned helping Alice up.

Holly was confused she had remembered the route from her house; then when in the area she had picked up his scent and followed, she was confused when this thing stepped out into the yard, why did she smell like the wolfman? Why did she have his scent on her, yet she smelt good, sweet and smoky all at once. She'd moved towards Holly too fast, why did she have a faint smell of him had she killed him? Holly had attacked, and on tasting the blood couldn't let go it tasted good and then he appeared.

'Holly stop!' he shouted something at her again. She didn't understand what he was saying, she ran forward, she'd share her with him if he only let her have a bite more. She snarled, Monroe's face shifted again.

_She is mine!_ He growled at her, it was the only language she would understand. He owned her? Is that why she smelt of him? Holly made to move again.

_She is mine! You DO NOT touch her! _ Monroe snarled. Holly watched him and then backed down, she growled at Alice still, who was she and why was she so important to him.

'Go inside, I'll sort this.' Monroe said to Alice, who didn't hesitate. Alice wasn't stupid she figured this was the girl from before.

'Holly.' Monroe said moving forward.

Alice stood at the kitchen sink watching him talking to the girl patiently. She washed the blood of her arm which was still repairing itself, knitting back together where Holly had ripped a chunk out of it. The exchange going on outside was quite sweet and Alice watched as they hugged tightly.

'Holly, you have to home, to your mom.' He smiled speaking slowly so she understood. Holly shook her head and pointed to the house, to his house. She growled a little at Alice who was stood in the kitchen window. 'No, you have to go to your home, Holly, your home. Your mom loves you.' Holly's face changed back to human and she seemed to understand what he was saying. Holly nodded slowly.

'I'll take you home.' He said, walking into the house and gesturing for her to follow, Alice stayed out of the way unsure of what Holly's reaction to her might be. There was a small patch of skin that was red and sore where the bite had been.

'I need to take her home.' Monroe said to Alice, who simply nodded in response and gave him a weak smile. Alice had encountered Blutbad before, Holly was nowhere near as scary as some of the others she'd met. 'Are you ok?' he asked.

'Tis' but a scratch.' Alice replied smiling, she kissed him on the cheek and Holly growled in the other room. Monroe drove Holly home, he stopped a couple of yards away from the house and explained to her as best he could that she had to go in and she had to stay there. That she wasn't alone but she had to stay here with her mother, that her mother loved her and would understand. Holly left him scaling the wall and the window she'd come out of. She waved to him.

* * *

><p>Christmas had come a little too soon for Alice, she had felt odd staying at Monroe's Christmas Eve, a little nervous. Once settled though she felt right at home, normal, like the day wasn't anything special, anything unusual but it wasn't Alice hadn't spent Christmas with someone who wasn't family for a long time.<p>

'That's stunning.' Monroe said watching Alice's finger trace over a delicate metal figurine. It was clearly handcrafted. 'Who's it from?' he asked.

'My mom.' Alice replied handing it to him so he could look at it. He couldn't believe the detail that had gone into it. 'She made it.'

'She made this?' Monroe said a little shocked.

'Yeah every year she makes me one to symbolise something, me or my life, or something to do with her. She's really good at moulding the metal because of the whole heat thing, she tried to teach me how to do it when I was younger but I wasn't much good.' Alice smiled looking at the ornament a little longingly. It was made from moulded metal a small stick fairy sat upon a toadstool. Wings out but her head rested on her arms, knees brought up to its chest. This was the last of the presents Alice had to open and this was exactly why she'd saved it until last. She felt an odd mixture of guilt and sadness whenever she heard from her mother, she knew the isolation was in her own mind but she couldn't help feeling a little out of sorts when she visited, her half-brother had inherited the exact same powers as their mother, he could do all the things Alice couldn't and so her mother had a better connection with him, the other children were as far as Alice knew human. Mark, Alice's stepdad had brought two children along when he'd married Alice's mother and they'd had Bertie, Alice's half-brother.

Alice looked over it and then clicked a smile back onto her face, there was one thing left, she'd bought Monroe a few little gifts but this last one was the big one, the best one. Alice had hidden it in the closet Monroe never used.

'You'll have to help me you're a lot stronger.' She smiled.

'You hid my present in here?' he smiled. 'I need to start checking these out a lot more.' Monroe pulled it out easily. It was in a long wooden box stood upright. THIS WAY UP was stamped onto the wood in huge letters. Monroe looked at her a little shocked wondering what it could be. He moved it out into the living room. Alice nodded for him to open it, the box was hinged on one side and bolted shut on the other. Monroe undid them and the box swung open with a creak. Inside was a huge grandfather clock, handcrafted, a dark brown, if anyone could appreciate the beauty of it, it was Monroe. This was antique. The top was decorated with two angels or were they fairies? Holding up a small red oval, surrounded by leaves and branches all wood, to either side of the face there were dragons holding up the top of the clock, the front panel had two mermaids either side of the clear glass window, which just behind sat the pendulum. The base was a box the same dark wood, various mythical woodland creatures all playing together.

Monroe didn't know what to say it had been a while since someone had put so much thought into a gift for him; the presents from his family usually consisted of jumpers, or homemade foods, vouchers for stores he'd never go in.

'Do you like it?' Alice asked confused by his expression, was he happy or annoyed? 'It's from England, they told me it was an antique, it is, isn't it?'

'Alice this is...' he began and stopped. He ran his fingers over the details, and sniffed the air, it smelt old. Alice gave a weak smile too him but Monroe positively beamed. The small box in his pocket now seemed like the best decision he had ever made. He'd been wondering whether it was too soon to ask her the question that was running around his mind. After this though Monroe decided it wasn't, now felt right.

He stared over the clock a moment more and then took a deep breath 'I have something else for you.' He said. He handed her the small flat box, Alice opened it carefully wondering if it was more jewellery, inside though was a small golden key. Alice cocked her head to the side looking at him curiously.

'It's a key to the house. I was sort of hoping you'd move in with me.' He said. He watched her closely analysing every facial movement Alice beamed, a smile forming from ear to ear.

'Oh.' She said stepping back from him crestfallen, the smile dissolving from her face.

'What?' he asked worried.

'Well I can't afford rent here and on the flat, my lease is still in for another six months.' Alice said.

'Well...' Monroe began a sheepish look on his face. 'I kind of sorted that.'

'You? What do you mean?' she asked.

'Well, I overheard Melissa moaning in the bar the other day about how her and her boyfriend want to move out of his moms. Long story short she said they'd take it as long as you said it was ok. Then I asked your landlord and he said it was ok.' Monroe said, his hand had returned to the clock his fingers moving over the work on it again.

'Are you serious?' Alice asked, she really hoped this wasn't some sort of joke.

'Yeah.' He said looking at the clock in an effort to distract himself. Alice bit her lip a smile crossing her face, she wasn't going to cry, her eyes were changing colour rapidly though, bold and bright they moved through the rainbow; green, blue, pink, purple, red.

'When can I move in then?' She smiled at him, she closed the distance between them in two strides and hugged him tightly, she kissed him, slowly, a little hard; this wasn't an effort to turn him on but an effort to show him love, communicating without words. Monroe understood he smiled himself, beaming at his new grandfather clock and pulling Alice a little tighter his hands crossed and resting at the small of her back.


	15. Chapter 15: Tik Tok

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or the characters. **_

_**I've made up a few characters and invented a few things and some names yes are made up, I've tried researching but I can't find exactly what I want so I thought fuck it this is fiction after all. =) PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, WHAT YOU LIKE WHAT YOU DON'T DO YOU WANT TO SEE MORE? =)**_

_**Thankyou so much to my lovely reviewers and regular readers =) I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'm really greatful for the feedback you give. =)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>'What's that?' Juliette asked, her auburn hair falling to the side of her face as she looked through the mail on the side.<p>

'Nothing.' He said folding it up and placing the letter in his back pocket. It was the seventh one this week. There was nothing inherently threatening about the notes, they simply had a number, a time stamp and a date with something he or Juliette had done. It was a message, Nick knew that he wasn't stupid, he was being watched, they were being watched him and Juliette. It worried him he'd made sure he was home at roughly the same time as Juliette every night. He didn't want to get Hank or Monroe and Alice involved, not yet. This could just be a practical joke or someone trying to scare him, if there was no real danger he'd feel stupid.

'Ok, I've gotta make a few house calls and then I'm going shopping, you haven't seen my purse have you?' she asked looking around the table.

'No, no sorry.' Nick said lost in thought.

'Hey are you sure you're ok?' asked Juliette slipping her hands around Nick's waist and kissing his cheek lightly.

'Yeah, it's nothing, just a case.' Nick replied.

'Ok then I'll see you later.' Juliette replied and left. Nick watched after her for a moment, he was a little worried for her but he tried to push it out of his mind. It was just after Christmas so he and Hank were being put to work on burglaries gone wrong and domestic cases, murders easily solved. Nick relished the fact they weren't too busy, it meant his mind could wander and he could think on whom it was who could be sending him these notes. There was one on his desk at work when he arrived.

_9:59; Juliette arrives at her appointment, a poodle I believe with a thorn in its paw. _

He screwed up his fist and punched the table hard, Hank watched him curiously, Nick put the note in the draw and his head in his hands, now they were following Juliette to work. Nick's eyes were flickering up to his computer screen and then back to the desk. It wasn't as simple as going through people he had wronged or banged to rights, murderers, rapist, thieves there was also the whole world of Grimm to consider. Creatures who had been hurt or killed by his ancestors.

'We got a call, shooting over on Marison, not too complicated, woman shot her husband in the middle of a busy restaurant. She's taken the restaurant full of people hostage though.' Hank said, shaking Nick from his thoughts. 'A one woman crusade against the cheating men of the world.'

Hank and Nick arrived at the restaurant around twenty minutes later, a plain clothes cop was already stood with a microphone, he was trying to talk the woman inside into coming out, offering her words of comfort and condolences. It was Hank and Nick's job to try and get the hostages out or take her out, it was one woman. It should be easy. They crept around the back of the restaurant guns in hands, crouched low out of sight. A warning shot rang out from inside they could hear the woman screaming down the phone. Nick and Hank managed to open the door unnoticed, they crept in and hid behind the steel kitchen cabinets, silently they peered around the corner, she was in the main restaurant she didn't have a gun held to anyone's head, in fact the gun was on the table and she was playing with it, a look of regret on her face. She wasn't about to kill anyone.

The man was writing on the floor, blood around him, someone had put a make shift tourniquet around his leg to stem the bleeding, she had just missed his groin. She had hit the top end of the thigh. Hank and Nick looked at each other and Nick crossed the kitchen quietly so he was next to Hank. One of the hostages tried to talk to her and she raised the gun firing it into the air and shouting about the fact it was the man on floors fault.

'Woman scorned and all that.' Hank muttered to Nick who let out a small laugh. As the hostages got a little restless, another shot was fired into the air.

'Hey listen, ' Hank whispered to Nick. 'How many bullets d'you reckon are in that thing?'

'The gun?' Nick stuck his head back around the corner. 'Six, I'm guessing. If it's standard.'

'One shot in the leg, one too keep the customers in line, the one that we heard from the outside, then that one a moment ago.' Hank replied. 'I got an idea. I'll pretend I've been hiding in the kitchen, all she has to do is fire two more shots into the ceiling.'

'Don't be stupid!' Nick hissed, 'She could shoot you.' Hank simply tapped his vest in response which was hidden under his jacket.

'She's not gunna shoot anyone!' Hank replied. Apparently Hank and Nick weren't going to need a plan, a shot rang out, this was loud and clear and a silence hung in the air, someone had been killed. Suddenly the screaming started again and the sound of feet scampering around, Nick and Hank put their guns up and moved around the corner. The young woman had shot herself, blood pooling from the side of her head, guests streamed passed Hank and Nick, out of the back and front doors as quickly as they could.

It was no longer a hostage situation, the paramedics waiting outside were met by scared patrons and two ambulance men came inside the restaurant to see to the man who'd been shot. They took him outside and Nick and Hank stayed inside with the body as the police outside caught up with everyone.

'Do you smell that?' Hank asked, bringing his sleeve up to his nose. He sniffed and his nose wrinkled again. Nick sniffed the air, was that gas? Nick moved away from the body and him and Hank moved towards the kitchen. Nick poked his head into the kitchen, someone had turned the gas stoves on, he was about to run and turn them off when he noticed the note on the floor, he picked it up

**_Tik Tock_**

Nick looked out of the window a young teenager in his waiters outfit had pulled out his lighter about to enter the kitchen.

'NO! STOP!' Nick just managed to throw himself away from the kitchen pulling Hank with him as the explosion ripped through the kitchen and blasted them from the door way. The gas hadn't been on long but it was enough to knock them off their feet and kill the teenager. Nick stood up dazed and brushed the glass off himself. He looked to Hank who simply raised an eyebrow, his head was bleeding. Nick was relatively unscathed. Nick helped Hank up and they both walked outside to screaming customers and police trying to push the gawking onlookers back away from the restaurant, which let out another bang as they walked away.

Nick found himself scanning the faces of those around the scene, that wasn't a coincidence nor was it the woman who had shot herself, that note had been left for him and him alone. Now he knew someone was trying to kill him. Or at the very least severely injure him. Nick and Hank got checked out, Nick wanted to get home though, he wanted to check on Juliette, to make sure she was ok. He left Hank at the station filing a report, saying he was going to lunch. Juliette wasn't even home when he got in and Nick knew that he couldn't be here 24/7, he knew tonight he was on shift and he couldn't just call in sick. This worried him a lot and he didn't know where to turn, it was highly likely this was a creature rather than some mad ex-con. Nick didn't really want to have to involve anyone else but he didn't feel he had any choice, so he headed over to the one person he knew could keep Juliette safe from harm.

* * *

><p>Alice was just walking back from the bar when she spotted Nick at the house, he was knocking on the door hard, slamming his fist against it.<p>

'Alright, calm down, last thing we need is a busted door.' She said quickening her pace, she pulled out a chain filled with keys and opened the door. Nick burst in not waiting to be asked.

'Where's Monroe?' he said looking around.

'He's out, he won't be back until late tonight, he's dropping off some clocks or something, Hi by the way.' She said, she looked at him again, his face was a little dusty, black smudges on it. 'Were you in a fire?' asked Alice.

'Yeah, I think someone's trying to kill me look where's Monroe?' He said again.

'I just told you he's out until tonight. Someone tried to blow you up? Why are you looking for Monroe?' Alice asked. She knelt up on the couch, her hands resting on the back of it watching him.

'I need his help.' Nick said. 'Look I'll try back later.' He made for the door.

'Hang on!' Alice said jumping up. 'Maybe I could help?' she said. Nick looked her up and down and Alice but her hands on her hips a little offended. 'Need I remind you about the old fire thing and my talents in the not dying department.' She said pointing to her stomach.

'Oh yeah and if something happens I'll have an angry Blutbad on my tail.' He said. 'Besides I need a little muscle.' He looked around the room, which now had small touches too it that Alice had made, the figurines her mother had sent her were on the bookshelf. There was a sketch pad and some pencils on the table in front of the television. Little things that Nick noticed had changed.

'Yeah and if anything happens to him you'll have an angry me to deal with.' Alice said a little more fiercely then she had intended. 'What do you need muscle for anyway?' she asked.

'I think someone's trying to kill me and I need someone to watch Juliette while I'm at work.' He said wearily.

'Why do you think someone is trying to kill you?' she asked.

'I've been getting odd notes, they just say on them where I've been or where Juliette's been at specific times and then today before the restaurant exploded there was this.' He showed her the note with _Tik Tok _written on it.

'So what do you want us to do just stake the place out? Make sure no one goes in?' Alice asked. 'We'll do it, got nothing else planned tonight.' Alice added handing the note back to him.

'Maybe we should wait until Monroe…' Nick began.

'No, why do we need to wait for Monroe? If I go he will. He won't want me watching the house on my own, what time do you have to be back at work?' she asked.

'Eight.' Said Nick.

'Ok we'll be across from your house at eight, no need to worry about Juliette's safety.' She smiled at him and Nick looked at her as though he was about to argue but then thought better of it.

'Ok.' He shrugged and left the house, he felt a little better than he had done before, the mystery of who and what was trying to kill him was still weighing heavily on his mind, but he felt better knowing Juliette was going to be safe tonight.


	16. Chapter 16: Saving Juliette

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or the characters. **_

_**I've made up a few characters and invented a few things and some names yes are made up, I've tried researching but I can't find exactly what I want so I thought fuck it this is fiction after all. =) PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, WHAT YOU LIKE WHAT YOU DON'T DO YOU WANT TO SEE MORE? =)**_

_**Thankyou so much to my lovely reviewers and regular readers =) I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'm really greatful for the feedback you give. =)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>'We have to help him.' Alice said. Monroe had been a little pissed when she told him what she'd done.<p>

'He came looking for me not you.' Monroe said, he was cutting up some vegetables angrily in the kitchen.

'Don't be mad at me,' Alice walking behind him and slipping her hands through his arms and letting them rest on his chest. She rested her head between his shoulders. Monroe stopped cutting and straightened himself, he let out a long sigh.

'Nick's our friend. Think how you'd feel. He just needs our help.' Alice said.

'The last time I helped Nick protect someone a guy lost an arm. Besides it's not that I don't wanna help him, I just think that maybe you shouldn't.' said Monroe.

'Are you ever going to shut up about arm guy? I mean really Monroe, you were defending yourself and I'm not as breakable as you think have you not realised that yet. I'm invincible.' She said standing in front of him, hands on hips chest puffed out pretending to be a superhero.

'You're not invincible Alice.' Monroe replied raising his eyebrows at her. Alice sighed and rested her elbows on the kitchen counter her head on her hands.

'It really bugs you doesn't it.' She said a smile crossing her face.

'No it worries me, there's a difference.' He replied not looking up this time. 'There will be someone out there who does know how to kill you Alice, who does know your weaknesses, I just think you should try and find out a little more about yourself, about your kind.' Monroe said.

'Yeah well we're not all lucky enough to know who both our parents are.' Alice said a little defensively.

'You don't have to know them to do a little research.' Monroe said. Alice always got defensive when he brought up her heritage.

'Anyway, we have to be outside Nick's at 8, that's when he leaves for work.' She said switching the subject back. He watched after her for a moment as she moved back into the living room. It did annoy Monroe that Alice didn't seem to care that she might one day run into someone who did know how to kill her. She didn't seem to want to know or explore what her weaknesses could be. Monroe knew all of his own, he'd been told by his mother, she had always emphasized to guard the lower back and Monroe did, being hit there was worse than being kicked in the balls. It worried him that Alice didn't know, it meant _he_ didn't know. If she was human, he would have known how vulnerable she was from the off. He knew that she healed, that when she was cut she could stitch herself back together, that bruises took longer to fade and disappear. He didn't know what would kill her though. He didn't know how much her body could take or how she had gotten those scars.

* * *

><p>'Maybe Nick got it wrong.' Monroe whispered to Alice. They were sat in the car Monroe was cold so Alice had a small ball of flames held in her hands which he held his own hands close too. He still wasn't very comfortable with her ability with fire, it made him a little uneasy but right now he was freezing.<p>

'He said someone tried to blow him up and he's been getting those creepy notes.' Alice replied, looking down to keep the flames in check.

'Did Nick say anyone was visiting?' Monroe asked.

'No!' Alice replied. She looked out of the window to see a car pulling up on the curb near Nick and Juliette's house. It stopped for a moment. Then two men got out and stood for a moment, they hadn't seen Juliette yet. 'Come on, I've got a plan, sort of.' Alice said to Monroe, she shook her hands out and the flames disappeared.

'Alice wait!' he hissed. She didn't though, she jumped out of the car and went up around the back of the house Monroe followed her quietly. The idiots parked out front had missed them. Nick's back door was open so they crept in. Monroe pointed to the ceiling, Juliette was upstairs he could smell her. The doorbell rang just as they began to ascend the stairs, it rang twice more before Juliette came out of the bedroom by which time Alice was on the landing.

Suddenly a hand was over Juliette's mouth stopping her from screaming a bearded man was apologising while tying her hands together and a woman's voice she recognised was whispering in her ear that everything was going to be alright and to calm down. The hand was no longer on her mouth but a gag instead. It was the blue haired girl from the bar Nick had taken her too once. She suddenly shoved Juliette into a closet in the bedroom. Monroe had disappeared and Alice shut the door quietly telling her not to worry Nick would get her out.

Alice went back out onto the landing one of the men was there, a moment of recognition passed between them, Alice was the hunted and he was the hunter she darted for the stairs. The man at the bottom of the stairs punched Monroe, who had come running back into the kitchen. Monroe fell to the floor and a cloth was over his mouth in a second.

'GET OFF HIM!' screamed Alice. She ran forward towards the man whose face had changed. At least one if not both of these men was a Jägerbar. As he moved to attack Alice put her heated hands on his face, burning it. The Jägerbar screamed in pain and his companion with the cloth stood up ready to take Alice he grabbed her but she ensured her body temperature rose and he quickly let go, she was trying to ensure Monroe was ok but he was unconscious. The Jägerbar growled and slapped her hard across the face its claws leaving three gashes. Alice stood back up twisting her head from side to side, as her face healed. She wasn't watching her back though and one of the men came from behind her, he was bigger than she was and put the cloth over her mouth easily. Alice felt her head go fuzzy and within a moment she was unconscious.

* * *

><p>Alice awoke her head a little fuzzy, she looked across and saw Monroe was sat up against the wall running his hand through his hair.<p>

'Are you ok?' she asked scooting over to him and taking his face in her hands examining it. 'Where are we?' she asked looking around.

'A cell somewhere, I knew we shouldn't have gone in that house!' Monroe said angrily.

'Better us than Juliette.' Alice said standing up and walking around the small cell, four stone walls a tiny window letting the moonlight in at the back and a large door at the front with no window. Alice rubbed her shoulders a little cold and looked to Monroe. She stopped suddenly, a little cold? That was odd, normally she simply adjusted her body temperature if it didn't automatically, she was rarely cold, even in the winter if anything she served as a blanket for others. 'Are you ok?' she asked him again moving beside him.

'I feel a little woozy.' He replied. He rubbed his head a little trying to shake it off.

Suddenly the cell door swung open and a man appeared, it was neither of the Jägerbar from before, he was younger, tall and muscular, square shoulders he stood up straight and beckoned Alice forward. Alice refused so he moved towards her and put a hand on her arm, a strong hand, stronger then Monroe's, she thought he was going to crush her arm.

'Ok.' Alice said holding her hands up in defeat.

'NO!' said Monroe but he could barely stand, he crawled towards the man who let out a cold laugh and kicked him hard.

The man led Alice down a narrow corridor, a feeling of impending doom in her stomach, heart rate quickening she didn't like being underground, which they must be. She didn't like these confined spaces, the feeling of no escape. The man's grip was cast iron around her arm, Alice tried to create the heat that had burned the Jägerbar from before but she found nothing. It was possible it simply didn't affect this creature.

The man threw Alice down into a chair in the centre of a cold stone room with an almost greenish haze to it. She secured her hands behind her back with cold steel, a shiver passed over Alice, why couldn't she get warm?

'You are not Juliette.' A woman's voice came from the darkness. She stepped into the little light provided by the dim bulb overhead. Alice had to admit the theatricals of the situation were good. The woman had thick black curly hair that fell around her face in ringlets. She had large cheekbones and a pointed chin, she was tall and slim with long legs clad in tight jeans. She kissed the man who had brought Alice in and then pulled a chair up sitting in front of her. 'Juliette is a human and the Grimm's partner, his love, you are, well you are interesting aren't you.'

Alice didn't respond, she looked around the room, and then back to her captor.

'You are going to tell me whereabouts of the Grimm and his girlfriend though.' She said crossing to Alice and running her fingers across her face. Alice moved her head away from her but she held it tight between her fingers and licked the side of her face laughing.

'No I'm not.' Alice said.

'You are my dear.' The woman said, and she drew her nails along the side of Alice's face causing her pain.

'It seems you've got yourself pretty set up here what would you want with a Grimm.' Alice said ignoring the stinging sensation on the side of her face.

'My business with the Grimm is none of yours! He's a Grimm he deserves to die. Now tell me where he is?' said the woman. She clicked her fingers and the man who had brought Alice in came over a sinister glint in his eyes, he held her shoulders in place.

Monroe heard Alice scream loudly, it was distant and fuzzy though. He cried out in frustration, he felt fuzzy he couldn't stand, he crawled to the door and put a fist against it before collapsing. He couldn't even shift into wolf form there was no energy in him. He collapsed against the wall feeling helpless, disgusted with himself. He was supposed to protect her. He heard her scream again and the growl that rumbled from his chest was pathetic.

'She's not talking, bring the wolf.' The woman, who Alice had learned was named Lavina said, her partner whose name was Alfie threw Alice into the cell and picked the woozy Monroe up easily guiding him down the corridor.

'NO!' Alice screamed pounding a fist on the door, the cuts on her face and body were healing rapidly but she could feel the bruises and the burns. Alice pounded on the door.

'LEAVE HIM! ' She cried her efforts were wasted. Nobody was coming, no one was listening.


	17. Chapter 17: An Eye For An Eye

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or the characters. **_

_**I've made up a few characters and invented a few things and some names yes are made up, I've tried researching but I can't find exactly what I want so I thought fuck it this is fiction after all. =) PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, WHAT YOU LIKE WHAT YOU DON'T DO YOU WANT TO SEE MORE? =)**_

_**Thankyou so much to my lovely reviewers and regular readers =) I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'm really greatful for the feedback you give. =)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>'Monroe!' Alice cried as he was flung back into the cell, she ran to him, he was in a bad way, his lip was bleeding and he clutched his chest. Alice breathed deeply as Monroe sat himself against the wall, he was still woozy. What the hell was going on? They'd cuffed Monroe and now the man from before shackled his legs to the floor, Monroe wasn't going anywhere soon.<p>

Lavina let out a high cold laugh from the doorway. 'Oh this is turning out even better then expected.' She said. 'I am going to have so much fun.'

'What do you want with Nick?' asked Alice. She stood up facing Lavinia who ignored her and continued to laugh.

'What. Do. You. Want. With. Nick?' Alice said stepping forward and squaring up to Lavinia who was taller than her. Lavinia let out a small hiss and threw Alice by her neck against the wall.

'You need to learn some respect when talking to your betters.' She said angrily, her face changed suddenly. Green blotches appearing, long thin fangs in her open mouth that seemed to drip with venom, her eyes became two black slits. Then she let out another laugh and let go of Alice.

'Your fire power won't work. We're not stupid, neither of you can win.' She gestured to Alice and then to Monroe. 'We sedated him and then you well you proved a little more interesting, but let's just say you won't be burning anyone for a while. Your Grimm killed my best friend, she didn't deserve to die. An eye for an eye though as they say, I was just going to kill the red head, let the Grimm wallow in self-pity, let him feel the pain I felt.' She twisted her neck and her face returned to normal. 'I must thank you though, providing me with free entertainment to wet my appetite for the main course, we'll kill you and then kill your friends anyway.' She laughed again, it was high pitched more like a cackle and she threw her head back.

Monroe looked at Alice and then to the door. He hung his head almost in defeat.

'I can't die though so what's the point!' Alice shouted just before the door closed.

'Oh you can die honey.' Lavinia said sickly. 'What you thought you were invincible?' she let out another laugh. 'You're a half breed, there's a reason those bruises stay.' She touched Alice's cheek lightly, Alice moved her face away. 'I can kill you, and I will, but first I'm going to have a little fun.' She slammed the door in Alice's face.

Monroe was looking at her wide eyed, she knew exactly what he was thinking. She was by his side again quickly knelt beside him. She ripped a strip off her shirt, dabbing at the corner of his mouth and his nose. Monroe clutched his chest and breathed deeply.

'Where else are you hurt?' Alice asked she tried to look but he wouldn't let her.

'Alice..' he said.

'The bruises take longer to fade you know that, I'm fine, let me see what they've done.' She said not meeting his eyes and trying to look under his shirt. Monroe grabbed her hands.

'She knows how to kill you Alice.' Monroe said.

'She doesn't know anything. She's just trying to scare us.' Alice replied and she smiled trying to remain calm. 'We'll get out of here, we just need a plan.' Alice said putting her forehead against his, her nose against his and she sighed. Monroe put his hand on the side of her face his thumb brushing over the bruise on her cheek and he kissed her then pushed his forehead against hers in a symbol of solidarity. It took Alice everything in her power not to cry, not to scream, to admit defeat and simply curl up in a ball and sit in the corner.

* * *

><p>'It was that girl from the bar Nick, the blue-haired one. There was some noise outside, I dunno what happened. I've already told you!' Juliette cried.<p>

'They were protecting you I asked them to stop by.' Nick said suddenly, Juliette watched him for a moment.

'Protecting me from what?' she asked.

'I've been getting some odd notes and after the explosion…' Nick began and stopped he was searching the house for something anything. Downstairs was not a mess, which means there hadn't been much of a struggle if there had been one at all. Nick was worried, a Blutbad and a Fairy taking on whoever had come into the house there should surely be some sign of struggle.

'And you didn't think to tell me!' Juliette cried and she hit him hard. She slumped down on the bed rubbing her wrists where they'd been tied. Nick ignored her he was on the phone, he dialled, Alice and then Monroe; two, three, four times. No answer on either of their cell phones or Monroe's house number, now he was worried he'd put his friends in danger.

'Hank, can you get some officers to mine, I need some help. Someone's been trying to kill me.' Nick said down the phone to his partner. 'I think someone's been kidnapped.'

* * *

><p>'Are you ok?' Alice asked Monroe for the millionth time, he shifted uncomfortably.<p>

'It's just superficial. I'm fine. I'm more worried about you.' He replied. Alice had made him lie flat on the floor. His head was resting on her thigh which she was stroking with her hand in a soothing manner.

'I've survived worse.' Alice said shrugging her shoulders.

'Have you though, really!' Monroe said in frustration it was annoying him how calm she was being. Alice simply looked down at him and didn't reply. 'Tell me how you got them?' Monroe said a little fiercely and he gripped his side hissing.

'How I got what?' Alice said innocently

'The scars you've got nowhere to run now.' He said he watched her reaction closely, the way her jaw tightened, the way she breathed deeply and closed her eyes as though trying to stay focused, trying not to react.

'You don't need to know. Not right now.' Alice said not looking at him, eyes on the ceiling.

'I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. I do need to know.' Monroe replied and he reached up painfully and put a hand on hers. It seemed to take Alice an age to speak, her hands were trying to busy themselves, she seemed to try to speak several times and fail.

'I always knew that if I got injured I'd heal, my mom took me to a special doctor and they did a few tests you know, cutting me, bruising me. She'd never let them try anything as bad as like shooting me though, she was just curious.' Alice began, Monroe felt her shift uncomfortably beneath him and he wished that he could hold her, how could her mother put her through that? Let someone cut her and hurt her just for curiosity?.

'Anyway, I met this, this girl at the restaurant I was working in, she was a little reckless and she invited me out one night. She was in pretty heavy with some gangsters, she was human, normal. Soon as I got there I knew they were dangerous, he was a Succubus, the main man. Don't ask me how but I ended up involved with them all, there were creatures round all the time from other Succubus' to White Snakes even a few Grimm's. I realised too late that this wasn't a nice place to be, they started using me to help them, mainly insurance fraud, starting fires.' Alice waved her hands in the air. She paused for a moment taking another breath. Each one seemed to be offering her some form of strength to carry on telling the story.

'I wanted out for so long, but I couldn't I was scared. Then it all seemed to just explode at once, there was a cop working undercover, he was a Jägerbar. He wasn't too bright though and they found out what he was and killed him. He left a note though, in it there was something about how I might be good to talk to, it was meant for another cop y'know. They thought I'd been playing both sides of the fence.' Alice's eyes were wide her jaw tightened again, her breathing quickened. Why was Monroe making her relive this?

'They had Blutbad, held in the cellars, in cages, bringing them out to fight or to kill people. He the Succubus he wanted to test my threshold so he tortured me for a while, he said he wanted to ensure I never forgot what I'd done wrong, wanted to try and scar me. The burn, he kept at it, kept going every time it healed he put the flame back to it until it wouldn't heal. The police raided and they threw me in with two Blutbad, more Wolf than human.' Alice stopped again and Monroe squeezed her arm, she sighed again and opened her eyes a single tear rolling down her cheek.

'She was smart though, the Blutbad she seemed to enjoy the screaming. She tore a few chunks out of me before the police came in, that came last, I think she was trying to get at my heart, through my back.' Alice let out a small laugh. Monroe watched her a mixture of feelings sitting over his heart, anger and an ache that had nothing to do with his injuries.

'How long do you think we've been in here?' Alice said snapping back into being calm and collected. Seeming to accept whatever was to come. Monroe on the other hand was angry and even more agitated now. He couldn't do much though because he was still in pain, the effects of the sedative seemed to be wearing off.

The door to the cell suddenly swung open with a loud bang as it hit the wall. Monroe sat up suddenly and clutched at his chest again something was definitely bruised. Alice stood protectively in front of him.

'Aww how sweet.' Lavinia said, she scrunched her face up at the pair of them. 'Separate them.' She ordered the two men behind her one being Alfie the other one of the Jägerbars from earlier. Monroe stood as the Jägerbar advanced on Alice. Alfie moved quickly, fluidly though and held Monroe in place against the wall, with one hand he injected him with something. Monroe felt the strength he'd regained ebb away, Alfie seemed strong his grip pinning Monroe against the wall. Monroe couldn't fight back, he had no choice but to watch as the Jägerbar picked Alice up easily and carried her kicking and screaming out of his cell.

Alfie let go of Monroe and he fell to the floor, exhausted. Lavinia stepped forward she kissed Alfie and then bent down beside Monroe who attempted a snarl but it came out half-heartedly, he sounded like a child.

'I often find the imagination a more powerful thing then anything as you will see.' She whispered to him. Not content with physically torturing them she was going to do it psychologically too. 'A Blutbad and a Fairy, who would have thought, and friends with a Grimm, you're supposed to be a hunter not a pathetic hipster.' She said her lip curling up in disgust at him.

Monroe growled and let out another half snarl, he lunged for Lavinia which earned him a kick to the side and punch to the face. He fell on his side, feeling more useless by the second, he was supposed to protect Alice, never let anyone scar her again that was what he had told himself all those months ago. Monroe tried to stand again but he fell. Lavina let out a giggle which turned into a cackle, 'Oh I just had a wonderful idea.' She jumped on the spot clapping her hands excitedly and then turned to Alfie who smiled at her.

'We'll get him all worked up, return him to his rightful nature.' She said, she paused for a moment standing in front of Monroe and looking down at him with pity.

'And then?' Alfie asked her.

'Then we'll let him rip her apart.' She said.

The realisation of what she'd said hit Monroe harder than any punch to the face, he found he couldn't breathe, he knew exactly what they meant to do. They were going to make sure they brought out his wild nature however they could. Then they were going to make it so he barely even knew his own name and then, then they were going to set him on Alice. Monroe looked up as the door closed and slowly closed his eyes time seeming to stop. He didn't know if he would be able to stop himself when the time came. Monroe would fight he would try to stop it. He had to, he wasn't going to rip Alice apart or let anyone else.

* * *

><p>'Why didn't you tell me about this Nick I'm supposed to be your partner?' Hank asked annoyed, everyone was annoyed with Nick now, annoyed because he hadn't told them. Nick didn't need this right now, Monroe and Alice had been missing for well over 12 hours now. Juliette was angry that she hadn't been warned. She was angry because she was worried about him, Hank was annoyed that he'd been called out of bed and that Nick hadn't trusted him.<p>

'I know, I know.' Nick said shaking off Hank as the police went through his house, examining letters and dusting for fingerprints.

'Now we've got two civilians in danger.' Hank shrugged his shoulders in annoyance and walked away from Nick.

'This is more than just police work, you didn't tell Hank about this but you told that girl and her friend?' Juliette said grabbing his arm and pulling him away now from the other cops.

'This can wait.' Nick said to her. He wasn't going to tell her, it wasn't the time. He'd been planning to eventually tell her he was a Grimm but just not yet. Nick was worried what her reaction would be he didn't want to lose her.

'This has something to do with Marie, doesn't it? The scars she had, the repair man who didn't want to stay here, all that stuff in Marie's trailer. The weird stuff you keep looking up on the internet.' Juliette hissed at him.

'Not now Juliette please.' Nick said.

'Nick!' Hank shouted him over. 'We gotta match on that plate, Wu just called it was seen leaving the freeway and heading off into the mountains about 13 hours ago.'


	18. Chapter 18: Scream For Me

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or the characters. **_

_**I've made up a few characters and invented a few things and some names yes are made up, I've tried researching but I can't find exactly what I want so I thought fuck it this is fiction after all. =) PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, WHAT YOU LIKE WHAT YOU DON'T DO YOU WANT TO SEE MORE? =)**_

_**Thankyou so much to my lovely reviewers and regular readers =) I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'm really greatful for the feedback you give. =)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>'Nick what the hell is going on!' Juliette cried grabbing his arm as he made to leave with the other officers.<p>

'Not now, I'll explain later!' Nick replied in annoyance he didn't need this right now.

'What are they to you? Are you having an affair or something?' Juliette cried she regretted saying it instantly. These people had potentially saved her life but that didn't ebb her frustration towards the situation any. She didn't know what was happening, with the kidnapping with Nick himself, how else was she supposed to react. Nick wrinkled his nose in disgust at her and Juliette sighed. Hank looked at him from the doorway and held up his palm signalling to him that he had five minutes.

'I can't explain it all now! You won't believe me!' Nick protested.

'Try.' Juliette said. She sat down at the dining room table staring at him.

'I'm a Grimm.' Nick said after a moment. 'That's why Aunt Marie…. well that's why those people tried to kill Marie, that's where I keep disappearing too.'

'A what?' Juliette asked.

'All those fairy tales from when you were younger? The creatures from them are real, in a way, it's difficult to explain without showing you. The brothers Grimm were profilers of them not just story tellers. It's in my blood to protect the world from the bad guys, that's what Marie told me. I can see these, these creatures.' To Nicks surprise Juliette didn't let out a small laugh in disbelief when he'd finished, she didn't get up and walk out or scream at him. She sat silent, she breathed made to say something and stopped herself.

'I know it sounds crazy!' Nick said sliding into the seat opposite her quickly and grabbing her hands. 'But it's not, Alice and Monroe they're creatures too and they've helped me out especially Monroe. I asked them to watch you tonight and that's what they did and now there in danger. You won't believe me until you see it! I need to show you Marie's trailer.' Nick babbled. How could he explain to Juliette in five minutes, what had taken him a few days of intense dealings with creatures to understand, still Juliette remained silent.

'Juliette, listen to me, this is real, but it's secret. Like being an undercover cop. It was stupid of me not to have told you about the notes but I didn't know whether it was a creature or a felon. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm only just getting to grips with it all myself…' Nick was babbling again, he needed to find Monroe and Alice but he couldn't leave Juliette.

Juliette looked at him after a moment. 'As crazy as it sounds I believe you.' She said. 'Actually it kind of makes sense of a few things.' She was silent for a moment but she squeezed his hands which were now resting on the table. 'Marie's trailer right?' she asked.

'Not tonight, please Juliette.' Nick pleaded he wanted her to stay put tonight, what if someone came back, he wished he could take her with him. He was conflicted, he knew he had to get to Monroe and Alice but he needed to protect Juliette too.

'Go, help your friends.' Juliette said to him, there was no hint of upset or anger in her tone. Her eyes had glazed over a little and Nick could see the cogs turning in her head as suddenly several things started to make sense to her. Juliette's mind was thrown back to the repairman. That was the main thing which was sustaining her belief. The repairman who had been so scared of Nick, Nick who was one of the sweetest men she knew.

'Thank you.' Nick said and he squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead hard.

* * *

><p>Lavinia tried in vain to make Monroe 'wolf-out' she sent bloodied animals into the cell and had Alfie hold them underneath his face, rub the blood over his mouth. She had humans brought in and the ritual repeated, she attacked him several times, but nothing seemed be having the effect she wanted, Monroe was trying too hard to resist. Lavinia wondered if he was truly restraining himself or if it was the sedative. As a scream echoed down the corridor Monroe's face became more wolfen than previous attempts, now barely under any sedative he pulled against his restraints and snarled and growled. Lavinia cocked her head at him and realised Alice's screams were making him angry. She gave Monroe the smallest amount of sedative again and had Alfie move him to the large interrogation room again. Alfie suggested that they make use of the adjoining room, which had been rigged with a speaker system to allow communication into the room they were using for torture. They would allow Monroe to hear Alice but not too see her, the theory being that this would anger him more than actually seeing her hurt. Alfie, as much as enjoying watching Lavinia get her kicks wanted a few of his own.<p>

Monroe came round to screams, to cries from Alice heard over a speaker. She was sobbing crying out in pain every few moments and Lavinia watched him hungrily waiting for the wolf in him to out, when Monroe pulled against the shackles holding him against the wall, - two around his ankles, two holding his arms up - her eyes went wide with delight, he was angry.

'No! No! Please!' Alice screamed.

'Scream for me.' Said Alfie, which caused Lavinia to twist her head up at the speakers in curiosity and a little jealousy wondering what he was doing, how much he was enjoying himself. Monroe snarled loudly and pulled at his chains hard. 'Scream for me.' Alfie said again. Lavinia stood up in annoyance and flew over to the door wrenching it open. She was rather relieved to see that Alfie merely had a knife in his hand which he was using to leave deep gauges in Alice's arms and as they healed he repeated the process elsewhere. Lavinia smiled. Alfie looked up at her a manic grin crossing his face. He used the knife to tear through Alice's shirt and began to carve a large L onto her stomach. Alice screamed in pain unaware of the snarling Monroe in the adjoining room. Monroe morphed back for a brief moment. There were two doors out of the room, the one he had come in from and the one Lavinia had run out of. He looked up at the shackles holding him to the wall and pulled a little at them, he didn't think they'd be able to hold him forever.

'Bring her in. I have an idea.' Said Lavinia admiring the L Alfie had carved for her before it faded.

Alfie picked Alice up including the chair she was on and carried her through to the adjoining room, Monroe looked up there was blood everywhere; all over her clothes and face, her blue hair now matted with red. She had bruises all over the patches of skin he could see. Monroe saw the ripped shirt and his eyes went red his hands becoming claws immediately, some of the worst images springing to his mind.

Dangerous as it was Lavinia took the knife from Alfie and placed it to Alice's face, she left a blazing trail of red all along her cheek and coated her fingers in the blood, she strolled over to Monroe and despite his snarling and attempting to bite her she managed to wipe the blood onto his face. Monroe could smell it, his wolf form, the animal inside him who was already awake surged forward as another emotion sprung to the surface a want to feed, to rip and tear. To feast on what had been brought before him and he sniffed the air watching Alice.

Alice was exhausted. At this point she wished they would kill her. The pain was relentless, usually it became numb and nothingness but now it stayed it stung even after the wound had disappeared and she felt bruised whatever they had given her it was having its effect. Alice looked up and saw the look on Monroe's face and it frightened her a little. He was looking at her like a meal.

Somewhere in the back of Monroe's mind which was now clouded with the different scents before him; the fear, excitement, the arousal and the blood in the air, he could hear a small voice telling him they loved him, whispering to him calling him home. Suddenly a leg was free and then the other, the voice still called to him though, something pulling him out of his wolfen thoughts and back to humanity.

Lavinia let out a cackle and clapped her hands together excitedly as Monroe pulled at his restraints and Alfie began to undo them. Alice was shouting something at Lavinia and telling Monroe something. Then all at once Lavinia stopped laughing and a sickening crunch echoed around the room, Lavinia stood in shock for a moment and Alice followed her eye line. Alfie had freed Monroe's hand and he had grabbed his captor by the throat and thrown him card against the wall breaking his neck and splitting his head open. Monroe was in the process of ripping the other shackle from the wall when suddenly Nick and Hank burst in, their guns raised and ready.

Lavinia snarled and darted out of the other door. Nick and Hank gave chase, but there efforts proved fruitless and they returned to the room.

'Monroe?' Nick said to his friend freeing him off the last shackle.

'Don't ask me if I'm ok.' Monroe replied anger still evident in his voice. Hank busied himself with freeing Alice. Monroe looked down at the body and resisted the urge to kick it hard. Nick looked to his friend.

'You pushed him against the wall, he fell backwards and broke his neck.' Nick said, he was creating a story to explain the man's injuries. Monroe simply nodded to him.

Alice suddenly stood up and ran to the doorway vomiting violently around the corner out of site. She was shaking from head to foot, she found tears rolling down her face, she felt exhausted like she was going to collapse on the spot. Monroe felt useless, angry, scared and relieved all at once. He didn't know what to do with himself, where he should be, where Alice had gone. Nick asked him questions and he answered like an automatic recording. The pain in his side gave him something to focus on, an ache that was screaming at him for attention.

* * *

><p>Alice woke up in bed at home, she thought she was dreaming at first and then she saw Monroe's bruised face watching her. She sat up immediately 'Why did you let me sleep? You need to rest more than me!' She exclaimed. She winced that was new. Usually she fell to sleep and woke up feeling nothing. Bruises faded to mere nothingness, dull aches. Red marks were all that was left of holes. Alice ached all over which worried her a little.<p>

'Nick's on his way over.' Monroe said softly. 'He needs to get some more information off us.' Monroe said and she watched him hobble over to the door wincing in pain. Alice intended to jump out of bed but as she did she hissed loudly not expecting the pain that came, she wondered if it was partly psychological. She wondered how much time had passed since they had been set free. It was dark again outside. Alice slipped on her bathrobe and headed onto the landing and heard the door open.

'You killed him! You fucking killed him!' someone shouted from below. As Alice moved onto the stairs she saw Lavinia, make up and tears all down her face, her hair a matted mess. There was a gun in her hand and she was shaking from head to toe.

Alice had never realised time could be stopped so many times in one day, two shots rang out into the night loud and clear, only a few moments after each other. Everything seemed to stop moving she saw Lavinia fall but it seemed to take Monroe an age. When she finally arrived at his side the shirt he was wearing seemed to blossom and bloom with blood as it spread out from the wound.

Alice felt her heart stop, she felt it shatter, she felt a scream echo around her, was that her own? She couldn't breathe, she wouldn't leave him. He couldn't leave her, he couldn't! He had to stay. She'd gladly give her life in place of his. She could hear sobs, she could feel tears on her face, she could hear the _No_ coming from her lips but they couldn't be hers not when she was in so much pain yet so numb at the same time. Not when she seemed to be drowning in his blood. This couldn't be real, they'd just escaped, had just been set free.

Somewhere in the background she could here familiar voices calling for an ambulance.


	19. Chapter 19: Don't you Dare

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or the characters.**_

_**Thankyou so much to my lovely reviewers and regular readers =) I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'm really greatful for the feedback you give. =)**_

* * *

><p>'You know the first time I met him, he threw me against a wall and insulted me.' Alice said letting out a small laugh. Juliette was sat a little away from her. Nick had gone to get coffee. Monroe was lay in the hospital bed, tubes coming in and out of him, a breathing mask over his mouth, bandages all around his chest where the surgeons had operated to remove the bullet. It had missed his heart by mere inches and Alice was thankful Lavinia had been shaking so much when she shot him.<p>

Juliette had insisted she come along to the hospital when Nick had told her what had happened, when Nick had told her how distraught Alice had been. Juliette wanted to help those who had saved her life, she wasn't sure how but she wanted to help. Nick was no longer worried about her reaction to the Grimm world because Juliette seemed to take it all in her stride. She seemed to want to help those who had helped Nick, it didn't sound like Alice and Monroe had anyone but Nick and it wasn't fair that he had to deal with everything. Nick was feeling various emotions right now; relief that it wasn't him, guilt because it should have been. Anger because Lavinia had gotten the easy way out, worry for his friend.

'Sounds like true love.' Juliette said shooting Alice a weak smile.

'I, just, I didn't even know…' Alice brought her hands up to her face covering her eyes and sobbed. 'I shouldn't have been in b…' she tried to say. 'It should have been me.' She put a hand over her mouth to try to stop herself crying and then stood up, leaving the room in a rush.

'Alice?' Nick said after her but she just ignored him and continued down the corridor. He handed Juliette a coffee and sat in Alice's vacated seat.

'She blames herself.' Juliette said looking after her.

Nick sighed and closed his eyes, he knew how that felt. If anyone should be blaming themselves though, it should be him not Alice. He made to go after her but Juliette shook her head.

'How did you meet him?' she asked after a moment of watching the lights on Monroe's monitor.

'You remember that Hiker that got killed? Then the little girl that went missing?' asked Nick.

'That was what you were working on when Marie got attacked?' Juliette said, she stood up and started fiddling with Monroe's flowers.

''Yeah, well the trail kind of led to his house and I knew he was a creature. After we let him go I went back, and he helped me out, then he helped me out again, it just kind of went from there. I kind of started going to him for help with this Grimm stuff, than we met Alice.' Nick said a smile crossing his face.

'Yeah she told me about that. Well she said the first time she met him he threw her against a wall.' Said Juliette, adjusting Monroe's pillow and moving some things on the side around.

'Yeah he did that the night he saved her life too, broke some guys jaw in the process.' Nick replied.

'So he's a wolf?' Juliette asked. 'Does he have special powers or something?'

'Blutbad.' Nick corrected her. 'The creatures don't really have 'powers', well actually, I suppose it's sort of like that.' Nick paused. 'He's a little stronger than most, I wouldn't wanna get on his bad side, he has a brilliant nose for things too.' He finished.

'So the girl, from the woods the one that had been missing, did he help you out with that?' Juliette asked. Nick simply nodded, 'So was she like him then, a wolf?' Juliette added.

'Yeah, yeah she was.' Nick replied. 'If he hadn't been there she might have killed me.'

'And Alice is a fairy? Anyone else I should know about?' Juliette said a smile dancing across her face.

'Alice is a grey area, she doesn't even know what she is, but no, there's no one else.' Nick said he was quiet for moment. 'I honestly didn't think you'd take it this well. I thought you would leave me when you found out.' Nick added.

'I thought you were crazy for a minute, but then I remembered the repair man, kind of made sense of a few things.' She sat down on Nick's lap and kissed his forehead putting her hands around his neck.

'How are you doing?' she asked him playing with his hair.

'I'm fine, worried and feeling a little guilty but I'm ok.' He replied.

* * *

><p>'Please wake up.' Alice said, her face was wet against Monroe's cool hand, she didn't think she could cry anymore, her head ached and her body refused to rid itself of the bruises. Juliette and Nick had gone, she had insisted they left some hours ago and Juliette had promised to bring her some fresh clothes. Alice hadn't even realised she was still wearing the blood stained pyjama's until one of the nurses had looked at her with pity. Alice didn't care about her clothes all she cared about was Monroe.<p>

'What am I going to do without you? You can't leave me, you can't, I need you.' She said kissing his hand. Forehead hitting the bed again, she would have done anything to swap places with him. Even if she couldn't heal, she still would have swapped places with him. 'I need you to come home.' She said putting her forehead to his unaware of the nurse checking over his stats and obs. The nurses had removed the oxygen mask from over his face some time ago, he was breathing on his own but he still wasn't awake. Tubes still went in and out of his body.

'I need you to come home and stop me from buying steak that we'll never eat, I need you to come back and mark your territory, I'm pretty sure there's a Blutbad hanging around. I need to hear the cello again, your cello.' Alice moved herself away from him and breathed deeply sitting back in the chair but not taking her hand from his. She didn't notice the small twitch at the side of his mouth.

'Hey,' she smiled. 'If you wake up, I'll dye my hair, any colour you want? I'll stop drawing you, watching you play?' she said.

'Don't you dare!' A croaky voice suddenly said. Alice wondered if she was imagining things but then Monroe squeezed her hand lightly.

'Monroe!' Alice cried jumping up. The a wide grin spread across her face, 'Your awake.' She cried.

'Seems that way.' He winced a little, Alice didn't know what to do with herself she wanted to hold him, to hug and kiss him, her heart seemed to have left her chest, floating about 20 feet away from her.

'Nurse! Nurse!' she shouted out of the door. Monroe was trying to sit himself upright as the nurse came running in.

'Sir please lye back.' She said in a shrill tone. Alice stood back a moment as the nurses fussed over him, relief washing over her.

* * *

><p>'Would you sit down!' Alice cried to Monroe, pushing him back down onto the sofa softly by his shoulders.<p>

'Alice…' Monroe began.

'What do you want?' Alice asked him sternly.

'I want to get up and move around I've been out of the hospital for a week now.' He said in annoyance.

'The doctor said you needed to rest. Don't think I don't know about you sneaking out last night.' She said raising her eyebrows at him. Alice was a little glad that her and Monroe couldn't stay in the same bed because as much as she smiled to him and reassured him in the day. She kept waking up in the night suddenly. Scared and panicking, sweating a little, she still felt uneasy in the house, expecting someone to come bursting in. She was glad he couldn't see that, glad he wasn't aware of how much the last two and a half weeks had affected her.

'I am fine!' Monroe said. Alice shot him a look from the bottom of the stairs a bundle of washing in her arms Monroe wasn't used to anyone taking care of him. He was usually the one taking care of others, it made him feel a little useless. As Alice came down the stairs dirty bed sheets in her arms there was a knock at the door. 'Come in,' she yelled seeing the now familiar red hair through the window.

'Oh great, now we're just letting anyone run through my house.' Monroe said grumpily.

'Be nice!' Alice hissed as Juliette and Nick came through the door. 'Hi' she called as she headed to the kitchen with her arms loaded up.

'Hey I thought you could use this.' Juliette had a pot in her hands, more food.

Monroe rolled his eyes and slumped back into the chair as she strolled through into the kitchen. Nick laughed at him and moved forward. 'You come to break me out?' Monroe asked him.

'No, I don't wanna get burnt thanks, but I did sneak you this.' Nick said and he pulled a brown paper bag from under his jacket.

'Nice.' Monroe said examining the alcohol in the bag. He hid it as soon as Juliette and Alice came back through with tea.

'You've got some pretty tasty soup in that fridge for while I'm out now.' Alice said to him allowing Juliette and Nick to take the remaining seats she leant against the bookcase.

'You're going out?' Juliette asked taking a sip from her tea. Nick paused for a moment, less than four weeks ago, Juliette had never even met Monroe and Alice and he had been leading a double life. Keeping the Grimm stuff away from Juliette had been hard, harder than keeping it from Hank by any means. Now however it was like she had known all along.

'I've got work, still got bills to pay.' Alice smiled. 'What's prompted this anyway?' Alice said talking to Juliette.

'We're just on the way to the cinema and I thought you could use the left overs. Whenever Nick gets sick I know how much extra work I have to do, I'd pray for something to ease the workload. It's like having a toddler' Juliette laughed and exchanged a small smile with Nick.

'Look, I've been working on a case.' Nick whispered to Monroe. Monroe's eyes lit up in excitement and he shifted on the chair, which alerted Alice who took one look at him and knew what was going on.

'Nick, really?' Alice said, making him feel like a naughty school child. 'So that's why you wanted to come over here. He's not stepping a foot out of this house!'

Nick threw his hands up and Juliette scowled at him from the armchair. Nick shrugged his shoulders and Monroe gave Alice a look of disdain.

'Actually we did have something else we wanted to tell you.' Juliette said suddenly, looking at Nick who smirked at her and smiled, he nodded his head at her in approval running his hand through his hair nervously.

'I'm pregnant.' Juliette positively beamed.

'Congratulations!' Alice cried jumping up and embracing Juliette in a tight hug and then Nick.

'Dude, way to go!' Monroe replied shifting and shaking Nick's hand.

'How far along are you?' Alice asked looking over Juliette.

'10 weeks today,' Nick said standing next to Juliette and putting an arm around her. 'Seems I wasn't the only one keeping secrets.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I know it was all a bit fluffy just thought it should be after the last few chapters =)<strong>_


	20. Chapter 20: Nightmares

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or the characters.**_

_**Thankyou so much to my lovely reviewers and regular readers =) I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'm really greatful for the feedback you give. =)**_

_**First bit I have to thank When I Make It Shine for pointing out to me that Monroe would have been able to smell it... I don't really have an excuse for not remembering to put Monroe's super nose in there apart from I was on a LOT of meds because I've been ill... Anyway thanks for pointing it out... squeezed it in there now =) Enjoy and as always Please Review if you read =) Stats say people are reading but few people are reviewing hmmmm... =) Oh well enjoy it anyway =)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>'How come you didn't tell me about Juliette?' Alice called from the kitchen. She was stood at the sink cleaning the few pots that were dirty before she headed off to work. She'd definitely been taking for granted the fact Monroe liked to drive her there, most of the time.<p>

'What?' Monroe said jumping up a little quickly and wincing holding his chest where the stitches were, The wound was almost healed, it was just still a little tight when he moved around, when he moved his arm around, it didn't help that he'd split his stitches during the week and had to have it re-stitched.

'How come you didn't tell me about Juliette, you must have been able to smell the change in her hormones?' Alice said.

'Well I've only just met the woman I wasn't about to go telling people her business was I?' Monroe replied, 'Would you not find it a little weird? That y'know I could smell she was pregnant?' he asked. Alice simply raised her eyebrows at him and went back to cleaning. Monroe wandered over to her and slipped his hands around her waist, he'd missed being able to do that, almost a week in the hospital and then a week in bed had meant he couldn't.

'Will you go and sit down?' Alice sighed pausing with what she was doing.

'No.' Monroe said a little defiantly moving her hair and kissing the crook of her neck.

'Stop it, ok I need to get these done before work.' Alice said trying to shrug him off.

'Do you have to go to work?' Monroe asked into her ear.

'Yes, now will you let go and sit back down, remember what the Doctor said.' Alice replied breaking free and drying her hands.

'Alice,' Monroe grabbed her as she turned around, he kissed her trying to invoke a reaction and she kissed him back for a moment before putting her hands on his chest and stopping him.

'I have to get to work.' She said closing her eyes and moving away from him. Monroe screwed his face up in disappointment and annoyance.

'Are you ok?' he asked following her back into the living room where she was pulling on her coat. The truth was she didn't have to go to work at all, Gary was more than happy to allow her to stay off work, the bar wasn't that busy but Alice wanted to get out of the house and keep herself busy. She didn't want to let Monroe know but the last few weeks had affected her. Monroe watched her when a thought entered his head, an image, one that had been lost in the drama of what had happened. Alice tied to a chair, shirt torn open, he hadn't thought about the implications of that image since Nick and Hank had burst into save them. Alice wouldn't sleep in the same bed as him and was a little reluctant to get close to him, Monroe missed having her head on his chest, rolling over in the morning and catching the scent of the apple shampoo she used. His forehead creased up as she shook her hair out from under her hoodie and he repeated the question. 'Are you ok?'

'Monroe, I am fine. Seriously, I just have to get to work ok? I will be back later.' She said kissing his cheek. Monroe couldn't let her go without asking her though, he needed to know.

'Alice, wait,' he breathed deeply. 'When he had you in that room, alone he didn't?' Monroe couldn't form the words. They hadn't really talked much (if at all) about what had happened. 'I mean it's just you haven't, I mean you won't stay in the bed and…' Monroe blushed a little flustered.

'No! God no,' Alice looked at him realising what he was saying and put a hand on his arm and the other on his cheek. 'No, Monroe, the doctor said you needed the rest and I just thought that with the way I sometimes move around you might be better off on your own for a while.' she kissed him and felt Monroe pull her closer. 'I. Have. Work!' She said to him again. Monroe let out a low growl in annoyance at her.

'Ok, go.' He said, returning to the couch which he'd been sat on for what seemed like forever. Relief passed over him, the thought of someone doing _that_ to Alice angered him. Monroe waited until at least thirty minutes after she'd gone before he went to pick up his cello. He didn't care what the doctor's said he needed to play. He needed some expression and freedom. He couldn't do his pilates which, he was missing, so he was going to play, at least until Alice came back. Then he'd put the cello back and pretend he hadn't played a note.

* * *

><p>'How's the soldier?' Gary asked as Alice pulled a pint at the bar, naturally most people knew what happened because it had been all over the news. Gary knew the true full story though.<p>

'He's being a pain in the ass, as usual!' Alice replied.

'That's men for you.' Gary said. Alice let out a small laugh. 'Hey guess what, there's gunna be another Grimm in the world.' Alice smiled to Gary.

'What do you mean?' Gary asked.

'Nick, you know Nick the Grimm, his fiancé is pregnant.' Alice beamed but Gary suddenly had a serious look on his face.

'Shhhh!' he said moving next to Alice. 'What do you mean?' he whispered.

'I mean she's got a bun in the oven, you know a baby, Gary what the hell!' Alice cried as Gary pulled her out the back.

'Alice you have to keep quiet. Keep it to yourself, don't mention it in here.' Gary said seriously.

'What the hell?' asked Alice.

'Alice this is serious, when I lived in Paris, there was a Grimm living there, she wasn't too bad, like your Detective friend but several people like us aren't very nice. Word got out about a pregnant Grimm and things didn't end well.' Said Gary.

'What do you mean?' Alice asked.

'They burnt her house down Alice, they went after her because she was pregnant.' Gary said.

'Are you serious? I mean come on this is 2012 and it's Portland, I'm pretty sure there's not going to be a witch hunt just because Nick got his girlfriend pregnant.' Said Alice, Gary couldn't be seriously saying this could he? Why would anyone want to hurt Nick and Juliette, it wasn't like Nick wore his Grimm badge with pride he was still getting used to it himself and he certainly wasn't confident enough yet to strut around pulling the '_I'm a Grimm, you should all be scared'_ card. At least not like some of the Grimm's Alice had heard about.

'Alice, I love you like one of my own but come on kid you gotta open your eyes. Not all creatures are like you and me and your fella, they're nasty and they judge each other. When I say Blutbad you think of Monroe all nice and restrained but say that to… I don't know any of my kids and you'll get a completely different reaction.' Gary said.

'Don't call me kid.' Alice said hands on hip in annoyance.

'Alice I'm serious, you have to warn him. This is a lot bigger than people just not liking him or being pissed because he's a Grimm, some creatures believe that they shouldn't be born in the first place.' Gary said seriously.

'Ok, Ok Gary I'll warn him. I'll tell him everything you've said.' Alice replied raising her hands in defeat, she didn't know whether she should be worried or not. She could imagine in Gary's childhood creatures still hunting Grimm and visa-versa but not now, not like that surely?

* * *

><p><em>Alice was in a house, an old wooden fairy tale shack Nick and Juliette sat in the corner with a bundle in their arms, a balding scarred aged woman suddenly appeared in the corner. She looked over Alice with disdain. Then smiled at her and moved towards Nick and Juliette. Suddenly the silence in the room seemed heightened, Alice didn't know whether she had just gotten used to the sounds of the woods outside but now there was nothing. <em>

_'They're coming.' The bald woman said. She pulled a shot gun out from behind her and Alice found her nodding to her. _

_'Go I'll hold them off.' Alice said quietly. Nick and Juliette rose silently and made their way out of the back door they heard a car pull quietly out of the back and then the forest fell silent again._

_'Just like we planned.' The balding woman said to Alice. Alice nodded in return, she was a Grimm like Nick. _

_'It's not starting! It's not working, I can't!' Alice shouted. 'RUN!' _

_Alice was suddenly running through the forest, heat failing her, wounds failing to repair themselves. She tripped and got up several times, she heard a distant scream and turned on the spot but knew she had to keep going that was the deal, that had always been the deal. Alice turned in the forest which seemed to be getting darker. The trees seemed to be moving in, she could hear the cackling of a witch, high and cold in the forest. _

_Alice turned to run but seemed routed to the spot. Someone was missing. Then something was chasing her but she couldn't run quick enough something unseen was coming for her, winding its way through the forest, more quickly then she could. She stopped and turned, no heat, still no heat, she was cold, so cold. Where was Monroe? Then suddenly something struck… _

Alice woke with a start. She jumped up and looked around. She could hear someone moving about outside the bedroom. She was cold, it would take her a moment before she could burn anything so she picked up the bat from under the bed. Alice backed herself up against the far side of the bedroom awaiting the intruder. Bat poised like a baseball player to one side.

'What the hell do you want?' she said as a shadow made its way to her doorframe.

'Alice, Alice it's me!' said Monroe, flicking the lamp on the side on. 'Since when did you sleep with a bat?' he asked cocking his head to the side in confusion and amusement.

'Oh, I just.' Alice began shaking her head and sighing rubbing her eyes. What was she thinking?

'Jesus Alice you're freezing.' Said Monroe who had touched her arm tentatively, she pulled away from him instinctively.

'It's nothing.' She said.

'It's nothing, Alice you're freezing, you never get cold.' He said shrugging off his bathrobe and putting it round her shoulders.

'Don't, Monroe, it was just a nightmare, that's all. Some people get all sweaty I just go kind of cold.' She said, Monroe wouldn't let her take the robe off though and held it in place. 'Woah! Hey you should be in bed!' Alice said suddenly realising Monroe was out of bed. Monroe let out a small laugh.

'I'm fine, now are you gunna come with me?' he asked kissing her forehead. Alice cocked her head to one side. She looked back to the bed seeming to be torn.

'Yeah, I'm coming.' Alice said smiling at him.

'What were you dreaming about anyway?' Monroe asked her as she clambered back into their bed.

'I dunno,' Alice said shaking her head. 'I can't remember.'

'Mmmm, I've missed this.' Monroe said as Alice put her head on his chest being wary of the bandages, the injury on the other side.

'Liar.' She said sitting up and looking at him for a moment. She kissed him meaning it to just be a show of affection but Monroe took her face in his free hand and held it there kissing her back. Alice wondered if it was painful whether his chest was hurting because of the movement of his arm.

'Monroe I don't.' Alice began.

'Don't you dare!' Monroe said dragging his nails along the bottom of her back and making her let out a small moan.


	21. Chapter 21: Jackson

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or the characters.**_

_**Thankyou so much to my lovely reviewers and regular readers =) I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'm really greatful for the feedback you give. =)**_

_**Sorry this update took so long a little busy with essays at the moment =) Enjoy and as always please R&R =)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>When Juliette invited Alice and Monroe over for dinner it didn't even enter her head that it would be a little awkward or even strange, she wanted to get to know the people who had slowly become a part of Nick's life, who would quite possibly be in Nick's life for a while to come. At first it had been a little awkward, this was a sort of confirmation that they were all now friends, they were friends who had dinner. After a few beers and several glasses of wine (or in Alice's case several shots) everyone relaxed though.<p>

'So Nick said you guys have like powers.' Juliette asked as they sat opposite each other with empty plates, Monroe rolled his eyes and slumped backward swigging his beer. Alice smacked him playfully.

'Really dude? You told her we have powers?' Monroe said to Nick.

'I said it was sort of like that.' Nick said to Juliette.

'Which it is, I guess.' Alice added, Monroe pulled a face at her but Nick tipped his bottle in appreciation.

'That is Juliette's way of saying she wants to see what you can do.' Nick said a taunting smile crossing his face, this time it was Juliette's turn to smack her partner playfully.

'It is not, I was just a little curious was all, he's told me some of the things he's seen so I was just a little curious.' Said Juliette a little embarrassed.

'Alice doesn't really do anything, I mean cosmetically!' Nick said looking at the offense on her face. He placed an arm behind Juliette squeezing her arm lightly the other he left around his beer.

'Hey, my eyes change colour and this.' Alice said a little angrily, she rubbed her palms together and brought them up to her face seeming to blow on them she opened them and showed Juliette a small ball of flames dancing around in her hands Juliette looked at it for a moment and then Alice rubbed her palms together again and the flames seemed to melt into nothing.

'Cosmetically I might not be anything to look at but I have my uses.' Alice said.

'Your eyes change colour?' Juliette asked sipping her wine.

'Yeah the colours change from time to time, not really an indication of mood though which is odd.' She smiled. 'I run a little warmer than most people. I burn a lot of things off a lot quicker than most, like for example alcohol.' She said shaking the shot bottle which was almost empty. 'Night outs aren't cheap!' she added a small laugh leaving her. Juliette and Nick looked to Monroe.

'Alright.' He said twisting his neck, his face morphing. Juliette was a little shocked at first but then leant forward away from Nick intrigued as Monroe returned to normal.

'Wow.' She said in amazement.

'I know right.' Alice said a little proud. Monroe shifted in his seat, a smile spreading across his face at Alice's comment.

They talked for a while before moving onto the sofa's in the living room always coming back to the same subject of the Grimm world, Juliette seemed a lot more intrigued then Nick did about things, she wanted to know how many creatures there were, how many had animal like traits. She wanted to know if they were all over the world and not just in Portland. She wanted to get into Marie's trailer and poke around in the books and notes that were lying around in there.

'Hey listen I gotta tell you something.' Alice whispered to Nick as Juliette examined Monroe's wolfen hands. Nick tore his eyes away from Juliette and Monroe, there was something incredibly sexy about when she was really intrigued by something, that look on her face just did something to him.

'Nick, Gary told me something the other day at work, it's about the baby.' Alice began cautiously. She didn't want Juliette to overhear.

'The baby?' Nick said suddenly paying attention his forehead creasing up.

'Gary said you need to watch your backs, who you tell, where you show it off that kind of thing. Some people don't think Grimm's should be born at all, that baby might be part Grimm so it'll pose a threat to the more hmm, wilder creatures. He said when he lived in Paris there was a witch hunt to find some pregnant Grimm woman.' Alice said. 'It didn't end well.' She added. Nick gulped and then looked to Juliette worried.

'A witch hunt, but I mean come on? This is Portland? Gruesome murders, drug gangs fair enough but witch hunts? Really?' Nick said amusement crossing over his face to mask the panic he felt in his chest.

'That's what I said, he sounded pretty serious though Nick. I don't think you've got much to worry about but I just wanted to warn you. I mean I'll keep my ears open at the bar and you always know where we are protection wise' Alice said and she put the bottle she had in her hand into the bin. Nick stood for a moment taking in what Alice had said, part of him, the cop part, was telling him he had absolutely nothing to worry about. The Grimm part of him though was a little worried it wasn't necessarily him they would be after this time. It was more likely they would go after Juliette and his unborn child. Nick couldn't help thinking that most of the creatures he's met so far though simply wanted to fit into society, they weren't out to cause trouble and didn't all necessarily believe in following old traditions or old laws.

* * *

><p>'Alice I have to go, seriously! Would you stop!' Monroe said trying to get away from Alice who for the third time had slipped her hands back around his waist and was nibbling on his ear, her fingers trying to unbutton his shirt.<p>

'Alice.' Monroe said, he stopped attempting to put his shoes on and sighed. Alice saw her opportunity and slid around the side of him straddling his lap. Monroe sighed again.

'Surely you can be a little late.' She said kissing his neck her teeth grazing it lightly. Monroe closed his eyes, _work _he said to himself repeatedly.

'Alice!' Monroe said again.

'I have work too, won't hurt to be twenty minutes late.' She smirked at him and kissed him again, she bit down on his lip.

'You're going to be the death of me.' Monroe growled in annoyance. Alice stopped for a second and looked at him. His eyebrows were raised, his eyes on the ceiling. He didn't look very happy so Alice moved off him.

'Sorry.' She said, adjusting her clothes in the mirror, Monroe noticed she was wearing a top that came off one shoulder, covering her scars and exposing the pale skin on the opposite side, dark black frayed denim shorts and leopard print tights. What had caught Monroe's attention in the first place were the wolves on the front of it, howling at the moon in a forest. He smiled to himself.

'It's not your fault I'm irresistible.' Monroe said letting out a small laugh and shaking out his jeans over his boots. 'I'll come in the bar on the way home okay.' He kissed the side of her head and then left. Alice looked herself over for a moment, checked her phone for messages, grabbed something quick to eat and headed out the door. 4pm until 11 she was in work tonight, it was going to be quiet and she knew there wouldn't be much to do, maybe she'd get a turn on the mic tonight, she hadn't sung in a few days and was missing it a little.

* * *

><p>Monroe pulled up at the bar a little later than he'd planned on getting there, after the day he'd had though he could use a few drinks. Between being given several wrong directions to the house he was supposed to be dropping the clocks he'd made off at, and the woman at said house complaining about a small scratch that turned out to be dust Monroe was ready for more than just the one beer.<p>

He walked in to find most of the staff cloistered around one end of the bar. Alice was stood a little away from them serving a customer and she shot Monroe a smile when she spotted him. He felt some of the frustration of the day ebb away when he saw her, he couldn't wait to get home and set up on the couch with her.

'Hi.' She smiled at him leaning over the bar to give him a kiss, she didn't even need to ask him what he wanted she pulled out a beer and told the chef to rustle up some onion rings. 'What's up?' she asked watching him sigh and look down at the bottle clearly unhappy. Monroe shook his head.

'Hey Tiger Toes, where you disappearing off too.' A man at the other end of the bar shouted to Alice. Monroe braced himself ready to warn the guy off if he started to insult but Alice let out a laugh and the guy walked up next to Monroe. He was taller than Monroe by a good few inches, lean and muscular. He was clean shaven with dirty blonde hair that fell long around his chiselled jaw. Jeans and black t-shirt showing off the muscles he'd built up on his arms. This guy looked like he'd stepped straight off MTV. Monroe looked at him curiously.

'This another new regular tiger?' he asked Alice. Monroe felt annoyed why was he calling her that? Who was he?

'No this is Monroe.' Alice said and Monroe could see she blushed a little.

'Boyfriend.' He said suddenly, the word came out almost as a growl.

'Yes my boyfriend.' Alice said smiling.

'Hey, nice one.' The guy replied offering to shake Monroe's hand who took it reluctantly, this guy was really starting to annoy him, Alice turned her back for a second and he watched him look at her. That was irritating him too, like he thought she might go near him.

'Monroe, this is Jackson. He used to work here, back when I first started.' Said Alice.

'Yeah, back when she was a red headed siren, not that blue doesn't suit you.' He winked at her, he looked Monroe over. Seeming to decide whether he was worth worrying about or not, Monroe was not in the mood to control his inner wolf tonight.

'Blue suits me better.' Alice smiled to Monroe who shot her a weak smile back.

'Any colour would look good on you Tiger Toes.' Said Jackson he winked at her again. Monroe rolled his eyes in annoyance.

'So Monroe what do you do?' asked Jackson. Turning to face him, a smirk on his face, Monroe couldn't put his finger on what it was but Jackson just seemed slimy, he seemed annoying and too confident, Monroe despite his calm and cool exterior would have rather relished punching him in the face.

'I'm a clockmaker.' He said sipping from his beer.

'Oh, Ok.' Said Jackson in disappointment, Monroe looked at him curiously. 'Alice usually likes something a little more exciting, I thought you might be a musician, or a bar worker y'know the type.'

'Jackson!' Alice said spinning around in annoyance. Monroe felt annoyed, their lives had been plenty exciting over the last few weeks, Monroe held his tongue though.

'Monroe play's the cello.' Alice said. Cara, Gary and Melissa had come to over to where they were, the bar was almost dead, only three other patrons in, one who was on the microphone the other two were sat in a corner in deep discussion.

'Still haven't found a piano player then.' He said. 'Oh no offense, Alice has just always had this thing about playing the piano.' He said to Monroe, who was this guy to say what Alice did or did not have a thing for?

'Which reminds me...' Jackson said suddenly. He started routing through his pockets looking for something.

'I found this in a little shop out in Europe, immediately thought of you, didn't know if I'd see you again but I bought it anyway.' He said and he handed her a small box. Alice looked to Monroe a little embarrassed she blushed a little. _Ha_ Alice didn't like being given presents in public, it annoyed her Monroe thought.

'Open it.' Cara said to her giving her a nudge, Monroe was starting to feel more and more out of place. Alice did as she was told and a small brown leather bracelet with two small charms on it a piano and a guitar. Alice face scrunched up a little and Monroe couldn't tell what she thought of it.

'Here let me.' Jackson said grabbing the box and touching Alice wrist lightly. Monroe could feel a growl forming in his chest. 'The piano and the guitar remember.' Jackson said.

'Thanks.' Alice said snapping a smile onto her face.

'So are you sticking around long? Going to give us a few songs?' Cara asked.

'Oh I don't know, depends if there's something worth hanging around for.' Jackson replied, watching Alice intently who didn't take her eyes off the menus she was sorting out. She wasn't paying attention but that didn't stop Monroe noticing and as Jackson continued his conversation with Cara he excused himself to the bathroom, coming back he stopped next to Gary, who had a paper in his hand and was scratching his head with a pen.

'What's the deal with that guy?' he asked casually, he didn't know what Gary thought of him and didn't want to offend.

'Jackson, he's a cocky swine, but he's alright really. He and Alice went out for a while before he moved away with his band. He's got a cracking voice.' Gary said leaning against the bar. 'Hey, what's another name for a liar, 8 letters long, blank blank C?' he asked eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

'Deciever.' Monroe said watching Jackson curiously from this end of the bar.

* * *

><p>'<em>I was the one that got her into singing y'know. <em> I'm pretty sure he wasn't the WHOLE reason that Alice got into singing and he kept looking me over you know judging whether I was really competition or not. God the hand touching, he kept touching her all the time, _Alice always wanted to play the piano y'know,_ _Jackson started a band that's why he left, Jackson plays guitar, Alice loves guitars, Alice likes things exciting!_'

'You finished?' Nick asked, Monroe had been ranting for the whole ten minutes he'd been stood in the house. Complaining about a friend of Alice's who had come into town. Nick had only come over to ask him if he knew anything about water demons.

'The guy doesn't even have a home. You know he's just some rockstar wannabe. Alice likes things a little exciting! Here Alice have this tacky bracelet I bought.' Monroe said ignoring Nick.

'Monroe you're not jealous are you?' asked Nick sipping from his coffee a smile passing over his face.

'What, no! Really Nick if you met this guy, he's just one of those people you want to punch in the face y'know.' Monroe replied.

'So this has nothing to do with the fact they went out?' Nick asked, Monroe just gave him a look of _are you serious?_ And then drank from his own mug . 'They can't have been that serious if he ran off to join a band.' Said Nick trying to give his friend some form of reassurance, he seemed a little jealous and a little worried. Nick knew Monroe had nothing to worry about he highly doubted Alice was about to run off with this guy.

'So what did you want?' Monroe asked him seeming to ignore the remarks.

'Do you know anything about 'water demons'?' Nick asked.


	22. Chapter 22: Wanna Do Bad Things With You

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or the characters.**_

_**Thankyou so much to my lovely reviewers and regular readers =) I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'm really greatful for the feedback you give. =)**_

_**If you read please review it's lovely to hear your opinions I'd like to know what you like what you don't that kind of thing =)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Jackson had been at the bar for a good few nights and he was getting on Monroe's last nerve, if he wasn't flirting with Alice or trying to get her to notice him he was making underhanded comments at Monroe. Alice seemed oblivious, just enjoying herself and continuing as usual. It annoyed Monroe even more because he wondered if he was being irrational, if he was seeing things that weren't there.<p>

Jackson's newest trick was trying to teach Alice some bits of piano, leaning his head a little too close to her neck, she moved away from him each time but it didn't seem to stop him trying. Monroe bit his tongue and sipped his beers, he supressed the growls that were threatening to escape from his throat. He couldn't stay at home because he kept imagining things happening between them so he had to be at the bar. Alice enjoyed having him around but she just thought Monroe was feeling attentive, which she didn't mind. Monroe was also being a little hostile towards her though, which she didn't understand, for Alice it was just a given that she loved Monroe, the thought that he of all people would need reassurance never even entered her head. He was so comfortable with himself. There was another reason Alice didn't pick up on Monroe's feelings, she didn't like Jackson all that much, no matter what anyone in that bar said. She was being polite and civil for the sake of everyone else.

'So how did you to meet then?' Jackson said standing near Monroe at the bar one night it was almost 9 and he was waiting for Alice to finish. Monroe was watching Alice sing, he enjoyed watching her sing. It irritated him that Jackson was getting in the way.

'Um, through a friend.' Monroe said, resisting the urge to throw in about how he'd saved her life.

'Really, well I'm glad she's happy, after the way she was when I left, begging on her _knees_ for me to come back.' Jackson said a sly smile on his face, he winked and tipped his bottle at Monroe leaving him feeling frustrated. Monroe watched, his eyes turning red as Jackson clapped Alice loudly.

'Did they go out for long?' Monroe asked Gary.

'6 months maybe more, she was pretty taken with him back then, reckon he broke her heart, but she's with you now. One thing you can be certain of is Alice's loyal.' Gary replied, Monroe felt his phone ring in his pocket and pulled it out, an unknown number flashed up and he answered it but the bar was too noisy, he looked over to see Jackson taking to the stage like he was born for it.

'Sorry, who is this?' Monroe said stepping outside.

'Sir, we here at Telecom Giannini would like to offer you the deal of a life time!' A woman's voice said down the phone, Monroe didn't even reply he just put the phone down.

'Damn companies.' Monroe said into his phone. He stalked back inside to see Jackson no longer on the stage but strutting around.

'_I don't know who you think you are _

_But before the night is through_

_I wanna do bad things with you.' _

He was singing at Alice who was blushing a little but shrugged it off with a smile as he moved around the room, singing it to various women except his eyes kept straying back to her. Monroe felt a flutter of panic in his chest, what if Alice did want Jackson? What if she no longer wanted him?

Jackson returned to the stage, strutting around and playing with the microphone. A few of the students girls towards that end of the bar went a little crazy at this; mock fainting and trying to get his attention. Monroe scoffed and shook his head. He wished Jackson was a Bluebeard then at least he could get Nick to arrest him or dig around in his life.

'Hey, so I get off in like 10 minutes, what do you wanna do? Pizza? Movies? Home?' Alice said suddenly breaking his train of thought. Monroe pulled her towards him. He kissed her fiercely knowing full well that Jackson was watching.

'Hey, I still have ten minutes yet!' Alice smirked at him. She bit her lip and shook her head. 'Home then, I'm guessing.'

'Yeah, home.' Monroe said he seemed to be scrutinising her expression.

'Ok, then.' Alice said a little confused, she smiled and turned to walk away from him, a smug grin passed over his face when he noticed the expression on Jackson's face.

Alice walked out the back of the bar passed the storeroom towards the office when suddenly someone grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out the back of the bar onto the alleyway.

'Hey would you get off! What the hell!' Alice cried.

'I know you still want me, so why don't we stop playing around.' Jackson said to her.

'What?' Alice asked in both amusement and confusion.

'We both know you still want me Alice.' He said. Alice raised her eyebrows in shock and annoyance her jaw dropped.

'What?' she repeated.

'Come on that moronic hipster isn't enough for you.' Jackson said and he tried to put his hands on her waist. Alice pushed him away hard.

'His name is Monroe.' Alice said angrily.

'You can't love that when you still love me.' Jackson said again, Alice couldn't believe what she was hearing, not only did she not like Jackson she loathed him. She toyed with the idea of shouting for Monroe maybe he'd tear him apart.

Monroe knew she wasn't in the bar he looked around but he couldn't see her, what was worse, he couldn't see Jackson either. Monroe felt a flutter of panic again. He didn't even ask Gary's permission, simply strolled around the side of the bar and out the back. There was no one in the storeroom or the back office, then he heard something, he sniffed the air and noticing the cool January air outside making its way in through the open door onto the back alley.

'Get OFF ME!' he heard Alice cry, he stepped out into the dark alley that was lit only by moonlight and couldn't see anything at first. He stepped out a little further and saw Jackson pinning Alice to the wall trying to kiss her, his hand running over the curve of her hip. At first he cocked his head in confusion, had he interrupted something? Was she enjoying herself? Maybe this was a stolen ten minutes before she went home with him, the boring clock maker. Then he saw the expression on her face and Monroe saw red he couldn't help it.

'I suggest you get off her.' He said quietly. Jackson was bigger than he was and had Monroe been just an ordinary human he probably would have been stronger too. This was his first mistake. Monroe felt a growl rumbling in his chest as Jackson's fingers danced at the end of Alice's shirt.

'Do you not get the hint, she doesn't want you. Alice likes things to be a lot more exciting than just some clockmaker.' Jackson said, so confident was he that he didn't take his eyes off her, he tried to kiss her again. His hand moved to the vest under her shirt, Alice struggled and Monroe moved quickly, fluidly, silently. In seconds Jackson's hand was twisted up against his back and he was whimpering. Alice let out a sigh of relief.

'Wait, wait man, listen you know what she's like, she's been all over me since I got here.' Jackson said which didn't help his situation as Monroe twisted his arm further up his back.

'Wait, wait, that's my guitar playing hand! Come on you know what she is!' Jackson said again. Monroe twisted it and he squealed in pain. Alice watched him half hoping Monroe would break his hand but then he let go. The sound of people moving passed the alleyway seemed to break him out of the trance.

'You're welcome to each other.' Spat Jackson, running a hand through his hair and then rubbing his wrist, disappearing inside and slamming the door behind him.

'So do you love him?' Monroe said pacing, he was still annoyed the wolf in him a little pissed he couldn't of inflicted some more pain.

'Are you serious? I can't stand the guy what would make you think that?' Alice said, she put her hands around Monroe's neck and he realised he was being stupid.

'Are you ok?' He asked putting his forehead to Alice's.

'I am now.' She kissed him, Monroe slipped a hand onto her waist underneath the shirt and pushed her against the wall, she could feel the cool bricks against her back, the warmth of his hand on her skin through the thin vest top, she felt herself go a little weak as Monroe kissed her fiercely. Alice felt her breath catch in her throat, her hands moved to underneath Monroe's shirt and she pulled him as close as she could she gripped at the white t-shirt underneath it. Alice let out a low moan as he pulled away from her for a moment, he undid his belt and trousers then hitched Alice's skirt up, he lifted her easily Alice locking her legs around his waist. He crushed her against the wall again. Alice breath caught in her throat and she let out another moan.

'Shhh.' Monroe said into Alice's ear. _Oh god_ Alice bit her lip trying not to scream out into the night.

'Monroe' she moaned into his shoulder her arms now wrapped around his neck fingers digging into his back as she tried to contain a rather loud moan that was threatening to escape. Excitement danced in the air around them the thrill of being caught, coupled with the way the world seemed to melt away around them only added to how good It felt. All too soon Alice bit down hard on Monroe's shoulder as he nearly lost his balance, trying to keep them steady. She breathed deeply trying to catch her breath and kissed him.

Monroe moved away from her righting himself as Alice did the same, a smile crossed his face, a small laugh echoed in the alley as he watched her lean her head back and take a deep breath in. He moved back towards her and she stepped forward wrapping her hands around his neck and kissing him deeply again. She felt the low growl in his chest of satisfaction and shook her head lightly at him biting her lip.

'Home?' he said to her forehead against hers again. Alice simply nodded and he slipped a hand around her waist as he led her back into the bar.

* * *

><p>'You were a red head?' Monroe asked her, kissing the top of her head as she lay curled up next to him on the bed. He was propped up against the headboard a pillow behind his head, one arm was bent behind his head the other gently stroking Alice's side.<p>

'Red, Blue, Black, Green, even went ginger for a while.' She said offhandedly tracing patterns with her fingers on his chest. 'Did you really think I was going to run off with Jackson?' she joked, resting her hand on his shoulder. Monroe didn't answer but she felt him go a little tense.

'Why?' she suddenly said sitting up. 'I mean I broke it off with him!' Alice said.

'You did?' Monroe looked at her confused.

'Yeah.' Alice replied. She looked just as confused as Monroe if not more and her forehead creased.

'Jackson and Gary said…' Monroe began.

'He was already working at the bar when I got there, after everything that had happened I certainly wasn't expecting any male attention but there it was and I was flattered. Jackson had Gary wrapped around his little finger and he thought we were perfect. Jackson used to tell me that no one would love me looking like this.' Alice rested her head back on his chest. She could hear the low rumblings of a growl forming. 'He was a pretty big idiot to be honest and as I carried on at the bar, I started getting more confident, you know believing less and less what he was saying but it was still in my head so I stayed with him. Then I woke up one night and caught some bimbo giving him oral on my couch. I threw him out, told him it was over and that he was lucky I didn't beat the shit out of him.' Alice finished. Monroe kissed the top of her head again.

'He got to work before me and spun everyone a story about how I was devastated and that he was leaving with his band. I was kind of hoping you'd break his arm tonight, teach him a lesson.' Alice smirked. 'Jackson likes to have people adoring him. He wants the women chasing him and the men jealous.'

Alice sat up a little so she could see him. 'Just so you know, in case the green eyed monster was lurking. You have nothing to worry about. I don't know anyone else who has the effect on me you do. I suppose it's quite dangerous really.' She said kissing him a smirk dancing on her face as she did.

'Really?' Monroe asked, eyebrows raised, he looked down at her.

'Really.' She replied.


	23. Chapter 23: Plans

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or the characters.**_

_**Thankyou so much to my lovely reviewers and regular readers =) I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'm really greatful for the feedback you give. =)**_

_**If you read please review it's lovely to hear your opinions. Good or bad. I know people are reading I can see from my stats =P so please just take two moments and tell me what you thought =)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>One thing was certain over the next few weeks Jackson didn't give up easily, despite his altercation with Monroe he was now annoyed and went out of his way to try and cause friction between Monroe and Alice. Monroe still felt uneasy, coming into the bar most nights Alice was working to see her. Alice didn't mind this she actually found Monroe's more protective side quite attractive. She wouldn't like it to be around constantly but when it caught her off guard she found she quite enjoyed it.<p>

Juliette was now 4months pregnant and she was starting to show, Nick positively beamed, excited at the prospect of having a child but the nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong still sat in the back of his mind, Juliette was already picking out clothes and nursery colours, Juliette wanted animals all over the nursery, zoo animals painted on the walls and thanks to Monroe, Alice had been roped into designing it for her.

A strong friendship had bloomed between the four, where once Monroe had found Nick's need for his help a little annoying, he now actively enjoyed helping him out on those cases which involved 'creatures'. Alice was a little wary of striking up a friendship with Juliette at first being fully aware that Juliette would already have a set group of friends whom she went to lunch with and shopped. She didn't want to seem to keen or like she was trying to push her way in, just because Nick and Monroe were buddies didn't necessarily mean they would be. Alice and Juliette however did form a friendship.

Alice found herself feeling quite protective over the little pack they'd formed, she'd never felt like this before over a group of people, Alice had always just drifted through life, mostly on her own, the only people she'd ever been remotely protective over was her mom and half-brother. Alice would of course step in when she saw people being hurt, or bullied by others because she didn't like that but this was different. She wondered if Monroe felt the same, or if these feelings were similar to that of how a Blutbad mother felt over her family or a lion over her cubs.

_'Its it's the ballroom blitz!' _ Alice's phone started ringing loudly as she sat on the couch one day, she searched around for it as the ringing got louder and louder.

'Hello?' She said eventually a little out of breath and throwing herself onto the couch.

'Alice?' Gary said down the phone. Alice always dreaded Gary phoning her early in the day it meant he was more than likely going to ask her to work and while a lot of the time she didn't mind, when she was in a particularly lazy and chilled out mood it was just annoying.

'Yeah, who's sick now?' she sighed down the phone pausing the DVD she was watching.

'This isn't a work call Alice. It's more of a social call.' Gary replied, he sounded a little like he was whispering. Alice sat up intrigued.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

'You remember I told you to make sure Nick watched his back well it looks like he might need to watch it a little more closely.' Gary said.

'What, what do you mean?' asked Alice.

'I have something you need to see. Are you at home?' Gary asked, there was something in his voice that was making Alice feel very uneasy.

'Yeah.' Alice replied, her stomach had started to twist into knots as she began to worry, the worst things were running through her head. Gary told her he'd be over in 20 minutes and put the phone down. Alice switched the movie off and ran upstairs to change out of her pyjamas. She paced the floor until there was a knock at the door, Alice didn't even need to open it that far, Gary pushed his way in not even bothering to look the surroundings, it must be serious, normally people at least stopped to look at the amount of clocks Monroe had around.

'You got something I can plug this into?' he asked looking around for a laptop, a small memory card in his hand.

'Yeah, hang on.' Alice said, she picked up her laptop, which she'd shut only moments ago. 'Here.' She said as it loaded up. 'What's going on?' she asked.

'Watch this.' Gary said loading a video file onto the screen. The picture wasn't very clear but Alice could tell they were in a bar. 'My friend Paul owns a 'creature' friendly bar on the edge of town. He recorded this the other night on his mobile.'

The picture was fuzzy and jumped around a lot it moved from below the bar to focus in on a man sat down at a table, a huge group of people around him, Alice couldn't quite make out his face but he seemed to be partway through a speech.

'This Grimm is a threat to our society! We need to deal with him like our parents would have, and his baby!' he cried, a small cheer erupted.

'That Grimm aint causing nobody any trouble, he's a regular cop.' A voice said.

'And that's what he wants you to believe. This guy has killed several of us already!' shouted the man. A small cheer and raising of glasses erupted.

'Yeah, let's take a look at those amazing characters he killed.' The second guy retorted, the picture shook as the camera was moved around.

'We need to take care of him before he starts to infringe on our society, what happens when he starts taking out your children?' Alice couldn't see who was speaking clearly she could just see his outline, the guy was about 5,5ft with dark red hair. He wasn't particularly stocky and was dressed in a suit.

'The Grimm poses no threat, he treats everyone one of us the same, I've heard he's even friends with a few of us. He will judge you as he judges any human. We should be thinking about how good it is that we could have a Grimm and a cop on our side. When children start going missing again, when people start turning up dead because of 'creature crimes' we can use his help.' The man retorted, this got a larger round of applause than anything previously said. The man continued on his rant but no one seemed to be listening. The group around the table disbanded, now they were more interested in the second man who had actually met the Grimm and Alice could hear snippets of conversation as people were intrigued, they were impressed as the stranger told them how he'd been helped by the Grimm himself. Gary made to pause the tape.

'Wait!' Alice said. 'Look.' The man in the suit who had been trying to rally people against Nick was still talking, three other people joined him at the table and they all shook hands introducing each other.

'What are they saying?' Alice asked, she rewound the video and turned it up as loud as she could. Gary's friend had attempted to zoom in one them but the noise in the bar made what they were saying barely audible. The camera suddenly went black but there was still noise.

'Another round!' A raspy voice said to Paul.

'So we're agreed in that this needs taking care of?' he asked someone.

'It needs planning, it needs to be quick and clean. When he starts going after them and their children they'll be sorry.' She heard. The video was crackly for a moment, muffled and then it went off. All Alice could do was, stare at the screen for a moment. Had she really been that naïve that she thought no one would go after them because they were nice?

Alice felt a little sick, but something else was bubbling inside her something stronger, anger rather than worry or panic. Something settled inside Alice a calm rage that had already begun planning for the worst inside her brain. Gary watched her for a moment wondering what she was thinking.

'When was this?' she asked Gary.

'4 days ago,' he replied. Alice stood up not knowing exactly what to do with herself. Her brain had gone into overdrive, they had to plan against this, she had to tell Nick, they had to protect Juliette.

'They're not going to touch them.' Alice said through gritted teeth.

'Alice you need to be careful, these don't seem to be just run of the mill hooligans.' Gary said.

'They are not going to touch them.' Alice repeated. 'I need to tell Nick.' She said.

Alice told Nick and Monroe about the tape that night, she had a copy off the memory stick and showed it to them. Nick went a little white, his brow furrowed, eyes wide. Monroe gulped loudly already having an idea of what was to come. Alice simply stood back with her arms folded, feeling cool and calm, feeling in complete control.

'Maybe it was just drunken talk, I mean you know how people get.' Monroe said optimistically. Nick looked to Alice and then to Monroe shaking his head.

'You and Juliette don't need to worry.' Alice said firmly. 'I have a plan and you've got protection, you could probably do with telling Hank about the whole being a Grimm thing though.' She said.

'Alice you are not getting involved in this.' Nick said looking to Monroe who shrugged, Alice had already told Monroe what was formulating in her mind the moment he'd stepped foot over the door. He had been quite impressed with what she'd come up with, he wasn't comfortable with the idea either of them would get hurt but, where Juliette and the baby were concerned, two innocent parties, he was prepared to take the risk. 'No. The last time you and Monroe protected Juliette he got shot.' Nick said.

'For a start that should have been me, who got shot I can heal, invincible remember now are you going to sit down and listen to the plan or protest? I don't need to remind you Nick these are not ordinary humans and the cop aren't going to be much help, there's no evidence to say they're after you.' Alice said. It surprised Nick how calm she was, it had surprised Monroe even more. After he'd been shot she had tried to get him to stop investigating with Nick for a while, got upset and frustrated when he snuck out. Monroe wondered if the fact a baby was involved had made her rethink things.

Nick looked to Monroe again for some show of solidarity, he was torn. He didn't want to put his friends in danger again not after last time, not knowing that they would, quite willingly put themselves in the path of danger because they were creatures. Then he thought of Juliette and the baby though and he would do anything to protect them, _anything_. Nick sighed, feeling selfish. He sat back in the chair and ran a hand through his hair.

'This is what we're going to do. They said they want to plan, they need time to plan, we don't know how long. Gary has spoken to Paul but he says they haven't been in since the other day. There are four guys that we know off but there could be more. A Succubus, A Fairy, and two Jagerbar, Paul said one of the Jagerbar is scarred so it could be one of the same ones that grabbed us the first time round.' Alice paused.

'You need to tell Hank and we'll keep watching the house.' Monroe interjected.

'We can't do this alone, we're assuming there are four of them but there could be more. The only thing we can do is watch and wait. I'm going to find out more about my 'abilities' so they'll be no mistakes this time, hopefully.' Alice smiled.

'Paul's going to keep watching the bar and we need to set up a safe-house for you, somewhere they won't think of looking for you.' Monroe said. 'Which were thinking will be the bar with Gary. We're working out some of the details but, the idea is that when they are on their way you'll get in the car and drive there.

'You've really thought about this haven't you?' Nick said a little taken aback.

'There not refined plans at the moment.' Alice said seriously. 'You have to tell Hank though. We're going to need someone on standby for when they do come.' She said.

* * *

><p>Hank did not take the news as Juliette had. Nick went over to Hanks after he'd finished at Monroe's. He wanted to try and get him on side as soon as possible. When Nick had first told Hank he was a Grimm, Hank reacted oddly wondering if it was some new religion or a cult.<p>

When Nick explained Hank wanted to get him sectioned, he laughed it off at first asking where the hidden cameras were. He shouted at Nick that he was crazy. Slowly over the course of a few beers and a very long awkward silence, things started to make sense to Hank as they had done to Juliette.

Nick explained about Monroe, about Holly in the woods, about the bees and how he'd found the murderers house on that case. It started to click together, and soon Hank came around, he believed Nick. This meant Nick could explain about Alice's plan, about the fact him and Juliette were in danger. Hank agreed to help. He had been Nick's partner for many years now, known Juliette just as long and so would quite happily agree to help them.

* * *

><p>In a dingy shack in the middle of the forest four men sat around a table. The cold air seeped in through the walls of the shack and their breath hung in the air as well as cigarette smoke. One of them was scarred badly across his face, the result of coming to close to a fire fairy. There were plans laid open on the table, routes on a map marked out and details of a few houses. There were documents on the quickest ways to kill someone, to kill a baby. As well as a large, dusty, black leather bound book, open on a page stating <em>Destroying A Grimm<em>.

'So we are agreed.' A smart man in a business suit said, the brains of the operation. This was not some revenge scheme this was about sending a message to the Grimm community. They should not be allowed to breed, they needed to be wiped out.

'Two nights from now we'll take them.' The scarred man grunted back.

'In and out the house in 30 minutes flat.' Said a smaller man in jeans and a shirt.

The fourth man simply nodded and drew from the cigarette.


	24. Chapter 24: Broken

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or the characters.**_

_**Thankyou so much to my lovely reviewers and regular readers =) I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'm really greatful for the feedback you give. =)**_

_**If you read please review it's lovely to hear your opinions. Good or bad. I know people are reading I can see from my stats =P so please just take two moments and tell me what you thought =)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Juliette snored quietly in the bed next to Nick, one hand rested on the small bump that was the baby. Nick couldn't sleep, he felt sick, every noise outside made him jump. What if they came to the house before Monroe and Alice got their plan in place? No one was watching the house tonight. He was uneasy and on edge. He knew he needed to tell Juliette to which didn't help.<p>

* * *

><p>'Where are you going?' Monroe asked Alice, she was dressed and ready to go just as he stepped out of the shower, towel around his waist.<p>

'I have a friend who is a Doctor and knows a lot about the creature community. I'm going to ask her about my weaknesses.' Said Alice. 'I'll be back later.'

'We've no need to watch the house today. Juliette and Nick are both out.' Monroe replied.

* * *

><p>Alice knocked on the door of Dr Bell's office at just past, eight thirty. She didn't seem amazingly thrilled to see Alice but gestured for her to sit down in the seat opposite her.<p>

'So you need a few questions answering then?' Dr Bell said pushing her glasses up her face, the thick black arms of the glasses lost in the mass of black curly hair that sat on her head.

'You know a lot about 'creatures', I seem to remember it being a speciality of yours and I'm guessing it still is.' Alice said leaning back in the chair.

'I still do my reading if that's what you mean.' Dr Bell replied.

'I need your help.' Alice said, her fingers played with the fabric that covered the chair of the arm, she didn't want to sound desperate. 'I need to know what my weaknesses are. I need to know what can kill me, what can slow me down.' She said.

'Alice, I don't know…' The Doctor began.

'Oh come on! Sarah you and I both know that when you worked with that succubus you were using that time to get to know more about 'creatures'. I know you Whitesnakes have a community of doctors strewn around the city.' Alice snapped at her. Alice had seen Sarah Bell several times back in her early days when she'd fallen in with the wrong crowd. She had been one of the doctors who had seen to her claw wounds.

'Alice, I've only encountered few half-breeds and some of those didn't have all your traits.' Dr Bell stood up and moved to a filing cabinet, she unlocked it with a key from around her neck and rifled through pulling out several files before returning to the desk. 'Half-Breeds who have your healing abilities can usually only be killed in the same way as pedigrees, they'd have to cut out your heart and cut off your head. Due to the fact you are a half-breed, or less, bruises last longer, bones must be put back into place. Most poisons won't affect you, you'd burn through them too quickly.' Dr Bell said flicking through the files as she reeled things off.

'Why do I feel there's a but coming?' Alice said.

'Are you planning on putting yourself in danger?' Dr Bell asked rather than answering Alice's question.

'Rather invincible me, then those who aren't.' Alice replied and Dr Bell frowned.

'You're not invincible Alice.' She said.

'My friends are in trouble, they need my protection.' Alice replied simply not looking at the doctor.

'There are several poisons that were developed to at least slow down those who could heal. You would probably burn through those, there are also poisons that deal with the Pari side of you. There's no telling what a mixture of the two would do, it might not even be successful but if the people are clever and they know what you are that would be something to look out for.' Dr Bell replied.

'I need to ask you a favour.' Alice said suddenly standing up. 'If I get brought in here, if things do go wrong, you need to be the one to treat me. We don't want to arouse suspicion.' Alice said.

Dr Bell nodded at her in understanding. They shook hands and parted on good terms, Alice felt both confident and yet a little shaken. These didn't just seem to be ordinary hooligans, they were cleverer and what if they knew about Alice? Alice had to push her own fears about her own mortality (which was now very real to her) out of her head, she had to keep not just Juliette and the baby alive but Monroe, Nick and Hank too.

As she left the surgery Alice received a phone call from Gary, Paul had been back in touch to tell him that the gang had resurfaced, still only the four of them, looking to recruit and stating that something was to go down in the next few days.

* * *

><p>'I need to tell you something.' Nick said resting his head on Juliette's shoulder at the sink and placing his hands on the bump. 'Someone is after us, after you and the baby.' Juliette paused the dishes clinking into the bottom of the washing bowl and her soapy hands clutching to her stomach. 'They don't believe that Grimm's should even exist. Monroe and Alice are protecting us, but you needed to know.'<p>

A silence hung in the air as the realisation of what Nick had said hit Juliette.

'Juliette, I'm so sorry.' Nick said, his voice suddenly breaking. Juliette turned to face him and saw that there were tears in his eyes, he was sobbing.

'It's not your fault Nick.' Juliette said cupping his face in her hands. She could see the worry etched on his face, tears rolled silently off his cheeks. 'We'll be ok.' Juliette said calmly. She kissed him softly and then turned back to the sink. 'What will be will be.' She added rubbing a hand over her bump. She wasn't going to cry but she was scared, she could feel her hands shaking as they clutched at the side of the sink and she felt Nick move away from her and sniff, coughing to try and regain his composure.

'We have a plan.' Nick said, coughing again. 'First sign that there coming Alice and Monroe are going to lay in wait, call Hank. By the time they get here we should be at the bar, safe, I've got a couple of bags packed in the car already.'

'And what if they get here before we get out?' Juliette asked. Her voice wavered a little.

'Alice and Monroe will keep them occupied.' Said Nick of this he sounded sure. It didn't ease Juliette's tension any though.

* * *

><p>'What did the doctor say?' Monroe asked her.<p>

'Not much, it's as we thought, you wanna kill me you've got to cut off my head and take out my heart.' Alice replied. Monroe didn't know if he liked this new militant Alice, he much preferred the little ball of happiness who was disorganised, who didn't wake up until late, the Alice who saw the bright side.

'That's it as far as weaknesses go?' Monroe said a little surprised.

'Well bones have to be set back in place properly. Bruises take a little longer but other than that yes.' Alice lied, there was no point in worrying him. She was still able to heal faster than him so if anyone was to get hurt it was her. She wasn't being chivalrous it was a fact.

'Well at least now we know.' He smiled and took her hand interlocking his fingers with hers.

* * *

><p><em>Monroe pulled up to find the police cars, the ambulances, he had been too late, he kicked the car hard and looked around for them all. His world seemed to slowly dissolve around him, he couldn't see Alice panic fluttered across his chest. He could see Juliette stood with a blanket around her shoulders, she was rubbing her belly and watching the house, Nick didn't emerge and Monroe put a comforting arm around her shoulder<em>.

* * *

><p>'Ok you need to go, now.' Alice said to Juliette and Nick who sat in their living room on edge, Alice had been watching out of the window for a while and Nick had taken to pacing the floor.<p>

'Alice.' Nick began.

'Monroe said if he wasn't in contact in an hour for you to go.' Said Alice, Paul had let Gary know that the four men had resurfaced in the bar, that they seemed to be getting ready for something. Monroe who had already been on his way over there for the third time this week told Alice he would try and find out what was going on. He texted Alice to say they were moving and that if he wasn't back in an hour to get Nick and Juliette out. He was only supposed to follow them.

'Maybe we should wait. What if his batteries just died?' Juliette said picking at the fabric on the couch.

'And what if he's dead?' Alice could barely form the words, she couldn't think about that. 'We stick to the plan.' She added. She turned her attention to the window as she heard something. She could see three men at the far end of the street. 'You have to go now!' Alice said.

'Thank you.' Juliette said her voice a little panicky. Alice took Juliette's hands.

'Don't worry.' Alice smiled at her. 'No one is getting passed me.

The car had been parked in the next door neighbour's garden. Nick and Juliette were to go out into the back garden and under the cover of darkness into the neighbours garden and drive the car out from there. Nick put Juliette in the car and returned to the house.

'Go.' Alice said. Nick looked at her, he couldn't leave his gun. He didn't want to leave her here, not alone. Monroe should have been here. This was Alice though, this was the invincible woman. She'd survived worse, she was all geared up to fight too, it could be felt it in the air around her. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

'GO!' she growled. The door banged again. Alice smoothed herself out ready to answer the door politely, pretend she didn't know what the intruders were talking about. She noticed there were only three of them. _Maybe Monroe got one_ she thought.

* * *

><p>'START GOD DAMNIT!' Monroe screamed at the car, he turned the key again. The battery on his mobile had died. The three guys had left. Not before one of them gave him a punch because he got in their way though, they must be nearing the house now. Nick wasn't expected to stick around. The idea was he phoned Hank and half the force saying the house was being broken into before anything could really happen. Monroe was becoming more and more frustrated, he was thinking of Alice and it was only making things worse. He thought about the fact he hadn't even kissed her goodbye properly, the fact he hadn't told her how much she meant to him, the fact she might be being hurt now. What if they killed her?<p>

* * *

><p>'What the hell do you think you're doing!' Alice shouted, the three thugs were in the house just as Nick closed the back door. When they got to the end of the street he had to phone Hank.<p>

'Where's the Grimm?' The tall man in the suit said to her trying to seem intimidating, he gestured to the smallest of the three to go upstairs and check around, whilst he prowled downstairs. The man with the scarred face was the same Jagerbar who had managed to capture Alice once before. Suddenly he seemed to recognise her.

'She's not the…' he started. Alice jumped up and put her hands around his throat, the Jagerbar threw her off and she hit the wall hard as the one in the suit came to see what had happened, the Jagerbar clutching his throat, the smell of burnt flesh hanging in the air. The Jagerbar advanced on Alice while one of the men was still upstairs and the other was watching in amusement as the Jagerbar kicked Alice hard, once twice, three times on that last Kick she grabbed his leg and stood up defiant. The Jagerbar, put a hand around her throat but found his hand burnt.

'Ben! I think we need your cocktail.' The man in the suit called, in almost no time at all the other man had returned, he smirked and was behind Alice in a flash, flitting like a fly around the room, off his feet levitating a few inches. Alice let out a scream as a thick needle was plunged into her back, rather than injecting her it seemed to be draining her.

'Give it a try?' The man said to the Jagerbar. The Jagerbar smirked back and put his hand back around Alice's throat. He crushed her against the wall, no heat came to her, she could feel the wounds on her face not moving. They weren't healing. Surely they weren't smart enough? Alice hadn't planned for this.

Alice reached for something to defend herself with anything. The Jagerbar dropped her to the floor and Alice scrabbled around hoping to get back up, the small knife tucked into her sock, she pulled it out and as the tall man in the suit turned to a loud crashing sound in the hall, Alice sliced at his heel. The succubus fell to the floor in pain but the Jagerbar, was still standing he put a foot on hand holding the knife and crushed it. He picked Alice up and threw her against the wall as she crawled away he kicked her once, twice three times. Alice could taste blood. Why was she not healing? Was she really going to die here?

* * *

><p>'NICK STOP!' Juliette cried, they hadn't even gotten off the street. 'We can't leave her, we can't, she's alone in there.' Juliette cried, she was saying exactly what they'd both been thinking. Nick had called Hank the police were on their way. Nick pulled the car over and got out running back up the street. Juliette waited and then got out herself. Nick pulled his gun out and headed up towards the house. Hank pulled up next, Nick wondered where the other cops were.<p>

* * *

><p>Alice cried out in pain as she took another hit, she was in so much pain it had all seemed to blur into one, the Jagerbar was thoroughly enjoying himself .<p>

* * *

><p>Nick advanced slowly, Hank behind him, they heard the fairy flitting around in the hallway before they saw him, He punched Nick hard in the face moving quickly out of the way as Hank aimed the gun wildly. Two shots rang out and he was on the floor, blood pooling from the wound. Alice had blacked out and still the Jagerbar continued, his huge foot was just on the brink of crushing Alice's skull when another shot rang out.<p>

* * *

><p>Monroe pulled up to find the police cars, the ambulances, he had been too late. He kicked the car hard and looked around for them all. His world seemed to slowly dissolve around him. He couldn't see Alice panic fluttered across his chest. He could see Juliette stood with a blanket around her shoulders, she was rubbing her belly and watching the house, Nick didn't emerge and Monroe put a comforting arm around her shoulder. Pulling her close, neither said a word. Where was Alice? He looked to the house. Hank came out shaking his head, blood on his shirt, showing the paramedics in. Residents had started to spill onto the street, wondering what was happening. Juliette let out a small whimper next to him.<p>

'Maybe you should sit down?' He said to her and took the chair someone had brought out for her. Monroe put a hand on her shoulder as she sat down and felt her give his hand a small squeeze, neither could talk. Why were Alice and Nick not coming out?

Nick was the next to emerge with the paramedics, there was blood on him and Juliette stood up quickly walking towards him. Monroe didn't walk he ran as the blue hair on the stretcher danced in the light. The paramedics were carrying her on a stretcher out of the house down the driveway. Monroe stopped, he couldn't breathe. Everything seemed to have escaped him.

'She's not healing.' Nick said to Monroe as he hugged Juliette close kissing her forehead. Monroe followed the medics into the back of the ambulance without a second thought. His chest tight, yet fluttering, he felt spaced out, the whole world had gone fuzzy. Nicks words echoed in his head. _She's not healing. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't ask me why but I love almost killing offkilling off my own characters, I couldn't do it to the ones off the show, I just wouldn't be able to write it but my own ooohh I love making them suffer mwahaha =) Little sadistic I guess =/**  
><em>


	25. Chapter 25:I Do Believe In Fairies I Do!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or the characters.**_

_**Thankyou so much to my lovely reviewers and regular readers =) I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'm really greatful for the feedback you give. =)If you read please review it's lovely to hear your opinions. Good or bad. I know people are reading I can see from my stats =P so please just take two moments and tell me what you thought =)**_

_**I want to say a MASSIVE thanks to When I Make It Shine for allowing me to bounce ideas off her all the time.  
>I also want to add I made a video for MonroeAlice it's on youtube here .com/watch?v=eWu1ad-A7Ug =) I hope that link works =)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>'Sir you have to wait here, the doctors are doing the best they can.' Monroe swore loudly collapsing into a chair not knowing what to do with himself. The emptiness that he had felt had turned to anger as soon as Alice had left him. Those two guys were still alive, maybe he could find them in the hospital and get rid of them for good. Monroe went to the bathroom to splash himself with some water but in a rage he smashed all three mirrors and destroyed a cubicle. He regretted it instantly.<p>

Everyone seemed to be at the hospital when Monroe emerged from the bathroom. Nick had a plaster stuck over the cut caused when the fairy had punched him. Monroe was pacing back and forth when they approached and he felt a surge of anger towards Nick, he couldn't look at him.

'Any news?' Juliette asked.

'She's not healing.' Monroe said through gritted teeth.

'What?' Juliette said shocked.

'Why did you leave her! You left her on her own!' Monroe snarled at Nick pushing him roughly up against the hospital corridor wall.

'Monroe let go!' Juliette protested. His arm was pushing against Nick's neck.

'You have a gun! You left her on her own! ' Monroe snarled.

'MONROE! Let go of him NOW!' Juliette said fiercely in, she sounded like a mother telling off a naughty child. Monroe looked at her, he was about to growl but he stopped, his eyes returned back to the soft deep brown and he let Nick down barely muttering an apology. He punched the hospital wall hard and then collapsed into a chair, he put his head in his hands and stared intently at the floor. Juliette stood for a moment next to Nick but then took her hand away from his and moved to sit next to Monroe. She put a hand on his and then lifting it rested it on the bump. Nick recognised the movement, she'd done it with him the first time the baby had kicked the other day.

Monroe looked at Juliette for a moment and then he felt the small thump, thump. A small smile passed over his face. This was why they had done it all, he felt a little better.

'Alice, knew what she was doing, that doesn't make this any easier I know. She did something incredible though. She acted in order to save a life, a life of an unborn child. Nick went back, he did.' Juliette said. It didn't sink in, Monroe barely heard her. Dr Bell suddenly came down the corridor a sombre look on her face. Monroe went tense, he was bracing himself for the worst, he ripped his hand away from Juliette.

'Monroe, I trust Alice told you why she requested me.' Dr Bell said. Monroe sighed it was long and deep as though it was taking every ounce of strength to talk.

'You're a Whitesnake and a member of that creature/doctor community thing right?' he said.

'Yes, so I know just how unique this case is. Maybe we should go somewhere else.' Dr Bell said.

'No it's fine.' Monroe said. He felt Juliette squeeze his arm at the side of him for support but he shrugged her off.

'You might want to sit down then.' Dr Bell said, something was seriously wrong, they all knew it, it was a voice all three of them had heard or delivered on several occasions. Monroe did as he was told and took a seat.

'I'm really sorry to tell you that the baby didn't survive, Alice has been poisoned, were running tests to find out what by, it seems to be stopping her from healing and stopping her Pari side from burning up the remnants of the poison. We had to take her into theatre, we've repaired the internal injuries and we've reset some of her bones. I've never dealt with a case like this before so I can't say just how she'll come out of it. Or when.' Dr Bell fell silent.

'What did you say?' Monroe asked, each word seemed to be dripping slowly and settling into his mind.

'I'm sorry for your loss.' Dr Bell said.

'What loss? Alice wasn't pregnant.' He said his voice cracking, Juliette had a hand to her mouth and Nick leant against the wall, he brought his hands to his mouth feeling a little sick.

'She was at least 7 weeks pregnant. I'm so sorry.' Dr Bell said. Monroe was now confused, as well as everything else he was feeling. His eyes were swimming and he pressed his finger and thumb into them to try and keep himself calm. Nick felt sick, he'd gone pale. He wondered if he was going to throw up. Juliette had her hands around her bump protectively. She looked to Nick shocked, Nick wanted to take her home to curl up on the couch with her, he wanted to hold her and tell her everything was ok. They couldn't though, they couldn't move, this was _all_ his fault.

'But, erm…' Monroe coughed his voice threatening to break, tears rolled off his face. 'She, she was never sick.' He said.

'It affects women differently.' Said Dr Bell quietly.

'So um, when can I, when can I see her.' He asked.

'She's out of surgery but she's unconscious. We can't say what comes next. I've got several friends in the lab working out what the poison is as soon as we can treat that. We can go from there.' Dr Bell said. Monroe followed Dr Bell down the corridor, the lights seemed blurred, the noises around him seemed to echo loudly, he could hear the click of Dr Bells heals on the floor in front of him.

Monroe walked into the room and recoiled a little, he bit down on his arm trying not to cry out and hit the door frame.

Alice was lay in the hospital bed, wires coming in and out of her, bandages all over, bruising all over. The sound of the machines beeping being the only thing that made noise, an eerie silence hung about the room. The morning sunlight drifted in through the blinds throwing light onto her blue hair, reflecting off the tubes and the bags of liquid that hung above the bed. In some ways it was nice, brightening the room, but in others it only highlighted the darkness of the occasion. Casting shadows over her where tubes went in, the light contrasted with the dark discolouration's on her skin. Monroe stumbled forward slowly, his feet seeming to take an age to move closer.

His hand brushed hers and she was cold, colder than when she had nightmares, Monroe looked over her, his beautiful love, how had it come to this? His finger traced her arm, his hand was on her face and he traced the bruises there too. It was no longer just the human side of him that was crying out in pain, the wolf in him was howling, a low long whine. Monroe's face was wet, he sniffed a lot more than usual his head swimming.

'Come on, time to get up now. I know you didn't want to work tomorrow but this is going a bit far.' He said letting out a small laugh that came out strangled. Monroe kissed Alice's forehead roughly. She had to wake up.

Nick felt sick, he vomited twice into a hospital bowl. This was his fault, months earlier the situation had been reversed, Monroe lying in the hospital bed, Alice worrying sick. Monroe was a cert to recover though. No one seemed to know what the future held for Alice, it was all Nick's fault, every last bit of it. He shouldn't have gotten them involved. Nick couldn't get passed the fact Alice had been pregnant, had she known? Surely not? Nick wondered how he'd feel if it was Juliette and it didn't bare thinking about.

Nick didn't want to enter the room, but they didn't want to leave Monroe, Hank came down the corridor a short time later saying he needed a statement. Nick went to get coffee with Hank, glad of excuse to get away, they needed to get there story straight, they didn't need to change much but they couldn't put into the report that one of the men had turned into a bear and the other flitted around like a fairy.

Juliette entered the room and was a little shocked at the state of Alice. She put a hand on Monroe's shoulder, he shrugged her off though, his eyes were puffy, and there was a bruise forming around his left eye. Juliette didn't know what to say.

'Get out.' Monroe said, simply his voice hard. 'Get out.' He repeated.

'Monroe I…' Juliette began.

'Get OUT!' Monroe growled twisting to look at her his eyes blood red.

Juliette did as she was told, Monroe was scaring her slightly, it upset her. She walked down the corridor but sat down in a chair and burst into tears, feeling guilty.

'WHAT THE HELL MONROE?' Nick shouted from the doorway moments later. 'Juliette is sat out there in tears, I know you're going through a lot but don't take it out on my pregnant girlfriend!' Nick said.

'Oh and what about my used to be pregnant girlfriend Nick? Maybe I don't wanna see your happy little growing family right now? Maybe I don't want you rubbing in my face how perfect your life is gunna be when the woman I love is lying in bed and I don't know if she's gunna wake up.' Monroe retorted. 'Get out.' He said after a moment of silence. He spoke firmly a dangerous edge to his voice.

Nick made to say something but as Monroe sat down he thought better off it and left, feeling awful and guilty. He sat with Juliette outside Alice's room for what seemed like hours before they went home, Monroe wouldn't let them back in, he growled at them that they'd done enough damage and sat back down next to Alice. He stared at her hoping she'd wake up like she did in the mornings when his fingers were lifting the hair off her face. He kneaded his eyes until he could see nothing but blurs, he let grief overwhelm him followed by anger. The wolf inside him letting out low howls followed by the urge to hunt down the thugs who had done this, he knew they were still in the hospital, he could make it quick. The rational side of him asked him what the point would be it wouldn't wake Alice up, the other thing stopping him was the thought of leaving Alice, he just couldn't.

Monroe didn't know how much time had elapsed he hadn't even noticed the orange glow that had appeared in the hospital room as the sunset. He heard her before he saw her, the soft click of Dr Bell's heals coming down the corridor again, quickly, quicker than when she had simply been checking up on Alice. Monroe looked around just as she entered the room, she had a tray in her hands, two needles on it, separate clear liquids.

'My friends always come through for me Monroe.' She said picking up the needle and flicking it gently as she removed any air bubbles.

'You know what it is?' He asked, standing up protectively beside Alice.

'We do, we know that the poison is a simple combination of Pari and Unzerbrechlich poisons, it took some brains to get this just right. Luckily for you we have antidotes to both. Hopefully a little of both should do the trick but we'll have to wait and see, I'm going to keep her sedated and check the smaller wounds. I often find that Unzerbrechlich after they have poisoned take at most a week to recover from massive injuries, scabs and wound heal quickly as you know but the bruising and the resetting of bones will be sore for a what will seem like a while to Alice.' Dr Bell explained as she placed the needle tip into the tube on Alice's arm, Monroe watched the fluid drain out, and he felt a little relieved.

'I'd suggest you go and get something to eat while I monitor her for the next half an hour, I'm sure you could use some food and some coffee. She won't be waking up yet.' Dr Bell said. He could understand what made her a good doctor, she had a soothing effect on her patients and there relatives, Monroe felt a little at ease, relieved, almost happy but not quite. He ventured to the hospital cafeteria but barely ate, he bought a coffee and drained it, then another one wishing there was alcohol in it to numb the storm that was brewing inside him. He needed some form of release. Some form of relief. He hadn't taken suppressants since Alice had gotten into hospital, he'd not done any pilates. He sat and wondered about how Alice was going to take the news of the baby. His eyes teared up again as he thought of the fact he could have had a baby.

He could have had a son to play football with, a boy to build a treehouse for. He might have had his mothers firey nature and gotten into fights at school and argued with Monroe because he was a into rap and he played it too loudly, he might have had to talk to his dad about his first girlfriend. Or maybe it would have been a girl, a little girl whom he could tell fairytales too and teach the cello, a little girl with a voice like her mother. A little girl who might have been a Blutbad too. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea they had a baby after all. Maybe this was a sign that they shouldn't have one. Monroe couldn't get the image of Alice and a child out of his head though, in the woods she was showing them something and he was stood a little away watching them proud.

Alice had been dreaming she was sure of it, she'd been running on an endless loop, running for something she couldn't quite catch hadn't she. Why were the lights so bright? Had Monroe forgotten to close the curtains, why was she in pain. Suddenly she gasped for air as the memory of that last kick before the world had gone black came surging forward.

'Alice, Alice. Oh thank god! Alice.' She could hear him, who was that, that was her wolf man, yes yes it was, it was her Blutbad and he was planting kisses on her forehead and gripping at her shoulders and his face was wet, she could feel it. She ached from head to foot though.

'Juliette!' she cried out suddenly.

'They're fine.' Monroe said bitterly. Nurses were in the room, examining her and then raising the bed so she was a little sat up, so she could see the clean crispness of the hospital room, she could see the night sky through the blind, everything was dim and dark and yet so clear and clean.

Monroe looked ill, he looked like hell. Alice wondered why for a moment and then looked down at her arms and her mouth formed a small o.

Monroe sat back in the chair, hand to mouth allowing the relief to wash over him, offering him some release from the anger he had been feeling, a hand to his mouth he sighed a small laugh escaping his lips and there were tears in his eyes.

'You came good then!' Alice said nodding at the figure of Dr Bell in the doorway.

'I did warn you.' Dr Bell replied hands in her lab coat pocket eyebrows raised at Alice, she moved over to her and began examing her. Making Alice breathe in and out, which hurt.

'I'm alive aren't I!' Alice beamed proud of herself. 'Don't get rid of me that easily. ' Her face was still bruised, dark marks over her cheek, her eyes her chin, there were dark shadows around her neck where she'd been choked. Monroe looked to Doctor Bell. Both were thinking the same thing.

'Alice did you know you were pregnant?' Doctor Bell said a little bluntly.

'I'm, wait, no I'm not.' Alice said moving a hand to her stomach. 'Wait, were?'

'Alice you were 7 weeks pregnant, there was nothing we could do.' Said Doctor Bell.

'Oh...Oh...Ok, I didn't even know.' She seemed to exhale as she said it. 'I, erm, ok. Ok well I mean,' she paused for a moment, she felt numb, unsure of how to feel. She looked to Monroe who was clearly upset, Alice felt confused, should she cry? But she couldn't. 'Could you, could you get me a glass of water.' She said to Monroe. 'My mouths just a little dry.' She smiled.

'I'll come back in a little while and explain a few things, if your lucky you should be out of here by morning.' Dr Bell smiled to her.


	26. Chapter 26: Mothers

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or the characters.**_

_**Thankyou so much to my lovely reviewers and regular readers =) I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'm really greatful for the feedback you give. =)If you read please review it's lovely to hear your opinions. Good or bad. I know people are reading I can see from my stats =P so please just take two moments and tell me what you thought =)**_

_**I also want to add I made a video for Monroe/Alice it's on youtube here .com/watch?v=eWu1ad-A7Ug =) I hope that link works =)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Monroe felt odd as he pushed Alice to the hospital entrance in a wheelchair. Her insides as well as her outsides were bruised and painful. Dr Bell had explained to Alice that she would take a few days to heal. She would be bruised for at most a week though. Monroe would have to help her out a lot.<p>

She explained to Alice that the mystery as to what else she was had been solved, Alice was part Pari and at least part Unzerbrechlich. Dr Bell had explained to Alice that she believed her father might have been part human which would explain why her bruises seemed to last a little longer than normal. Monroe found all this interesting but Alice wasn't. She felt odd, she knew Monroe was upset that they had the possibility of a child snatched away from them but Alice couldn't help feeling a small sigh of relief, she hadn't been ready for that. How could she be? Then she felt guilt, guilt because what if she had been ready? The way Monroe kept looking at her didn't help. She had to smile all the time even when her face was threatening to break because of the aching.

Alice was a little upset that she hadn't seen Nick or Juliette, at first she wondered if they were ok. After almost two days with no word she started to feel a little angry, she had saved their lives and what they couldn't even be bothered to see her. She didn't know that Monroe had told them to get out. She didn't know that he had been ignoring their phone calls and had text Nick telling him to leave them alone and stay away. Alice didn't like being lain up on the couch all day, it ached when she breathed it ached when she walked, when she tried to put her clothes on. She couldn't stand up for very long and she needed something to take her mind of her thoughts.

Monroe couldn't look at her for long without feeling uncomfortable, he could see how much pain she was in even when she thought he couldn't. He had never seen her look so vulnerable, even when they'd both been attacked months ago, even when she was being cut open, she had still been fighting. She had been ignoring the pain. It was odd and it confirmed something in him about the fact she did need some sort of protection, more so from herself.

Alice had been sat for a while thinking over the past couple of days, her mind had gone back to the baby again, the guilt she felt, how had she not known and a thought struck her, had Monroe not smelt the change in hormones? He had with Juliette, before she could properly process the thought though she blurted it out.

'Did you not know? Could you not smell I was pregnant like with Juliette?' It came out a lot more abruptly then she had meant it too, Monroe was sat at his desk fixing a small pocket watch. He turned slowly. Did she blame him? He bit back a retort of _how did you not know?_

Alice looked sad. She snapped a smile on her face when he turned though. This was the first they'd spoken of it since Dr Bell had told Alice.

'Erm… You always smell the same to me, unless you've got perfume on, or if it's make up, cosmetic things. You always just smell like you, this same smoky scent, like a bonfire, the faint smell of burning wood, even when you get out the shower you still smell the same, only, well a little damp mixed in with it. Remember when we went running in the woods and you kept wrinkling your nose up at me and you wouldn't let me near you in case you smelt sweaty, well you didn't.' Monroe said a weak smile crossed his face and he turned back round.

Alice hadn't finished though, she had something else she wanted to say, something she needed to say because if she didn't she'd clam up and push Monroe away, push any feelings of children away from her.

'I'm sorry,' She blurted out suddenly. Monroe turned and looked at her curiously, she was blinking rapidly and she swallowed hard, as she scrunched her eyes up he noticed the tears rolled off her cheeks. He watched as she looked up at the ceiling trying to control herself and she smiled nervously.

'I'm sorry that… that I didn't realise, that I didn't even realise.' She shook her head painfully so her hair fell across her face. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and he was over to her in a second. He moved her gently, swiftly so he could sit next to her. 'I'm sorry I couldn't protect our baby, I should have known.' She sobbed softly. It was the first time Monroe had seen a reaction out of her about it, he didn't know what to do and simply held her in his arms. His own eyes were swimming with tears but he didn't let them break over his face, if he even so much as showed Alice a glimpse of pain right now, she'd clam up, her mask would go back on and she'd bottle it all back up and try to help him, ask him if he was ok. She'd been doing that almost every hour since she got out of hospital, trying to help him, she still wanted to make sure everyone else was ok.

'Alice it wasn't your fault.' Monroe breathed kissing the top of her head.

'It was, me playing stupid vigilante. I didn't even know, I should have…' she let out another sob and then moved away from him wiping her eyes dry and her nose on her sleeve.

'I'm fine.' She said pulling away from him, fences locked back up as quickly as they had gone down, realising that she was pushing some of her pain onto him, that wasn't what she wanted. 'I'm fine really, could you erm, could get me a glass of water please.' She smiled.

Monroe looked at her for a moment and then stood up, that was all he was going to get from her, he just wanted to hold her and tell her it was ok, they could have children anytime. He heard her sigh and scrabble around for tissues, she cleaned herself up and when he came back in she was smiling.

Monroe was about to say something but was interrupted by a buzzing noise, getting louder and louder. It was Alice's phone.

'Where is it?' she asked looking around, she made to stand up shakily but Monroe made her sit. It stopped ringing just as Monroe got to it. He watched as she scrolled through it, several missed calls and a bunch of messages.

'Oh god!' Alice said in annoyance.

'What?' Monroe asked, it couldn't be the bar he'd already explained to Gary what had happened not that he needed too. The press had pretty much printed the one picture they had of Alice beaten up over every newspaper.

'My mom has come to America, do me a favour and look up motels in Portland.' Alice said.

'Why doesn't she just stay in the guest room?' asked Monroe.

'Trust me, a motel would be better, she'll mess up your routine.' Alice replied.

'I'm sure I'll be ok.' Monroe replied, looking at her a little confused, he always assumed Alice and her mom got on, better than he did with his mom anyway.

'No seriously, Monroe you don't understand, honestly she'll be better in a motel.' Alice said.

'Do you not want her to meet me?' Monroe asked the thought suddenly entering his head.

'No, No it's more I don't want you to meet _her_.' Alice said. Monroe let out a small chuckle of relief.

'I'm sure it'll be ok.' He replied.

'No, seriously.' Alice, said she wiped her eyes again seeming to rid herself of the final remnants of her emotional pain.

'Alice, this isn't a fight you're going to win.' Monroe said, he turned his back to her to show he meant it 'I'll go and sort the room out.' He said heading up the stairs.

Alice's phone starting buzzing in her hand again and Monroe just gave her a look from half way up the stairs. She settled back on the couch the ache radiating through her and picked up.

'Alice, Alice thank god! Where are you?' Her mother asked frantically down the phone.

'I'm at home!' Alice said suddenly curious as to where exactly her mother was.

'Well I'm stood outside the flats and getting no answers!' her mother replied in annoyance.

'Mom, I moved remember?' Alice said shaking her head. 'Get a cab and I'll text you the address ok?' she added.

It was around 20 minutes later when Alice got up too greet her mother at the front door, she hobbled over and Monroe made to grab her arm when he saw her to help her over. One of her legs had been broken and while it had repaired it was, like everything, else still painful.

Alice shrugged him off though 'I can do it on my own.' She smiled at him. She heard the car pulling up outside and gulped nervously.

'I'm sure she's not that bad.' Monroe said slipping his hands around her waist and kissing her forehead. Alice let out a small laugh and looked out the window to see her mother getting out.

Monroe didn't know what he'd been expecting but it wasn't the woman who stepped out of the cab. The cab driver got out to help shift suitcases and Alice hobbled a little down the path to her mother. She was a larger lady, dressed in what Monroe could only describe as the biggest throw back to seventies hippie days he'd seen in a long while. There was chain after chain of beads around her neck, rings on every finger. She had short reddish hair that had been blow dried around her face.

'Oh Alice, you look like you went 10 rounds with an ogre.' She said to her daughter, pulling her into a hug. Monroe headed out and picked up her cases giving her a small smile and moving ahead of them. Monroe could hear the slight southern twang in her voice as she spoke.

'What's prompted this visit anyway?' Alice asked. Her mother had her arm firmly locked in hers so she could help her back into the house.

'Why do you think!' Alice's mother replied. 'Betsie Granger, you remember her, she used to live in our neighbourhood, well she emails me from time to time and she sent me this email about how she was sorry for what had happened and were you ok. I didn't know anything of course and then she sent me the newspaper clipping.' She added. Alice formed a small o with her mouth.

'This is a nice house.' She smiled patting Alice's hand.

'It's not mine it's Monroe's. I just moved in.' Alice smiled back and pulled herself up the steps.

'Mom, this is Monroe, Monroe this is my mom Laila.' She smiled. Monroe held out a hand to shake but Alice's mother took it and pulled him into a heavy hearty hug laughing, she let go of him and then took hold of his face in her hands seeming to examine it. Then she stepped back slowly, Monroe's eye's had turned a little red which he couldn't help, Laila smelt very different to her daughter, she had a smoky smell but there was a stronger smell of burning incense masking it.

'Sorry.' He said shying away a little shrugging it off. Alice started to hobble over to the chair and again immediately he was at her side again. Any opinion Laila had started to form disappeared as she watched him help her daughter.

'Do you want a drink?' Monroe asked, 'Coffee? Tea?' he asked.

'Yes, that would be fantastic, hang on I've got a whole host of these beautiful herbal teas from England they taste amazing, they're relaxing too, different ones for different ailments.' Laila said enthusiastically routing through her oversized handbag. Monroe's eyes went wide and he positively beamed at Alice who rolled her eyes, she'd gotten so used to Monroe's ways that she hadn't even thought about how similar he actually was too her mother. The obsession with teas, herbal medications, having your 'chi' centered. The veganism, the obsession with yoga and pilates, if this time was going to be hell for anyone it certainly wasn't Monroe.

'Would you mind if I?' Monroe gestured to the tea bags Laila handed him. 'Not at all.' She replied.

'So you're a Wieder Blutbad than Monroe?' Laila asked following him into the kitchen.

'Mom, don't start.' Alice shouted, her mother had a bad habit of asking people personal questions whether she knew them or not, personal boundaries didn't really seem to factor into her interactions with people.

'Yeah,' Monroe replied a little uncomfortably. Laila stepped into the kitchen and immediately opened his fridge, looking through his cupboards which surprised Monroe, it had taken Alice well over three weeks of staying round before she stopped asking if she could get this or that.

'And a vegan too, I see the pilates equipment as well.' She said moving her arm jingled as she moved and Monroe saw it was littered with bangles of all different colours. 'Something to be admired, I know how hard it must have been for you to transition, I had a few problems myself when I was younger, have you tried meditation? Burning incense, maybe I could teach you a few things while I'm here, it would reduce your need for these.' She said gesturing to his tranquilizers which she had pulled out of the cupboard.

Monroe let out a small chuckle, a smile crossing his face, he wasn't expecting his first meeting with Alice's mother to have gone like this. He didn't really know what he'd been expecting to be honest. Disapproval maybe, because of what he was? Alice's mom seemed mellower than Monroe though, like a ball of calm.

'So, what happened then?' she asked entering the front room, Alice shifted on the chair uncomfortably so she could sit down.

'I was, I was helping out a friend.' Alice said, she scrunched up her face a little, she was annoyed Juliette and Nick hadn't even bothered to come and see her.

'Figures.' Laila replied rolling her eyes. 'So?'

'We had a plan, it went wrong I ended up taking on 3 guys and they got me with poison, if it wasn't for that I'd have taken them all out easily.' She replied shifting proudly in her seat.

'You're never going to learn that you can't save the world are you?' Laila replied watching her daughter concern passing across her face.

'Well I don't think she'll be playing hero for a while.' Monroe said, looking at Alice intently, like it was an order.

'Wherever there is injustice in the world! I will be there to protect the innocent.' Alice mocked she put her hands on her hips and winced a little, that was a bad idea.

Sometime later Alice had gone to bed, giving her mother a stern warning about asking Monroe too much. She had a habit of getting a little too personal after not knowing people for that long. Alice remembered bringing a friend home once and her mother launching into a list of homemade remedies for the girls troubling period pains. There had also been the time she had brought a boyfriend over and she had insisted on showing how to align himself with nature.

'I know what you must think of me, only visiting my daughter when she's almost died. Alice and I have a strange relationship though. She's always been very independent. We can go months and months communicating only via email and yet when we meet it's like we've seen each other every day. Our lives are separate but our spirits are not.' She smiled at him and took a gulp from the tea she had in her hand. 'I suppose it must be the same with you and your mother?' Laila asked.

'Erm, I don't really think my mom would approve of my life now, the last time I spoke to her she made it clear I was quite the disappointment, not at all like my big brother.' Monroe said. Talking about his family made him uncomfortable. He'd always been his mother's favourite, until he decided he wanted to go straight, avoid his inner instincts. It was the distancing of himself from his inner Blutbad which annoyed his mother. His brother was a high powered manager but once a week he and his family went hunting in the forest, they embraced their wilder side rather than trying to supress it and Monroe's mother simply loved him for this. Monroe had always been a lot wilder than his brother though and he didn't want to go back there.

'Thank you for looking after her.' Said Laila after a moments silence.

'Look, I know I'm probably not your first choice for boyfriend material, hell I probably wouldn't be most peoples but I promise you I…' Monroe stopped because Laila waved a podgy hand signalling for him to be quiet.

'I'm not blind Monroe, I can see just how much you love my daughter. What would make you not my first choice? Because you're a Blutbad? That aint your fault is it? Heck as far as I can see you've made quite the life for yourself and you seem to be doing pretty well at it.' Laila replied. 'You wondering if I blame you for her injuries, aren't you? Well I aint, that girl thinks she can save the whole world. When she was 8 years old she told a man three times her size and 5 times her age to get the hell out of her house before she kicked his ass.' Laila let out a laugh.

Monroe smiled, the image of an 8 year old Alice standing up to a bear of a man made him laugh, then he thought of an 8 year old child they could have had and he felt sad again.

'I'd like to join you in the morning for pilates if you don't mind.' She said. 'Well, I'll be doing my yoga but it would be nice to get it out of the way while Alice is still asleep.' She added.

'Sure, half 6, usually, maybe you could show me some of those meditation techniques you've been talking about.' He replied smiling to her.

'You know, I bet Alice was worried about you meeting me. I'd say it's turned out rather well though, I think you and I are going to get on swimmingly.' Laila smiled to him.

Monroe didn't need the approval but knowing it was there made him happy, it gave him a slight lift, it washed away some of the doubt he'd always carried about whether he was right for Alice or not.


	27. Chapter 27: Full Circle

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or the characters.**_

_**Thankyou so much to my lovely reviewers and regular readers =) I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'm really greatful for the feedback you give. =)If you read please review it's lovely to hear your opinions. Good or bad. I know people are reading I can see from my stats =P so please just take two moments and tell me what you thought =)**_

_**I also want to add I made a video for Monroe/Alice it's on youtube here .com/watch?v=eWu1ad-A7Ug =) I hope that link works =)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Monroe found having Alice's mother around quite fun, she shared his enthusiasm over his regime and having someone share in it made it a little less of a chore. She'd also opened him up to a few new recipes and herbal remedies which he never knew existed. It wasn't hard to see where some of Alice's tastes came from. It wasn't hard to see where some of her traits had been born from. Alice mother was most definitely not confrontational. Several times Alice got a little heated whilst she was talking to her. Each time her mother simply diffused the situation with a few words, not wanting to argue.<p>

'You must have been quite the wild child to need all this.' Said Laila. Monroe shifted uncomfortably against the counter, which didn't go unnoticed.

'Oh don't be coy Monroe.' Laila said, she put two bowls on the table with what Monroe could only describe as the best tasting porridge he'd ever eaten in it. 'We all have a past.' She smiled at him.

'It was hard, really hard.' Monroe said handing her a mug of tea. 'Blood by that point was like a drug, giving over to the wolf was like scoring something, you need the hit, that feeling to live.'

'I know that feeling.' Laila replied. Monroe nearly spat his tea out. He could never picture the woman before him being addicted to anything.

'It used to be the smell of burning, watching something burn used to give me such a rush, a thrill.' He saw her eyes go wide and light up. They didn't change to many different colours like Alice's they turned charcoal black, a sparkle in them.

'The longer it went on the bigger a hit I needed. I almost burnt the house down with Alice inside when she was younger, hearing her cry, the way she was crying that was my wake-up call.' Said Laila. She didn't shy away from this fact, she stood tall and proud, Monroe was the opposite, he almost curled inwards at the thought of his own story. She looked at him, expected the tale of his turning point.

'It was a combination of things, as much as I loved Angelina there was a girl at the café I went in a lot. She was nice to me all the time, when Angelina wasn't there. She was friendly and flirty and she didn't judge, she was lovely but one night I just snapped at her, in a fit of rage I wanted to rip her head off. I didn't, I got drunk, went out with Angelina and I woke up with blood all over me. Something just snapped inside of me and I needed to get out of the way I was behaving.' Monroe said, unlike Laila his shoulders bent over a little as he spoke thoroughly ashamed. He looked up at her as she sat eating her porridge and drinking her tea. She didn't look upset or annoyed. It was as though he had told her he liked ice cream.

'Our pasts are not something we should shy away from, we should embrace them, they are of course what carried us towards the path we are on now.' Smiled Laila. 'Alice is no angel either. You must know about the amount of times I was called into school because she'd gotten into a fight and Alice is not the best fighter.' Laughed Laila.

'No.' Monroe said amusement crossing his face.

'Oh yes, like I told you she's always had that thing about protecting the 'weak'.' Laila said. 'She had a nasty habit of accidentally setting things on fire when she was at school.' Laila smiled, she disappeared for a moment and returned with her purse. She showed it to Monroe, there was an old worn picture that had clearly been taken out a lot. A young girl with dark brown hair smiling up at the camera, took him a moment before he realised it was Alice, she had been a little plumper when she was younger, a little stockier then she was now.

'That was taken about a week before prom.' Laila smiled.

'She went to prom!' Monroe let out a small laugh. He didn't know why that surprised him so much. Monroe hadn't been to his own prom, he and a group of creatures had their own alternative party that consisted of a lot of booze and joyriding.

'Oh yes, she burned down her friends outhouse.' Laila said. 'Alice has never understood her abilities properly and it was even worse when she was younger. She has been in her friend's outhouse with a boy, well you can imagine. Apparently it really was heat of the moment.' Laila let out a small bark like laugh. 'She's never told me exactly what happened but from what I can gather things just got a little too hot and a little too heavy and Alice ended up red faced and in tears because she was embarrassed.' Laila let out a small laugh and a smirk passed over Monroe's face, then he let out a laugh.

Alice didn't talk much about her past, about being younger, neither of them did. The subject of families didn't seem too come up much. Monroe could just see her, in the outhouse, excited at the first flushes of love and her hand accidentally singeing things around her and something catching light. As much as the image amused him it also made him a little hot under the collar.

* * *

><p>Alice lay in bed, the aching had numbed. She checked her phone and checked it again. Still no word from Juliette and Nick, frustrated she picked it up and began typing, <em>I practically save your life and you can't even call. <em>She deleted it. _Have I done something wrong?_ She deleted it again, sighing she shut the mobile off and turned over, why should she contact them first?

Alice got up and showered, the hot water felt amazing over her aching body. When she returned, dressed, to the bedroom she heard a mobile buzzing again, she noticed Monroe's on the side lit up. She was about to shout him when she noticed the caller Id _Nick_, Alice picked it up.

'Finally, Monroe please just…' Nick began.

'Hello, Nick?' Alice said. She heard him sigh deeply down the other end of the phone with relief.

'Alice? You're ok?' he replied.

'Of course I'm ok, just wondering why you guys haven't been around, you know considering I probably saved yours and Juliette's lives.' She said a little bitterly, she felt she was entitled to it.

'Monroe said…' Nick began and then stopped again.

'Monroe said what?' Alice asked.

'Monroe told us to stay away Alice, I think he was just upset at the hospital but, Juliette tried to ring and he didn't pick up.' Nick replied.

'Oh he did, did he.' Alice said in annoyance. 'Well, you tell Juliette from me if I don't see your butts around here within the next two days I'm going to be pretty upset. Did you get the house fixed up by the way, sorry if there was much damage.' She added.

Nick let out a laugh at the other end of the phone. 'No, we sorted it.' He laughed again.

'Ok well, I'm alive and well, I'm guessing your both well, right now I've gotta go and kick a Blutbad's ass so I hope you don't mind if I talk to you later.' Alice said to him.

'Yeah, no right, ok bye… Alice wait, don't be too hard on him he was pretty torn up.' Nick said. Just then Monroe appeared in the doorway.

'Oh don't worry Nick, I'll tell him you tried to help his cause.' Alice said loudly at Monroe 'bye.'

'So you want to tell me why you cut Nick and Juliette out? I've been sat there for three days now thinking they were just ignorant.' Alice said throwing his phone onto the bed.

'Alice, I…' Monroe started and then stopped. If he was honest he'd been feeling guilty about the way he'd acted towards Nick and Juliette, he really could have used someone to talk to the past few days.

'Come here you stupid wolf.' She said to him and she let out a small laugh. She stumbled a little as she moved towards him and he caught her gently, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'I was just…' He started and then stopped, the memory still raw in his mind.

'Angry, hurt, worried. You didn't want them around you and you lashed out. I'm pretty sure you're forgiven though. So in a minute or two I think you need to phone him and apologise.' Said Alice and she kissed him a little force behind it.

'Careful, we don't want to start any fires.' He laughed, he couldn't resist. Alice looked at him curiously for a moment and then it dawned on her that he and her mom had been downstairs, talking, she had told him about prom.

'Not a word.' She growled at him but Monroe smirked at her a small laugh rippling through his body.

* * *

><p>Things returned to normal after that, Alice healed, she stopped aching. Monroe made up with Nick somewhat awkwardly. So normal that he, Hank and Nick all went out to a bar for drinks one night, Alice woke up in the morning to find Monroe curled up in the corner asleep clutching one of Alice's cuddly toys that he'd bought for her. Alice found this hilarious but Monroe silenced her with mention of her prom.<p>

The next few months passed relatively quickly, easily, there were no more creature attacks, whether that was because Alice had acted as almost a warning or because Nick now had half of Portland's creature community on his side was anyone's guess.

Everything went back to normal, Alice returned to the bar and Monroe returned to his routine of visiting her and then one night Juliette went into labour. She was sat in the living room bowl of popcorn rested on her bump as Nick went to fetch her some water when she suddenly felt the pain and several hours and tears of joy later they had a beautiful baby boy.

Alexander Stewart Burkhardt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I feel this story has reached it's natural end here and I have a sequel in mind set a few years later, so I'm going to start working on that. I'll post the first chapter of the sequel on here though with a link to the new story so you can read about it =) I have big plans for the sequel including Monroe playing 'Uncle Monroe' to Nick &amp;Juliette's baby and Alice and Monroe having their own child and the problems that come with that. =)<br>Please keep reading though =) I hope you all enjoyed this one =)  
><strong>_


	28. Chapter 28: This will be, yes, siree

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or the characters.**_

_**Thankyou so much to my lovely reviewers and regular readers =) I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'm really greatful for the feedback you give. =)If you read please review it's lovely to hear your opinions. Good or bad. I know people are reading I can see from my stats =P so please just take two moments and tell me what you thought =)**_

_**This is the first chapter of the sequel which you can find on the Grimm page, or my page or search The Fairy and The Wolf: This will be, yes, siree.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>7 years ago Monroe had been living on his own. He had been leading a peaceful solitary life. Monroe had kept himself to himself, not bothering anyone else around him and focusing on leading a better life for himself then he had previously. He was settled and content, then Nick Burkhardt happened and because of Nick Burkhardt, Alice Shriver. <em>

_Now Monroe was happier then he could of imagined himself to be. Now he was part of a family almost a pack, now he was called Uncle by a friends child, something he never would of predicted. Now Monroe was living quite happily with a woman he loved, a fairy, something else he never could of predicted. _

* * *

><p>'Juliette, you have to tell us how you make these smoothies, they are simply to die for!' Molly said to Juliette interrupting her and Alice who were laughing.<p>

Alice rolled her eyes and moved away from them, she could do without the sickly sweet, perfect moms today. Alice sidled away from them, pretending to be inspecting the flowers hanging from the basket in Juliette's yard. It was Alexander's 5th birthday party, Juliette had invited all his school friends around to the house and they were currently running riot in the yard with Nick and Monroe.

Monroe noticed Alex kept watching the gate for his best friend Elliot who was always late. Juliette and Nick had gotten Alex into a really good school just in town, unfortunately Juliette had caught the attention of some of the 'upmarket' moms. These were people who classed themselves as upperclass, who wouldn't be seen dead in anything that wasn't designer, who cringed away at the thought of a dirty bar and shots, whose kids were made to practice things for hours on end they had no interest in. They were the women whose husbands went out to work earning the wages while they stayed inside cleaning all day. Who hosted dinner parties and brunches, they were the prim and proper of surburbia.

Alice had no problem with this, people could live their lives as they saw fit, what she didn't like was the way Molly and her merry band of P.T.A moms looked down on her and Elliot's mother Cassie, because they weren't exactly their sort of people. Alice stood her ground. She didn't take the passing comments lying down. She had no need to cover herself away from the world. Alice was free, from a lot of the things that constrained the housewives.

There was a reason they were drawn to Juliette though, as fun as Juliette was, she had an air of grace about her, there was something about her that drew people in and Molly had wanted to get her into 'their gang' since day one. Alice wasn't too bothered by this, they were grownups not school kids. It was the whispering and the comments and the looks to her and Monroe that bothered her slightly.

Alice stood for a moment knowing that Molly was shooting her glances from across the garden, they didn't see eye to eye on anything.

'You ok?' Monroe suddenly said behind her slipping his hands around her waist and kissing the soft spot just behind her ear, which he knew caused a small giggle from Alice. He rested his head on her neck.

'Yeah, just not in the mood for the whole Desperate Housewives routine. I wish Cassie would hurry her ass up.' Alice said, Monroe could sense the tension in her voice, he'd seen the way the other mothers and fathers looked at him and Alice when Nick and Juliette had parties. Like they weren't good enough for their circles, he was too enthusiastic about things and Alice was too outspoken. He knew that it bothered her, just a little.

'Ignore them they're just jealous.' Monroe whispered into her ear kissing it lightly. Alice raised her eyebrows in response turning her head to him, she smiled.

'They are!' He said as she turned back. 'They're jealous because they couldn't pull off blue hair, because they couldn't pull of that dress which by the way, I like a lot. Mostly they're jealous because you've got me though, I mean we all know I'm irresistible.' Monroe kissed her and let out a small growl as he kissed her neck playfully. Alice smacked his arm in return but didn't pull away from his arms around her waist.

'Uncle Roe, Uncle Roe! Come see what I learnt on the gym bars!' Alex suddenly said running over to them. 'You can come too Alice?' He said happily. Alice knew he wasn't bothered if she saw though, Uncle Roe had to see though, he always had to see. She smiled at them.

'What did you learn?' Monroe asked him enthusiastically, letting go of Alice and looking at Alex.

'Dad showed me how to hang upside down! Like Batman!' Alex retorted in excitement.

'Well now this I gotta see!' Monroe said returning Alex's excitement and shooting Alice a smile, he let the young boy grab his hand and drag him around the side of the garden to where his climbing frame was that Monroe had helped Nick put up only a year ago.

'Thought I'd find you in here.' Cassie said joining Alice who had retreated into the kitchen, to get something a little stronger than just lemonade. 'Hey save some for me!' She said. Alice smiled at her.

Cassie had met Juliette through a Mothers group Juliette had been roped into going to, Alex and Elliot had ended up at the same playgroup and had become best friends, now they both attended the same school and were never out of each others pockets. Cassie and Juliette had become friends, which led to Alice and Cassie ending up friends. Cassie had more in common with Alice then Juliette but they all got along very well and had formed a strong friendship over the years.

What had only cemented Cassie's friendship with them further was the fact she knew about the creature world, she wasn't one herself but had dated a guy who was. Cassie leant against the fridge, she was tall with light straight long blonde hair that sat messily on her head, her skin had a light natural tan to it and she had a large tattoo down one arm.

'I'm glad you got here at last!' Alice said, Cassie rolled her eyes at her. She was late to everything. 'If I have to hear one more time about how white Jennie's picket fences are or how well little Christopher is doing at school I'll scream!' Alice said, she heard a small cough from behind her and turned, Molly's heels clicked on Juliette's kitchen floor.

'Juliette sent me in for ice.' She smiled sickly at Alice and Cassie, dipped her head in the freezer and then left. Alice brought her hand to her face and Cassie laughed at her. 'Great!' Alice cried.

'You know your wolf man is currently helping teach my son how to hang upside down from things!' she said to Alice mocking annoyance.

'Hey nothing to do with me!' Alice held her hands up in defence.

'Seriously? You guys are not going to save me from the picket fence parade? What kind of friends are you?' Juliette asked from the doorway a smile passing over her face, she sighed softly and moved into the kitchen, without asking she took the drink from Alice's hand and downed it in one.

'You made your bed, you lie in it!' Alice said. 'Oh hey I knew I had something to tell you, there's this couple having some anniversary at the bar, anyway they want a cake making, thousand bucks to spend on it too figured you might want it?' Alice said.

'Definitely!' Cassie replied, she owned a small bakery in town and Alice liked to throw business her way anytime she could. It wasn't easy for her bringing up a kid on her own.

'A thousand bucks on cake!' Juliette said shocked dipping her head into the fridge and pulling out the beautiful knights and dragons themed cake Cassie had made for Alex.

'Hey people have spent more.' Cassie replied.

'Rawwwwrrrr!' Monroe cried grabbing Alex around the waist and lifting him easily running off with him around the garden, it was getting late, the sun was beginning to set and most of Alex's other friends had gone home, now only Elliot and Sam and Ronan remained, they were playing at being knights in the garden.

'Let him go or we'll fight you!' Elliot said, each of them had a fake sword in their hands pretending to be knights. Nick had disappeared to grab some more beer.

'Never! I'm going to use him in my soup!' Monroe said and he pretended to growl, he was holding Alex upside down who was giggling. Monroe put him upright.

'Please do the wolf thing Uncle Roe! Please it's better!' Alex asked whispering to the older man as he turned to him.

'I can't kid you know that.' Monroe said ruffling his hair. 'Our secret remember, maybe you and Elliot can hunt me out again tomorrow kay?' he ruffled his hair again. Alex looked a little disappointed but then smiled and looked over Monroe's shoulder.

'Look out.' He whispered.

'Oh Noooooooooo!' Monroe cried as Elliot pretended to stab him with the sword. With the sword tucked under his arm he pretended to die and the little boys around him let out a cheer as he fell back onto the grass.

'We killed the monster!' shouted Elliot in triumph and he high fived Alex and they all went running off. 'We killed the monster, we killed the monster.' They chanted running back up to the house.

Nick let out a laugh as Monroe picked himself off the ground dusting the bracken off him. 'Beer?' he asked.

'Please.' He replied sighing to Nick. 'Who'd have thought I'd have a Grimm's kid calling me Uncle, huh' he said watching them pretend sword fighting.

'You still saying that?' Nick said. 'You and Alice still not?' he began gesturing to the kids with his beer.

'I dunno man, I mean after what happened last time, I don't want to pressure her you know.' Monroe replied looking at his beer rather than Nick. Nick knew Monroe wanted kids of his own, at least one, and he'd make a good dad. Anyone only had to see him with Alex and Elliot to know that. 'She sort of clams up a little or changes the subject when I try to bring it up, I think she's wary, or scared, I dunno. She's told me that you know if it happens it happens, but I kind of want to hurry things up a little y'know.' He said after a pause.

'I'm sorry, Monroe.' Nick said not really knowing what to say. He still felt guilty about what had happened. 'Me and Juliette have said that we're more than happy for another little accident.' Nick said. 'Best mistake I ever made.' He smiled, a mixture of pride and guilt welling inside him.

Monroe looked up from his bottle to see Alice watching him a smile on her face. He wanted them to have a family, he really did, he couldn't imagine a better mother and as much as he loved Juliette and Nick he was still rather jealous of them. Monroe had never even thought about children until they'd been told 5 years ago that she'd lost a baby due to her taking on three thugs in an effort to protect Nick and a pregnant Juliette. Alice hadn't even known she was pregnant and they hadn't had much discussion on the subject since. It still hurt Alice, she still felt guilty, because she hadn't known, because she hadn't been able to protect it. Monroe couldn't help it though when he saw her with Alex and Elliot he couldn't help thinking what it would be like if they had their own children. When Nick told him about stuff Alex had done in school he couldn't wait for the day when he had a child of his own that he could boast about.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel, prepare yourselves for lots of Monroe and kids cuteness, Alice and Monroe are going to be embarking on their own family and I hope you all continue to enjoy it =)Big thanks to my regular reviewers and to When I Make It Shine who made me want to write the sequel even more =)<br>**_


End file.
